Lingering Stares, Lingering Feelings
by petitprotege
Summary: Paige McCullers, the new girl in town makes quite the entrance at her new school. What happens when she comes across Emily Fields and her new life in Rosewood? Paily Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So I'm a complete newbie to all of this. This is my first fanfic EVER. I've had this idea in my head forever (even though the beginning is a slight cliché haha) and I finally decided to try it. There will be more chapters as long as you guys don't find it too awful lol…I'm just not sure how many more, it's really up to you guys. Reviews are more than welcomed. Don't hesitate to be brutally honest on my writing skills. Even though I have zero experience, I'm more than willing to learn. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this! Hope you enjoy! Until next time! **

**Emily POV**

"Woah. Who is that?" Hanna asks her group of friends but neither of them in particular as they are in the middle of a conversation about tonight's History homework assignment. Both Aria and Emily halt their discussion and glare at Hanna confusingly, to then glance over their shoulders searching for whom Hanna is so intrigued about.

Quickly enough, all three girls simultaneously focus their eyes on a tall, lean, and athletic girl leading her team mates down the main school hall filled with students at their lockers. The skilled soccer player is sporting the typical blue and white Rosewood Sharks soccer uniform despite the lack of her top jersey that is grasped in her hand, leaving her in the bottom half of her uniform and her matching blue sports bra. Also on display to her fellow classmates are her lean sculpted abs covered in a thin delicious sheen layer of sweat, as Emily thought, with a white towel wrapped around the back of her neck. Her damp light brown hair is pulled up in a high pony tail with a couple of thin strands falling to the sides of her slightly reddened cheeks caused by competing in the soccer away game they just won.

As the girls' soccer team makes their way back to the locker room, the particular slender athlete passes Emily and her group of friends bundled up by Aria's locker capturing Emily's gaze while flaunting her a mysterious yet sincere smirk. From across the hall, Emily shoots her a hesitant half smile back while maintaining the brief but intense eye contact that made her feel like a shock of electricity just traveled through every fiber of her body.

"That would be Paige McCullers." Spencer states while adjusting her books in her hands, just now meeting up with the girls. Spencer appearing behind Emily, forcing the tan girl to break from her thoughts of the attractive soccer player. "She just moved here from New York. Apparently she's the new captain of the soccer team." Spencer continues to notify the girls as if she were reading from the new girl's file of records. Hanna glances at Spencer disbelievingly, "How do you already know all of this? This is like the first time I've seen her in school." Aria scoffs and chimes in, "Spencer knows everything Hanna, haven't you realized yet?" Hanna rolls her eyes,  
"Whatever." Hanna then quickly perks up with a smirk on her face,"So Em, why don't you report back to us after you find out if the new girl is as nice as she is attractive. We could def use another jock at our lunch table." "Han, you hate sports. Why would you want another jock to sit with us?" Aria giggles. "Well Em won't tell me her secrets on how she gets her amazing body in shape, so I was hoping...Paige is it?" Spencer nods at Hanna's doubt in getting the girl's name correct. "Could help me out. I mean did you see her abs? I could wash my dirty laundry on them. Summer's around the corner you know?" Spencer quips,"Hanna, there's no secret, it's a healthy diet and exercise." "Yeah yeah sure it is.. so Em?" Hanna brushes off Spencer and turns her attention back to Emily. Emily caught off guard responds, hoping Hanna hasn't noticed her attraction to the soccer player already,"What? Why do I have to be the one to report back?" Hanna sighs,"Um maybe because you have swim practice right after school, and I'm pretty sure the soccer team takes more than 5 minutes to get changed. Which means you'll both be in the locker room together. Geez Em it's not Earth Science." "I believe the phrase is, 'it's not Rocket Science', Hanna." Spencer chimes in, slightly frowning in disbelief as to how Hanna would not know the infamous phrase. Aria silently chuckling at the banter between her friends.  
Hanna snaps back, "Ugh who cares? Just report back, Em. Tomorrow. At lunch. I've got to go meet Caleb, so I'll see you girls later."

All four girls finally part ways, with Emily getting a 'good luck' from her best friends for meeting Paige and swim practice. As she walks towards the locker room she becomes lost in her thoughts again, contemplating how she'll even start talking to Paige without appearing as a total creep. She then agrees to just introduce herself like any other person would.

Distracted by her thoughts, Emily doesn't sense the locker room door opening causing her to slam into the rectangular piece of metal, with gravity forcefully tearing her books from her hands successfully scattering them onto the ground. She immediately kneels down to collect her books frantically. As she reaches for her chemistry book, her hand collides with one of the softest materials she's ever touched accompanied by the familiar feeling of a jolt of electricity running through her body. She hesitantly and discretely glances up to see none other than that beautiful shiny long light brown hair, except this time it's freely loose around the other girl's face. She didn't fail to notice the long dark lashes, cute button nose and those sensual lips that were smirking at her earlier, either. Emily catches herself staring, trying to form any words to say to Paige. Paige finally looks up, both girls successfully locking onto each other's eyes. Emily can't help but get lost in Paige's intense yet peaceful hazel orbs. Paige beats her to saying something while handing Emily her books back. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Emily instantly took notice of the slight rasp and huskiness to Paige's voice, affirming that it was one of the sexiest things she's ever heard.

They stand up simultaneously while maintaining eye contact. Emily mentally scolding herself for taking so much time to respond. _'Great, she probably thinks I'm an idiot.'  
_"No, no I'm okay. You're fine, no worries. I wasn't paying attention." Emily finally smiles back. 'That you are.' She thinks to herself as she takes in the sight of the girl in front of her. In contrary to her soccer uniform, Paige was wearing a clean simple crisp white v-neck t-shirt that was relatively loose but still fitting. The front of her t-shirt was messily tucked in her dark skinny jeans which were tucked into a pair of untied black combat boots that stopped a little higher than her ankles. "Oh good, I wouldn't want to start making enemies my first week here." Paige chuckles in relief. "I'm Paige by the way, Paige McCullers." She finishes with that delicious confident smirk that Emily was really starting to grow fond of. "Emily, Emily Fields." She replies sweetly as her hand reaches to shake Paige's offered hand. "Pleasure's mine, Emily." Paige chimes charmingly while still gently shaking Emily's hand. Emily blushing slightly from how amazing her name sounded seeping from the other girl's lips. She's the first to break their lingering stares, releasing Paige's hand to re-adjust her books self consciously.  
Just as she sees Paige nod her head, sensing she's about to be on her way, Emily spits out a little too eagerly, "So how do you like it here?" Paige smiles genuinely admitting to herself how cute Emily is, "It's much different than back home." "Good different or bad different?" Emily asks genuinely intrigued while trying to make  
conversation. "I hadn't decided until now actually..." Paige trails off as she begins to slowly walk passed Emily down the hall towards the main entrance of the school. Emily confusingly follows Paige with her eyes anticipating for her to finish her sentence. Paige turns around and stops walking, effectively meeting Emily's gaze with a smirk, "Good...definitely good different." Paige then turns back around to continuing walking to the exit, leaving Emily completely awestruck by the affect Paige has on her.

**Paige POV**

Today was her first day in attending classes at Rosewood High School. She had been to the school earlier this weekend for soccer practice for their away game on Monday. Considering Paige was the star of her soccer team back at her old school, it didn't take long for her new soccer coach to decide she would be team captain of the Rosewood Sharks girls' soccer team. Being a part of the soccer team made it much easier for Paige to get comfortable and situated in her new school. Having passion for the same hobby accompanied by suffering rigorous practices together, always created a strong bond between teammates, they were like a second family to each other. Despite Paige coming out of no where and taking the title as team captain almost instantly, her team mates took a real liking to her quite quickly considering Paige turned out to be so humble towards her talents.

She never wanted to move away from home but her dad's work had forced them to. She misses her friends and old life back in New York, but is determined to make her new start here in Rosewood a positive experience.  
She noted that she's off to a pretty good start as her new team won the first game of the soccer pre-season.

After the team unloaded from the coach busses parked in front of the school's main entrance, they began making their way back to the locker room to get changed and head home for some much needed relaxation. On her way to the locker room, while her teammates surrounding her are cheerfully reminiscing on exciting parts of the soccer game, Paige interlocks eyes with a slender and stunning brunette in the hallway. The sight sending her mind into a trance of pure bliss. At that moment Paige mentally duly noted her great start here in Rosewood. Just by one lingering glance, Paige was thoroughly intrigued by this girl. Her long, dark, full and wavy locks complimenting her flawless tan complexion, her big brown eyes under her seemingly endless lashes and plump luscious lips, perfectly. Not to mention her amazing body, thought Paige.

Paige hoped her assumption of the sexy brunette's body was due to some type of physical activity is accurate, contemplating that they could maybe bump into each other in the locker room one of these days, giving her a reason to talk to the girl. Paige was never to be nervous around girls no matter how gorgeous they were, but the tanned beauty had a foreign affect on Paige. A foreign feeling elicited by a human but a common feeling when playing her favorite sport. The beautiful girl with the dimpled smile made her heart pump as if she were competing in an intense soccer game, not to mention the feel of complete giddiness and the swarm of butterflies in her stomach similar to how she would feel up until the game started.

Paige pushes out the locker room door completely changed and showered more than ready to flop onto her comfy bed back home until she suddenly hears a sound of thunder elicited by the stack of books that just hit the floor. 'Crap. See what inappropriate thoughts about pretty girls makes you do Paige?' She hurriedly tries to gather the books considering it was her fault that she wasn't paying attention and totally doored some innocent by-stander. She collects the books rapidly and hands the person back her books making sure none of them are damaged, still having not seen who it was she actually bumped into. _'Great. Now you have no chance McCullers, considering you almost knocked her out with the damn door.'_ Paige thought once she glanced up to eye level and realized it was the mysterious brunette from earlier. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Paige said in hope she didn't totally screw up her chances. She began to feel slightly nervous when she hadn't gotten a response from the beautiful girl wearing black skinny leather pants with a sleeveless flowy yellow top, in front of her yet. They stood up at the same time, Paige relaxing when the girl finally replied that she was okay. Even though she imagined a more charming way to introduce herself to the other girl, Paige saw the opportunity and decided to take it regardless. "I'm Paige by the way, Paige McCullers." The other girl smiled, "Emily, Emily Fields." Paige's heart rate noticeably increased when she heard Emily speak again. 'Emily. Finally a name to the beautiful face.' Paige thought to herself. A moment of silence was thrusted upon them, and Paige took it as her queue to leave not knowing how much longer she could keep up this cool and confident act as she was becoming flustered by the gorgeous view that was Emily. As soon as she was about leave Emily asks her how she likes it here in Rosewood. She answered that it was different continuing to gracefully walk away feeling the foreign facade she had to keep up diminishing slowly. She then hears the familiar sexy voice ask aloud, "Good different or bad different?"  
Paige manages to gain her confidence back in time turning around to answer Emily giving her a knowing look, "Good...definitely good different."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a relatively quick update! Thank you so much for the feedback guys! It makes me really happy you enjoyed the first chapter! This chapter might not be the most exciting chapter, since I had to introduce Paige to some people and just give out some basic background info. But I PROMISE I have some really fun ideas I think you'd love in the soon following chapters! And a lot more Paige and Emily interaction too, so don't worry! Stay with me if you can! Reviews whether bad or good are still more than welcomed! I'd love to hear any ideas you guys have that I could maybe incorporate into the story. Hope you enjoy! Until next time! **

**Chapter II**

**Paige POV**

It's her second day at her new school and she was already being called to the principal's office. _'Fantastic. I don't even know what I did to get into trouble. Way to go Paige. Dad's really going to get a kick out of this one.'_ She walks through the doorway into the principal's office expecting the worst, until a man greets her cheerfully, "Good morning, Miss McCullers." Paige hesitantly lightens up and smiles back, "Good morning, Principal Jacobs." He laughs sensing Paige's slight anxiousness, "Don't look so worried, I just called you in here to give you your new schedule." Paige quirks her eyebrows, "What was wrong with my old one? I just got it yesterday morning." "Some classes had too many students, we had to do a bit of rearranging. The majority of classes are the same, just during different hours. It's quite common during the first couple weeks of the new school year." The older man explains. Paige nods, "Sure, okay, well thank you sir, I'll just be on my way." Principal Jacobs complies," Yes, of course. Oh by the way Miss McCullers." The towering middle-aged man waits until Paige turns around to finish speaking, "Great soccer game yesterday, I hope you'll win a few more of them for us this year." Principal Jacobs had an on-going sports rivalry with the headmaster of the Red Devils, the more athletic games Rosewood High School could win, the better the school appears against its opponents. Paige agreed politely, "Yeah a few more wins would be nice. Although it was a team effort, sir, I couldn't have scored without my teammates." The man with salted black and grey hair replies eagerly, "Good sportsmanship. I like it!" Paige chuckles and waves him a goodbye as she searches for her new first period class.

**Emily POV**

"Ugh let me see." Hanna yanks Emily's new schedule out of her hands. "Darn, we don't have first period Calculus together anymore. Who's homework am I going to copy off of now?" Hanna whines in distress. Emily rolls her eyes taking back her schedule, "Not to worry, Spencer has it first period with you now." Hanna gasps, "Really? Nice, even better." Hanna smirks humorously. "Hey!" Emily slaps her arm playfully barely offended, both breaking into laughter while walking down the hall. "Although, I haven't decided if I'm happy or not with being switched to Chemistry II for first period." Emily admits while scanning for any other revisions to her schedule. "What teacher do you have it with?" Hanna asks while simultaneously examining the white piece of paper with Emily.

Scooting a tad passed the door of her presumed destination Paige glances down to her schedule to make sure she's made it to the right class. "Woah." Paige steadies herself with her hands gently placed on the person's arms that just bumped into her. "Sorry I-" Both girls simultaneously failed to continue as they began to chuckle when realizing who it was they each knocked into. Paige quickly drops her hands to her sides and laughs, "We have to stop meeting like this." "Agreed. Maybe something a little less painful next time." Emily teases as she rubs her forehead. "Shoot, I hurt you this time didn't I?" Paige says guiltily, involuntarily reaching for Emily's hand to see if a bruise was forming underneath where it was rubbing at her face. Emily speedily recalling the affect Paige's touch has on her, brushing her off in order not to get any more flustered than she already is. "Sorry I-" Paige paused not knowing how to apologize for being a creeper by trying to touch Emily's face to see if she was harmed any. She couldn't help it though, it felt almost natural to worry about the tanned beauty. "No it's fine, I'm okay," Emily smiles sincerely feeling guilty for swatting away Paige's attempt in consoling her.

All the while, Hanna is standing adjacent to the two athletes completely dumbstruck as to what is happening before her eyes. She notices the lasting stares and almost instantly connects the dots. Amused, she grins, quirks her eyebrows and crosses her arms allowing herself to be entertained by the pathetic attempt of the two girls trying to hold a conversation. Hanna concluding she's seen enough finally chimes in, "Hey, I'm Hanna. And to fill the awkward moment you two just created, Paige why don't you make it up to me by joining us and our friends for lunch today in the cafeteria?" Emily's eyes widening, turning her face to give Hanna a pointed look. Hanna completely aware of Emily's attempt at catching her attention decides to ignore it, keeping her eyes glued onto Paige while smiling. It wasn't that Emily didn't want Paige to join them for lunch, she really did, '_maybe a little too much' _she thought. She just wanted a few days to get hold of herself and find a way to not turn in to complete goob when she was around the stunning soccer player.

Paige conscious of the sudden tension between the two friends tries to back out politely, "Um, well-" Hanna cuts her off, "Come on, you're new here, we'll show you the ropes. Plus we'd love to get to know you better." Hanna punctuates with a grin. Emily voices out hastily before Paige can reply, "Hanna, I don't think that's necessary, I'm sure Paige has better things to do." Hanna shifts her hand to her chest to then face her best friend pretending to be insulted, "Wow Em. I'm kind of offended." Emily gives Hanna a disbelieving glare begging her to end this painfully awkward encounter with Paige. "Well I guess if I'm not worth your time Paige-" Hanna utters feigning disappointment. Paige abruptly cuts her off not wanting Hanna to get the wrong impression of her, "No, of course not! I'd love to join you two for lunch." Paige smiles genuinely at Hanna mentally hoping lunch will go a lot smoother than the situation she's in now. "Great!" Hanna eagerly claps her hands together as if she was never upset earlier, causing Emily to dip her head and rub at her temples. "We'll pick you up right after your fourth period class, which would be…" Hanna snatches Paige's schedule from her hands, "Ah, World History." Hanna curiously scans the rest of her schedule, "Oh look Em, you and Paige have first period together! You have English class with us too!" Hanna adds excitedly smiling up at Paige. Admitting to herself that she's taken a liking to Hanna, Paige chuckles lightly at the possible newfound friendship, "Great, can't wait." Paige says sincerely. "I'm going to go ahead and grab a good seat for class." Paige affirms while pointing towards the direction of the classroom. "Nice meeting you Hanna, I'll see you later…and I guess I'll see you in a couple minutes Emily." Paige smiles at the both of them presuming the two best friends are itching to talk about their brief disagreements before class started. "Yeah, catch you in a few." Emily politely responds with a smile. Emily waits until Paige is out of ear shot before she turns to her best friend, "What the hell was that?!" Emily finally being able to release her frustration with Hanna. Amused by Emily's anger, Hanna teases, "I could ask you the same thing?" She continues and shrugs, "What? She seems really sweet. I like her. And according to your face and whatever that hot mess of a conversation was, so do you." Hanna shoots Emily a playful knowing stare. Emily feeling the steam about to come out of her ears from the frustration tries dial back and calmly address Hanna trying not to cause a scene, "Hanna-" "Oh look, what'dya know, I'm going to be late for class. Gotta go. See you later Em." Hanna hurriedly voices as she flees away before Emily can berate her anymore.

Emily lets out a sigh, trying to calm herself before she has to attend Chemistry class with Paige. Seeing as both girls took so much time to get to class, they were the last to choose their seats. Paige believing the stars above were working in her favor as there was only one lab table left available, forcing her and Emily to be lab partners for the semester. Paige took her seat at the lab table that was located near the middle of the room placed by the wall to the left of the window. While waiting for the professor to make his way to class she pulls out her pencil and notebook for the notes she would have to take. Shortly after, Emily strolls into the room, quickly realizing the only seat open is indeed next to none other than the undeniably attractive Paige McCullers. She saunters over smoothly taking her seat next to Paige, waiting for the girl to inevitably ask what had just happened in the hallway between the three of them. Contrary to her assumptions, Paige looks up from her notebook and offers her hand gracefully, "Hi, I'm Paige." Emily dips her head, discretely shaking it in disbelief as to how the girl knew exactly what she wanted without even having to say a word. Emily glances up thanking the girl for being so tolerant and for the fresh start with her eyes. With Paige's genuine smile being completely infectious, Emily can't help but reach for Paige's hand while shooting the other girl her own dimpled grin, "Nice to meet you Paige. I'm Emily."

The obnoxious school bell rang for the fifth time today, signifying the end of fourth period. Paige excited to meet Emily and the rest of her close friends, walks out of her history class in search for them. She didn't have to search much as Emily and a petite girl fair skinned girl with what Paige would describe as a quirky and unique style were standing to the side of the door to her World History class. Emily noticing Paige approaching them, turns to face her with her trademark dimpled smile, "Paige, hey! Glad we got the right classroom. This is one of my best friends, Aria." Paige smiles at the girl mentally noting how beautiful the petite girl's big green eyes are. "Aria." She says more to herself, "That's a really cool name." Paige continues. Aria grinning back at the much taller girl, "Thanks." Emily thanking her lucky stars that introducing Paige to Aria was a much smoother, less embarrassing experience than of Paige meeting Hanna earlier. "Shall we head to lunch?" Emily asks before beginning to walk towards the cafeteria. "Sure, but shouldn't we wait for Hanna?" Paige asks slightly confused. Emily's heart fluttering at how adorable Paige's newfound loyalty towards Hanna was. "No worries, she's meeting us there." Emily replies.

They finally reach the table informally claimed as their own as they've been sitting at it for lunch ever since freshman year. Paige spots an elegant girl who looks like she just sauntered out a Ralph Lauren Catalog engrossed by, what she assumes is a Calculus book, sitting to Hanna's right. Paige internally chuckling at the juxtaposition between the studious girl and Hanna completely captivated by her cell phone. Once reaching the lunch table the other two girls were sat at, Hanna excitedly jumps out of her chair pulling in Paige for a tight hug. "Paige! I'm so happy you joined us!" _'I knew I liked her' _Paige smiled to herself hugging the stylish blonde back just as tightly. "Thank you guys for having me." Paige says with a grin that Emily could only describe as the cutest thing she's ever seen. "Of course!" Aria added. "By the way this is one of our besties, Spencer." Hanna ushers Paige's gaze to the girl she was seated next to. Spencer glances upwards, giving Paige a friendly wave, "Nice to meet you Paige. Don't mind me and my books, we've already been assigned a Calculus quiz for Friday." "No way? Already?" Paige voices disappointedly knowing it's her next class after lunch, as she plops down in the seat next to Emily. "Yep, prepare yourself." Spencer answers with barely a chuckle, not wanting to waste time studying. "Okay enough boring school talk. Let's talk about you, Paige." Hanna shamelessly proposes with a smirk. "What about me Hanna?" Paige playfully and confidently quips back not the least bit phased by Hanna putting her on the spot. Emily feeling the slightest of jealously creep under her skin at Paige and Hanna's effortless newfound friendship. _'Ugh why can't it be that easy between me and Paige?' _Emily thought, although fully aware that her strong attraction to the girl might of had something to do with it. "Everything. I want to know everything." Hanna challenges Paige with a smirk. "Hanna!" Emily whispers rather loudly trying to get her best friend to stop the awkward form of torment. "Okay, shoot." Paige replies nonchalantly and confidently. "You're really going to regret agreeing to this." Aria mumbles to Paige. Emily anxious and worried as to what might kind of questions would come out of Hanna's mouth. Hanna mischievously taps her index finger on her chin while her other arm lays horizontally on the table supporting her as she leans onto the table thinking what to ask the girl sitting across from her, "Hmm okay, I have one." Emily and Aria stare at Hanna expectantly then both glance over to Paige only to see her completely relaxed, again then nervously darting their eyes back to the blue-eyed blonde. "What position do you play on the soccer team?" Hanna finally asks. Emily and Aria sighing in relief that Hanna was actually going to be appropriate in chatting with Paige and not completely scare her off. Emily flitting her eyes over to Paige genuinely interested in her answer. "I play center forward." Hanna raises her eyebrows questioningly to the unfamiliar soccer lingo. Paige elaborates, "Also known as the striker?" Hanna flops her hands on the table giving up on trying to understand sport terms, "Help me out here, Paige." Paige chuckles then smirks, "I'm the one who usually does most of the scoring." Hanna raises her eyebrows suggestively with a huge grin, "That, I bet you do. You player, you." She finishes with a wink. Aria silently choking on the sip of water she just took from her water bottle in response to Hanna's innuendos. _'Aaand there it is. Can't believe I thought for the quickest second that Hanna could have a normal conversation with someone. Can't help but love her though.' _Emily mentally said to herself. Spencer eavesdropping on the conversation, became thoroughly more intrigued by their discussion instead of the tedious Calculus problems she was trying to solve, effectively closing her heavy textbook. "So what'd I miss?" Spencer chimes in, successfully pausing the other four girls' quiet chattering. All five teenagers break into laughter at how quickly Spencer dismissed her studies in order to join the rather more interesting conversations. Through the hour long lunch period, the group of four best friends surprisingly learned quite a bit about Paige and vice versa. Paige's favorite color is fittingly blue. She is the only child but cherishes the close bonds she has with her cousins. Emily not failing to hear Paige say she is indeed single, and that 'brunette girls typically end up being my type' jokingly apologizing to Hanna. On the other hand, Paige learned that Spencer had an older sister named Melissa and that her family came from a pool of lawyers. Aria was an inspiring writer wanting to major in English, and had a younger brother that attends Rosewood with them. Hanna wanted to move to New York and graduate with a degree in fashion design. Teasingly apologizing back to Paige when she mentioned her boyfriend Caleb, but randomly chiming in that Emily was single getting metaphorical daggers shot at her by her tanned best friend. Lastly but most certainly not least, Emily had told her she was after a swimming scholarship to universities her of choice, but not really having decided what she wanted to major in yet.

The rest of the three girls parted their ways quickly after the lunch bell rang signifying them to report to fifth period, respectively leaving only Emily and Paige walking side by side to Emily's next class. "Aren't I supposed to be the one walking you to class, considering you're the new student?" Emily lightly giggles. Paige smirks in response, "I have to learn my way around here somehow." _'I don't know how effective this strategy is though, seeing that all I keep looking at is your gorgeous face.' _Paige thought to herself. "Thanks for being so patient with my friends, they really seem to like you." Emily voices sweetly as they come to a halt in front of her class.

"No problem, I like them too. They're a fun bunch." Paige chuckles sincerely in response. '_Not as much as I like you though,' _Paige thinks to herself as she gazes into Emily's mesmerizing dark eyes. "See you sixth period?" Emily asks before entering the classroom. "Yeah, see you then." Paige agrees with a smile. She then begins to trudge back down the hallway thinking how in her right mind she was going to focus in any of her classes when indeed, her right mind was completely fogged up by thoughts of the radiantly stunning Emily Fields.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Finally a more exciting and lengthier chapter! I'll admit, so far I've been writing this story as I went. But after a lot of brainstorming and coming up with some really exciting ideas, I'm pretty sure where I'll be going with the story. This is by far my favorite chapter yet! :) Can't thank you enough for reading! As always, reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated and encouraged! :) Hope you enjoy! **

**P.S.- I changed the rating to 'M', so I'll let you guys do what you will with that. ;)**

**Kvm9994: Thank you for your suggestions! I'll be happy to tell you, I did both! Hopefully I executed them well. ****:)**

**RJMello: Thanks! I love soccer too! I felt like the sport would give me a little more to play with down the line. ****:)**

**Whoopsidaisies: Thank you for your brutal honesty. ;) You're too good to me! :) **

**To all the guests: Thank you all for your support! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I do!**

**Chapter III**

**Emily POV**

"So how are your romantic walks with Paige going?" Hanna asks with a sly smirk. It's been three weeks since the first time Paige walked Emily to her class after lunch. Even though it's a few minutes stroll, both girls enjoying the time alone together, made it a habit since then.

"Hanna, don't even start. It's 7:30 in the morning." Emily said grumpily. "This coffee hasn't had the chance to wake me up yet. Plus it's hardly romantic, we're just friends." Emily mumbled as she was lifting her cup for a sip of the fresh steaming brewed coffee.

"But Em-" Hanna whined, quickly being cut off by her best friend. "Just because we're both gay doesn't mean we instantly want to sleep with each other."

"Of course it doesn't. But in this particular situation it does. Don't even try to deny it."

"Han, we've talked about this a million times already, you know I'm not ready for a new relationship." Emily sighs with a tinge of sadness.

"Look I know Samar-" Hanna catches herself then continues, "-She broke your heart, but you have to move on Em. You have to get back up on that horse! And by horse I mean Rosewood High's sexiest star female soccer player." Hanna punctuated with a pointed look.

"I need time Hanna, you have to respect that."

"I do!" Hanna stated defensively. "But come on it's been two months, you have to at least try seeing other people."

"I don't want to use Paige as just another rebound." Emily admitted.

"Well if you really feel that way then get your act together because you're going to lead her on." Hanna complies.

"Lead her on? I haven't done anything to lead her on."

"Honey, Paige isn't stupid. I'm sure she can tell you turn into complete mush whenever she even just looks at you."

"She cannot! And I do not!" Emily argues defensively, mentally hoping only Hanna notices her drawn out admiring gazes at Paige.

Hanna sarcastically scoffs,"Sure you don't."

From then on, Emily was determined not to lead Paige on. Despite her undying attraction to her, the swimmer's heart wasn't ready for a new relationship.

"Can we just please change the subject? I'm tired of always talking about my love life."

"At the moment you have no love life." Hanna muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Emily asks well knowing what Hanna just mumbled.

"Huh? Oh I was just saying we need to get to school, we're going to be late." Hanna replied with a faux bright smile trying to cover up her tracks while standing up from the coffee table they were sat at.

Emily follows suit, rolling her eyes with a knowing smile, "Yeah sure you were."

* * *

**Paige POV**

"Great practice out there Paige." One of Paige's teammates said playfully nudging her as the girl made her way to her own locker.

"Thanks Nina, you too." Paige smiled while searching her own locker for her clean black spaghetti strap t-shirt she was fixing to get changed into. The combination of the girl's lean frame, chiseled high cheekbones, piercing deep blue eyes and her silky dark hair flowing to her mid-back made Nina appear as if she was a sexy amazon woman.

"Hey Paige, can I borrow your deodorant?" Paige paused from searching for her shirt to look at her friend in disbelief, "Gross Millie, no way! It's not even the spray kind." Paige laughed. "Why can't you use yours?"

"I can't find it. Mine must of fallen out of my duffle bag on the way to school this morning. Just use it first and I'll buy you a new one today. Please I'm desperate! I'm meeting Zane right after." Millie pleaded. "Thank you, you're a life saver!" Millie gasps in relief as Paige tosses her the deodorant.

"No problem, just don't forget to buy me a new one!" Paige incrementally increasing the volume of her voice as Millie scurries out of the locker room.

Millie was quickly and surely becoming a good friend to Paige, she never seized to amuse her in any situation. They always seemed to have great laughs whenever they were together. Millie had wavy ombré dirty blond hair that hung loosely just over her shoulders. She had darker eyebrows shaping her oval face that was punctuated with rich brown eyes and a big bright smile contrasting to her tanned complexion from being out in the sun all the time. Millie exudes the typical California surfer girl vibe when she isn't freaking out over impressing her crush, Zane.

"Sheesh slow down will you? You almost took my arm with you." Karly affirms, walking into the locker room skimming shoulders with Millie sprinting her way out.

"Sorry boo, catch you later!" Millie calls out to her friend behind her while continuing to run out.

"Hey." Karly nods to Paige nonchalantly while discretely limping to her locker.

"Hey boo." Paige greets her new close friend teasingly. "How's the knee today?" She asks more seriously.

"Still a little sore, but getting better." Karly replies closing her locker.

Karly had bright green almond shaped eyes that contrasted greatly to her layered dark brown hair and matching eyebrows, but not so much to her fairer skin tone which had the cutest set of subtle freckles on her upper cheeks and nose.

"You have to keep icing it, Karls." "Thank you Captain Obvious."Karly replied sarcastically from the bench she was now sitting on in the middle of the aisle of lockers. Paige laughing heartedly while putting her hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry, I was just trying to help."

"Hey. Hope I'm not interrupting." Emily chimes in as she appears in front of the two soccer players. "I just need to put up my swim gear before first period."

"Emily. Hi!" Paige's eyes instantly brighten when she sees the sexy swimmer. "No not at all, go ahead."

"Thanks." Emily muttered not nearly as excitedly as Paige had greeted her. If only Paige knew Emily's aloofness was due to her lack of wearing a shirt, leaving her in a pair of skinny hunter green cargo pants tucked into her trademark black combat boots, and a black bra.

It didn't help Emily any further in controlling her urge to push Paige up against the lockers and kiss her until they were both breathless, that her locker was one down from hers. This resulting in Paige's chiseled washboard abs and toned arms to be fully on display for her wandering eyes.

"If you give me thirty seconds, we can walk to Chem. together?" Paige proposes to Emily while she shrugs on her fitting black spaghetti strap shirt.

"I actually need to ask Mr. Bates a few questions about the lecture before class starts."

Paige caught off guard by the rejection recuperates quickly with a smile, "Oh. Um, sure. No worries. I'll see you in class then." Emily nods before making her way out of the locker room, "Yeah, see you there."

Paige's gaze follows Emily on her way out wondering why she was so cold with her all of sudden, quickly thinking how gorgeous she was right after.

After spending a generous amount of time together in the past few weeks, between their teasing banter during Chemistry labs, the occasional study date, and having lunch together when Paige wasn't having it with her teammates, Paige truly believed they had created a rather trusting friendship, increasing her confusion on why Emily was acting so weird.

"Umm, what you can help me with, is by explaining what in the hell that was." Karly pitched in pulling Paige from her thoughts. Paige scoffs in response, "You and me, both."

After bidding goodbyes to Karly and Brie, another fellow teammate, Paige trudges into her Chem. II class glancing over at Emily first thing. The radiant brunette was feigning to be engrossed in her Chemistry book trying her hardest not to look up and meet Paige's stare.

Paige finally taking her seat waits to see if Emily is going to even acknowledge her. To her disappointment, all she receives is a soft 'hey' not even getting a chance to gaze at those warm brown eyes she enjoys so much, as they flit back to her thick textbook laying on the table. Paige politely greets her back with the same tone, but then shortly after decides that she refuses to ignore the elephant in the room.

"Emily?" Paige tries with a whisper but to no avail, doesn't get a response from the teenager. Paige reaches for Emily's hand that's fiddling with the top left corner of her book, "Emily, did I do-"

"Good morning my dear students!" Mr. Bates voices cheerfully signifying the beginning of class. Emily gently and discretely pulls her hand away to tousle her hair, pretending she didn't realize Paige was about to grasp it. Paige sighs to herself in defeat as she faces the front of the classroom completely blindsided by Emily's newfound demeanor around her. _'To think she would of agreed to go out with me.' _Paige thought perplexedly.

As the bell ending first period rings, Emily springs out of her seat casually yet hurriedly trying to leave before Paige could catch her. Paige frantically closes her book and carelessly shoves it into her backpack trying to catch up to the tan girl. Emily makes it into the hallway but not without the soccer player clutching her wrist softly, effectively turning her around to face her. _'Of course. Why on earth did I think I could outrun a soccer player?' _Emily mentally berates herself for not coming up with a better escape plan.

She was spun around with excess momentum _'Or just the right amount.' _Paige reasoned; sending Emily into the arms of the slightly taller athlete. Paige smiling widely at their much closer proximity, "Woah, sorry. I didn't mean to spin you that hard."

Emily glances up to see Paige's extensive grin triggering a smile of her own. Emily relaxes at how safe she feels in Paige's strong yet tender hold. "Doesn't look like you're all that sorry, McCullers." Emily teases comfortably as if none of the awkwardness between them today ever existed.

"You'll never know for sure, Fields." Paige smirks down at her while reluctantly letting them both straighten themselves apart in order to discuss what Emily could safely assume, was her random shift of character towards the other girl.

Paige gets directly to the point, "Emily, did I do something wrong? Because you've been giving me second degree burns all morning long with that cold shoulder of yours." Paige states rather teasingly to lighten the mood.

Emily runs her hand through hair consciously guilty, "No, you didn't do anything wrong." Not knowing how to continue she glances at the ground.

"Em. You don't have to pretend with me." Emily's heart flutters at Paige so tenderly calling her by her nickname for the first time. Paige dips her head trying to lock eyes with the wavy haired swimmer. "You can tell me what's bothering you. I promise, you can trust me."

Successfully, Paige locks eyes with her causing Emily to look up breaking into a smile, "I know I can."

The best part was both teenagers weren't lying. Emily well knowing that for some odd reason she trusted Paige just as much as she did Hanna, Spencer and Aria. The warning bell rings, popping the intimate bubble the two girls were in, notifying students they have less than two minutes to get to second period before being marked tardy.

"Look we'll talk after lunch, okay?" Emily says with a soft smile.

"You mean you're actually going to walk with me this time?" Paige quips teasingly with a smirk.

Emily chuckles while rolling her eyes before she turns on her heels, "Bye Paige." "Bye Emily." Paige saying it more to herself with her signature smirk as she watches Emily saunter away from her.

* * *

"Okay spill. What was up with you this morning?" Paige asks eager to know what was going on with Emily.

"I'm not really sure myself, to be honest." Emily chuckles in response.

Paige quirks her eyebrows with a goofy grin, "It's not that time of- you know- is it? "Emily breaks into laughter, failing at her attempt in pretending to be appalled, "No, it isn't!" Paige casually replies, "Okay then what is it?"

Emily was struggling to form sentences without revealing her attraction towards the other girl, "Well…I uh… I just…" Emily finally decides to spit it out before she changes her mind, "I guess I just didn't want you to get the impression that I was leading you on."

Emily realizing how narcissistic and stupid that sounded, causing her to add, "I'm sorry that sounded awful, it's just Hanna's been putting ridiculous impressions in my head and-"

Paige amused by Emily's ranting, begins to speak to calm her down, "Em, it's okay, honestly. I don't see how it's so hard to believe that I would be romantically interested in you."

"You don't?"

"Not at all, I mean, I think you're a real catch. But no need to worry, I like what we have. I enjoy our friendship." Paige says confidently. _'I do enjoy our friendship but not as much as I'd enjoy ripping your clothes off.'_ All the while Paige thought to herself, internally not too pleased in being 'friend-zoned'.

"You do? You are?" Emily asks in surprised confusion.

"Yes and yes." Paige chuckles as she replies. "Don't sweat it. To prove it to you, why don't we hang out just the two of us tonight, as the good friends we are?" Paige proposes. Paige would be damned before going down without a fight. She was determined to charm Emily's metaphorical and literal pants off, hopefully catapulting herself out of the friend-zone.

"I don't know Paige, we have that Chemistry exam at the end of the week, and I'm really stressed about it." Emily tries to deflect Paige's attempt in asking her to hang out. Emily was completely against the idea considering she had a weak hold of her hormonal teenage urges when it came to Paige.

"Trust me, you'll be completely relaxed after. It'll be fun. It'll take the edge off."

Emily knew Paige would ask to hang out again sooner or later and she couldn't decline Paige's offer without possibly revealing she had feelings for her. "Fine, I guess we could-"

"Great I'll pick you up tonight at 7:00." Paige says, not letting Emily finish accepting her proposal.

"How about I just meet you wherever?" Emily asks, thinking the situation is already sounding more like a date.

"It's a surprise. Plus carpooling is so much better for the environment." Paige affirms feigning strong interest in helping the environment. Emily not born yesterday shoots Paige a playfully suspicious look voicing her thoughts, "Paige, this is starting to sound a lot more like a date."

"It's not! I mean… it's not." She replies more calmly then sighs, "Okay look, how about we just go with the flow, and if at any time you feel uncomfortable I'll take you right back home, ending our… 'friendly outing' for a lack of a better word. Deal?" Emily sighs knowing she'll probably regret this decision later, "Deal."

* * *

**Emily POV**

"OMG, you're totally going on a date with Paige!" Hanna squeals.

"I'm not! We're not. We're just two friends hanging out. Just as if I was hanging out with you going shopping or whatever."

"Sure, the only difference being that you and Paige totally have the hots for each other." Hanna replies so casually to her distracted friend deciding what to wear, forcing Emily to not even realize what she agrees to, "Yes, exactly." Emily catches herself, "What? No! Exactly the opposite."

"Oh really? Is that why you're taking forever in deciding what to wear? You never do that with me." Hanna says teasingly. Emily sighs trying to convince both herself and her best friend, "We're relatively new friends, Han. I've known you since freshman year. Don't worry she'll eventually see me with my hair in messy buns and in baggy sweatpants soon enough." She punctuates teasingly.

Hanna rolls her eyes, "Whatever… I'd go with the top on the right, makes your boobs look phenomenal." Hanna says after a beat waiting for her friend to fall into her trap.

"Really? I'm not sure if she-."

Hanna looks at her pointedly with raised eyebrows and a knowing smile. "Bye Hanna!" Emily sighs, failing at her attempt in covering up her own grin. "But I wanted to say hi to Paige!" Hanna whines as she stands up from Emily's bed letting her best friend escort her out of her room. "You can say 'hi' to her tomorrow at school." Hanna complies as she heads for the stairs, "Have fun, love you! Call me right after!" "Love you too!"Emily replies brushing off Hanna's last statement.

Emily had her thick wavy hair flowing loosely around her face. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap underneath a grey printed tank top that was fitting at her chest but progressively became looser as it went down to the bottom hem. Her layered tops were overlapping a pair of black skinny jeans tucked into a pair a grey ankle high boots. Emily checks herself one last time in the mirror then glances at the clock on her nightstand. Emily takes in a deep breath, "Here goes nothing."

* * *

As Emily hears a high pitched beep from outside at the front of her house, she takes it as her queue to meet Paige parked out by the sidewalk. Opening her front door she can't help but smile brightly at the sight in front of her.

There, was Paige facing her nonchalantly leaning on a shiny red Vespa with her arms and ankles crossed sporting a triumphant grin caused by seeing Emily's reaction to her first surprise of the night. Emily taking note of how good Paige looked in the same outfit she was wearing earlier today, except with an added black leather jacket.

Emily saunters over to Paige with a toothy grin plastered on her face and chuckles, "A Vespa, huh? Is this how you carpool with all of your friends?"

Paige chuckles back while standing up to grab the spare helmet from under the seat of the Vespa, "Only the lucky ones."

She then moves over to Emily placing the helmet on her head and gently buckling it on for her. Both girls not failing to notice that they've never had their faces at such close proximities since first meeting. Emily flits her eyes over Paige's face noting how silky and flawless her skin is. She rests her gaze on Paige's eyes, smiling all the while admitting to herself how adorable Paige is focused on making sure the helmet fits her comfortably.

"Alright, you're all set Fields." Paige smiles meeting Emily's gaze. Emily quickly changing her admiring stare to instead, eyeing the other girl suspiciously and questioningly with a teasing glint in her eyes.

Paige puts her hands up as if surrendering, "Hey, look, we made a deal. You can bail on our 'friendly outing' anytime you please." She enhances with air quotation marks. "You can literally sit on this thing and walk right back inside. No hard feelings." Paige punctuates with a genuine smile.

Emily relaxes slightly only now aware of the butterflies in her stomach and her increased heart rate, "A Fields doesn't bail on anything." Emily quips.

Paige embarks the red scooter turning her face to Emily and offering her her hand. "That said, are you getting on this thing or what?"

Without a word and a playful smirk Emily completely ignores Paige's protruding hand, and straddles herself on the back of the Vespa behind Paige gripping the seat for support.

Paige smugly smirks to herself looking forward into the distance in time with starting up the Vespa, "Good choice." Paige throttles the scooter forcing an instant and unexpected acceleration successfully getting Emily to wrap her arms around her waist, Paige continuing to smirk, pleased with her clever and mischievous ways.

* * *

"Isn't the festival supposed to be closed during the week?" Emily questions in confusion.

"Turns out, I 'm good at making friends." Paige answers with her trademark smirk and a charming wink of her eye. Paige had gotten the entire festival to open just for the two of them by scoring a deal with the owners. Emily rolling her eyes in response as they disembark the red scooter and make their way towards the main entrance.

Emily giggles in disbelief once she realizes where Paige has taken them first, "Go-karting?!"

Paige chuckles at Emily's excited tone. "Yeah, I don't see why not. I always used to go with my friends back home." Emily not failing to notice Paige's emphasis on the word 'friends' causing her to smile triumphantly. She was happy she could finally relax and just enjoy herself.

The track was one of the first attractions set to the left of the entrance of the festival. The festival was only open for these couple of weekends, effectively leaving just the two teenagers and the occasional worker that would mediate the stands they would play at. Despite the festival supposed to being closed, it surely didn't appear that way as all the shimmery lights of the different attractions were shining brightly against the opaque night sky.

"No, I love go-karting! I always used to go with my dad when I was little." Emily says while approaching the go-karts.

"Okay so I'm thinking we should make this interesting." Paige proposes with a devious smirk.

"What do you have in mind McCullers?" Emily asks, internally nervous as to what Paige will come up with.

"Loser buys dinner." Paige states more than asks.

Emily relieved to know that was all Paige was proposing. _'Maybe we really can just be friends._' Emily thought to herself, secretly not fully convinced when remembering her strong attraction to the striking brunette. "Deal. You're on." Emily replies.

"Good, because I'm feeling like filet mignon and some lobster tails tonight." Paige says wittily with a wink. "Then I hope you brought enough money for the both us." Emily quips back.

"Still hungry for filet mignon and lobster tails?" Emily giggles teasingly.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we get it. You won." Paige rolls her eyes with a smile etched on her face noting how much fun Emily was having.

"So what's next on the itinerary, McCullers?" Emily asks excitedly.

"It's your turn to choose, Fields. I chose go-karting, so take your pick." Paige smiles ushering her hands out to the atmosphere.

"Okay... I hope you like roller coasters!" Completely caught up in the moment Emily clutches Paige's hand eagerly pulling her towards the thrilling ride not realizing the affect of their hands being interlocked has on either one of them.

* * *

After playing just about every game at the festival and riding all the rides together, the fellow classmates had permanent grins etched onto their faces. The two athletes mentally concluded this indeed felt like nothing else but a date, although neither of them was brave enough to admit it to one another. But Paige had one more stop before taking Emily back home.

As they continue to walk around the festival admiring the lights, Paige playfully nudges Emily's shoulder with her own, "You hungry yet?"

Emily smiles, "You don't have to buy us a fancy steak and expensive seafood, you know?" Emily says feeling guilty at the thought of Paige buying them an expensive dinner after everything she's already done for her tonight.

"I wasn't planning to." Paige smirks while stopping in front of her planned destination. "What?" Emily asks confused.

"I hope you like mobile picnics." Paige points to the picnic basket plopped on a miniature round table bolted to the middle of the rather larger Farris wheel carriage waiting for them at the bottom.

"Thanks Alfred." Paige whispers to the man on her left as she discretely hands him some cash. Alfred opens the waist high door to the Farris wheel carriage ushering the two girls to get in.

Emily was slightly hesitant to get on the romantic ride with Paige. Emily had told her she just wanted to be friends even though tonight had somehow changed the swimmer's mind, she didn't want to be given the perfect opportunity of possibly ambushing Paige with her lips and scarring her off. She could barely control her urges on the ground, let alone a couple hundred feet in the air, snuggled up together gazing at the stars.

"Paige...I-" Emily starts, Paige quickly cutting her off sensing Emily's hesitation to embark the large spinning wheel but for different reasons she supposed. "If you don't want to get on, you don't have to, Em. We made a deal remember?"

Emily's heart flutters at hearing Paige use her nickname again and her resolve further melts. "You're more than welcome to wait down here with Alfred while I go up there and enjoy my dinner because I'm freaking hungry." Paige teases. Despite her mind telling her not to get on the Farris wheel, Emily boards the carriage anyway.

Emily slides in first sitting down on the small rounded bench attached to the inside of the carriage, similar to a booth in a restaurant, with Paige following suit. Once both girls are settled in, Alfred puts the spinning wheel in motion, gracefully sending them to the highest peak of the ride.

The view is nothing short of breathtaking. The bright city lights beneath their feet mirror the sprinkled stars above them. The calm night sky is a deep rich navy in color accompanied by the faintest cool breeze. Both athletes so mesmerized by the sight in front of them failed to notice the couple minutes of silence that lied amongst them.

Paige finally breaking the stillness, "So feeling any less stressed about our exam on Friday?"

Despite her previous reservations about being alone with Paige, she realized she's never had more fun or been more carefree with anyone before. "What exam?" Emily answers with a thankful smile. "Really though, thank you for all of tonight Paige. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun."

"Of course. It was my pleasure, literally. Seeing you try to use that BB shotgun to shoot those beer bottles was hilarious."

"I'm glad I could entertain you," Emily giggled flirtatiously.

Not only was she feeling less stressed about school, but also the anxiety that came with being with Paige had almost completely dissipated leaving her feeling only pure bliss and the fluttering of butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

Not once did her ex-girlfriend pop up in her mind since she was with Paige tonight. _'Maybe I really can move on with Paige.' _Her thoughts were in complete contrast from the start of their 'friendly outing'.

Emily didn't know if it was the sudden change in altitude resulting in less oxygen and logic to seep into her mind, but for some reason she felt she was ready to possibly commit to the charming girl seated next to her. She was completely mind-boggled at how her intensions changed within the three hours they were together tonight.

After all, if this wasn't even considered a date on Paige's part, Emily couldn't even imagine how loving the girl would be if she'd actually steal the soccer player's heart.

If only either girl knew, Emily already had.

* * *

**Paige POV**

As the night went on from the go-kart track, though Emily could never sense it, Paige was incrementally becoming more anxious. Every time she would hear Emily laugh heartedly or would meet her warm gaze, she couldn't be surer that being alone with the stunning brunette was a dangerous game.

She was looking over the cliff, down at the path she would fall if she let herself jump. She'd been down this scary trail once before. Paige would never admit it to anyone but she had her heart broken once, and from that day she promised she would never let herself feel that pain again. Except this time all of her emotions were magnified by a thousand, frightening her even further at how much more rapidly and intensely she was feeling for the ravened hair beauty.

The first couple of weeks Paige had thought she just simply had a lustful crush on Emily. She craved the challenge of getting Emily to see her in a different light, but had no idea that trying to charm Emily would result in Emily completely charming her heart.

She was so sure her heart was buried too deep for anyone to reach it. But there it was, getting tickling feathery light touches from the gorgeous swimmer. It was ridiculous. The roles were reversing to a tee. Emily was becoming more comfortable with the idea of dating Paige, and Paige was completely against doing anything similar to this night ever again.

Despite all of this, Paige didn't want the brown-eyed stunner to not be in her life all of a sudden. She couldn't not have her there after growing to know the amazing person she was, not to mention Emily's loyal best friends. Paige would just have to keep her feelings at bay and establish a few rules. She was convinced that she could be successful at being friends and only friends with Emily. _'It'll be much easier too, since Emily wants the same thing.'_ So she thought.

"Yes! Mission accomplished." Paige replies playfully while quirking her eyebrow. She reaches for the picnic basket thoroughly hungry, "So we have turkey on sourdough and on rye. Which will it be Miss Fields?" "Hm, surprise me." Paige passes her a sandwich, both girls tucking into them quickly as they've worked up an appetite.

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Paige?" Emily coaxes for her attention.

"Yeah?" Paige casually responds, distracted by putting the contents of the picnic back into the basket.

Emily desired to discuss her sudden newfound interest in repeating this so-called 'hangout' with Paige. Finally admitting to herself that there was no way Paige didn't want to be more than friends after planning such as special night for themselves.

"Um, you have a little-" Emily tries to point to the smudged whipping cream right underneath Paige's lips she spotted after Paige quickly glanced up to re-affirm Emily she was listening, even though she continued to organize the contents of the picnic basket.

"Hm? Where?" Paige failing to wipe off the sweet cream they ate with fresh fruit for dessert.

Emily giggles at Paige's pathetic attempt in wiping her mouth, "No, you're totally off. Here I'll get it." Emily grabs a napkin scooting closer to Paige. The soccer player casually lifts her right arm in between the two of them, placing it on the edge of the wall their backs were resting on. Her newfound position allowed both classmates to almost completely face each other, coaxing Emily to shorten the distance even more.

With their faces merely inches away, both girls' breath hitch. Paige desperately tries to control her intense and heavy heartbeats praying her rib cage won't completely shatter from the vibrations.

Emily tenderly wipes off the whipping cream, in time, shamelessly staring at Paige's perky lips. Instead of scooting to her previous position, she locks eyes with Paige realizing the girl was already staring at her. "Got it." She whispers.

Emily feels a familiar pressure in her chest, the same feeling of her lungs begging for air during her swim races. Paige was completely frozen in place. Even if there was anywhere else to go, she physically wouldn't have been able to move. She felt like she was paralyzed. The soccer player knew what was coming, but she couldn't summon the words or movement to stop Emily. Truth be told, deep down Paige didn't want to stop her.

Despite the intense sensations both girls were feeling inside, one could never tell by the calm looks on their faces. Paige was in complete awe. Her eyes glazed over from the sight of the exotic yet naturally beautiful girl in front of her.

Emily's rich dark orbs dart back up to Paige's lighter eyes searching for any reservations. "Paige-" Em whispered before Paige firmly pressed her lips against her own.

Paige's earlier metaphorical paralysis had completely dissipated the second she heard her name so sensually seep out of Emily's full lips.

It took no time at all for Emily to reciprocate Paige's delicious kisses with her own firm yet tender ones. The kiss began slow and sensual, but before long their kisses became frantic and lustful. The two brunettes afraid they might not have the chance to do this again.

Emily's right hand was placed on Paige's jaw, feeling the soccer player's mouth skillfully work against her own. The sensation turning Emily on immensely, elicited a breathy moan from her luscious lips as she slightly arched her back trying to reduce their proximity even more. Paige mentally noted it as one of the sexiest sounds she's ever heard causing her to mover her hand placed on Emily's thigh, further up to grab at the stunning swimmer's hips.

The sexual tension between the two athletes was significantly building over the weeks they were spending together. It was an overdue release for the fellow classmates, but it only left them craving more.

A sudden jolt of movement causes the two girls to jump apart effectively breaking their tingling lips from one another. The two beauties perplexed as to where they were, took a few beats to realize the Farris Wheel was bringing them back down to reality.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I really hope you can enjoy this chapter. I had many interruptions from life while writing this one unfortunately, so I don't know how well it's going to flow since I didn't give it the attention I wanted to.** **It'll tell you where I'll be going with the story so that's really exciting for me to see you all's reactions! :) I'll try my best to make the next one better! As always reviews and suggestions are more than welcomed and encouraged.:) You guys are what have kept me going all this time, so I can't thank you enough.**

**P.S.- I've never written a kissing scene before, so I'd love your suggestions on what to improve from the one of chapter 3. Please and thank you. :)**

**Rpmh: Oh no!:( Well I'm glad I can slightly ease your heart, since there won't TOO much swimming in this story. :)**

**RJMello: The drama has just began! ;P**

**Guest 1: Mmm, define rich? ;)**

**Guest 2: Thank you! I really try to explain things so you guys can see the way I imagine it myself. :) The vespa scene was one of my favorites to write. :D**

**Kvm9994: Couldn't be happier that it made it better for you. :) If there's anything else don't hesitate to let me know. :)**

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Wow, that must have been one awkward ride home." Hanna replies after listening to Emily tell her about last night's events on the other end of the phone.

"It was way beyond awkward. Which sucks because the entire night was incredible, Han! You should of scene it! Describing it doesn't give it justice."

"She should give Caleb a few tips." Hanna mutters more to herself.

"Oh please, you love cuddling up on the couch and watching Netflix movies with him." Emily reminds the blond beauty.

"I do, don't I?" Hanna affirms more than asks with a smile on her face. "Okay back to this kiss. How was she? Because if we're judging a book by its cover, she'd be a book that you'd want to read."

"Jesus Hanna, what goes on in your mind during the twenty-four hours of the day?" Emily asks baffled to Hanna's insinuations.

"Many things… Don't even act like you haven't thought about it a million times over. So tell me, how was it?"

"That's not really the most important point." Emily brushes off the blond's first statement.

"Yes it is! It so is. Give me details, I'm dying here!"

Emily sighs in defeat before a huge smile creeps onto her face remembering the fueled kiss between herself and Paige. "It was amazing. She was amazing."

"That's it? That's all you're giving me?" Hanna states monotonously. "Give me some adjectives besides amazing, will you?"

"Okay... Well, it was sexy and passionate and-" Emily says more to herself as she reflects on the steamy kiss, plopping down onto the window seat in her bedroom.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Hanna stops Emily, not wanting to imagine two of her friends feeling up each other. "So what are you going to say to her?" She continues after a beat.

"There's not much to say. After complete silence the entire ride home, she apologized for kissing me, saying she wanted us to remain as friends." Emily sighs disappointedly.

Hanna rolls her eyes, "There's no way you can have a kiss like that and not have feelings there."

"Hanna just let it go, okay? If she even does feel anything, she'll tell me when she's ready to."

"No! You need to confront her about it! Maybe she just needs some coaxing, maybe she's nervous about the situation." Hanna chimes in.

Emily scoffs in response, "Paige nervous? She's never nervous."

"She's human, Em."

"Emily you're going to be late for school!" Emily hears her mother holler from downstairs. "Please just drop it Hanna. I gotta go." Both girls bid their goodbyes before ending the phone call agreeing to see each other at school.

* * *

**Paige POV**

**"**Wow." Karly voices, soaking up all the information Paige informed her on.

Even though to everyone else Paige seemed her skilled and talented self at practice, right off the bat, Karly could tell Paige was off her game this morning on the soccer field.

Last night with Emily, was all Paige could think about. Rationalizing all the possibilities this could make her relationship with Emily even more complicated than it already was, kept her up tossing and turning at night.

Emily was easily becoming a vital factor in her life. She never wanted to do anything to jeopardize losing her for good. _'You just had to screw up everything and kiss her.' _Paige thought. She hoped that both girls could forget what happened and move past it.

Although, one thing Paige couldn't move past, was that Emily was having the best time… and that she had kissed her back. She didn't just kiss her back, she REALLY kissed her back. The thought of it never seized to make Paige's heart flutter.

She couldn't keep the events of last night to herself, or she would explode. Even Karly detected that something was affecting her soccer skills. She had to tell someone she trusted.

"Yeah, you could feel the awkward." Paige elaborated on the events after the kiss with Emily.

"So what are you going to do?" Karly asks intrigued.

"There's nothing to do, Karls. I told her I just wanted to be friends." Paige replies to the soccer player sitting on the bench in front of their lockers.

"Paige, you can't go and kiss someone like that, and then expect them to believe that you just want to be friends with them." Karly replies looking at her best friend pointedly.

"You clearly feel something for her, otherwise you wouldn't have kissed her." Karly continues.

"Okay, yes. I think she's attractive. Can you blame me?" Paige chuckles slightly embarrassed from admitting her attraction to Emily to her best friend for the first time.

Karly gives her a pointed look, "You know that's not what I was referring to."

Paige sighs in defeat as she leans her back against her locker with her arms crossed, "I'm not looking for a relationship Karls. I've got a lot on my plate this year with soccer, college and keeping up my grades. I don't have time for a girlfriend right now."

"Who are you trying to convince here, Paige?" Karly stares at the captain of the soccer team knowingly.

"McCullers! May I have a word with you please?" Coach Duffy calls out.

Paige glances back at Karly before heading to the head soccer coach's office, "I'll see you later."

* * *

"What's up Coach?" Paige says casually as she walks into the office.

"Have a seat." Coach Duffy replies before she sits in her office chair behind her desk.

"Uh am I in trouble?" Paige asks hesitantly while gripping each arm of the chair she's sitting in.

Coach Duffy chuckles, "No not to worry McCullers, you're not in trouble."

Paige relaxes, "Oh cool. Ok then what's up?"

Coach Duffy replies sassily, "Well if you let me speak for a second, I can tell you."

"Sorry." Paige mumbles glancing downwards before looking back up to hear what her coach has to say.

"As you already know, Coach Jackson is retiring, so as Captain of the team, I'm really going to need you to go the extra mile in leading the team before the new assistant coach spot is filled."

"You got it Coach, I'll do my best to help out." Paige replies humbly.

"You're best is enough, that's why I made you Captain." Coach Duffy winks.

"That seems like proper connection." Paige chuckles in response.

"Also, we're going to have to start doubling up on practices since soccer season is around the corner. Practices in the mornings and right after school." The coach continues.

"Sure thing Coach, I'll spread the word to the rest of the team." Paige nods.

"Alright get to class before you're late." Coach Duffy voices as she turn her attention to her computer screen.

* * *

"Hey!" As Paige strolls to her first period, she is abruptly yanked into the janitor's closet on her right hand-side.

"What the-" Paige asks in shock seeing Emily and Hanna in front of her.

"Shhh, we're not supposed to be in here." Hanna tries to calm Paige down.

"Really? I would have never guessed." Paige replies sarcastically while straightening her shirt.

"What's going on?" Paige asks, finally composed.

"You and Emily need to talk." Hanna eyes Paige keenly.

Paige sighs knowingly, then glances at Emily before resting her gaze on Hanna, "Okay, so why are you in here?"

"Because someone had to yank Emily in here first, duh." Hanna replies as if it's the most obvious observation.

She continues, "I'll leave you two, to it. I expect zero awkwardness at lunch." She punctuates before she closes the closet door behind her.

"Never thought I'd be in the closest again." Paige scoffs with a chuckle breaking the silence.

Emily chuckles at the cheesy-ness of Paige's joke. "We can just put on a good face, and be on our way." Emily offers sweetly.

"No, Hanna's right. You deserve an explanation." Paige sighs before meeting Emily's warm stare with a smile.

Emily crosses her arms to what Paige thought was her signal to start talking, but in actuality, it was because the swimmer didn't trust her hands standing this close to the soccer player in front of her.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression by kissing you. I was caught in the moment." Paige says while staring at the ground.

"You're really important to me, Em." Paige says tenderly after a beat, as she darts her eyes back to Emily's.

Emily's breath hitched at Paige's declaration and made her weak in the knees.

"That said, I always want you here… in my life. I would never want to risk losing you. I'm just not a relationship person, you know? I respect you way too much to look at you as just another prize to win, and then move over to the next one without so much as a thought."

Emily couldn't decide if she was flattered or upset by Paige's confession. She concluded she felt a little of both.

"So you're a player… in both senses." Emily smiles playfully trying to lighten the mood.

Truth was, Paige wasn't much of a player at all. Sure she was a great flirt when she wanted to be, but she never slept around with girls.

She was quite the opposite, actually. She was always a serious type of relationship kind of girl. But after being burned once, she had no clue if her heart would ever be ready for one again.

Emily deserved someone that was ready to devote their entire heart. She deserved a confident heart that was more than willing to open up to her. Not a damaged one with shattered pieces scattered everywhere.

But this was the only excuse Paige could think of to keep Emily from having any ideas about them. '_If she even had any,'_ Paige thought.

Paige responds teasingly with a wink to accentuate her point to Emily, "Yeah I guess you could say that."

Emily rolls her eyes, with a smile etched on her face, not being able to stop the affects of the athlete's charm.

"Okay it's settled then?" Emily asks before making her way to the door.

"I just poured my heart out to you and that's all I get?" Paige teases in disbelief.

Emily smirks while she open's the door to the janitor's, "Not so fun being on the other side of the playing field, is it McCullers?"

Paige smirks back as she follows Emily, suit, "Touché."

* * *

**Emily POV**

It's been a month since Emily and Paige kissed on their night out together. And most of the awkwardness between them, if not all of it has completely vanished. Despite them continually being attracted to each other, they've found their niche in controlling their urges, allowing their friendship to genuinely grow.

Not only has Paige grown closer to Emily, but in fact, to Hanna, Spencer and Aria too, not to mention her own teammates. They supported and celebrated each other's hobbies and passions. Whether it was Spencer's debates, Paige's soccer games, or in this case Emily's swimming competitions.

"Cheers to Emily winning all her races!" Hanna yells out to the group of girls encircled together.

All the girls were able to successfully sneak in with their fake . The crowded club was thudding from the heavy beats of music bouncing off the dark walls. The white and blue lights created a cool ambiance that was evidently pleasurable, due to the vast amount of people that filled the dimmed nigt-club.

Paige and Emily clink their drinks together, maintaining flirtatious glares while gulping a refreshing sip from their glasses.

They didn't know if it was the fun and carefree atmosphere or simply the alcohol, but Emily and Paige were playing that dangerous game again.

Both girls couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

Emily was wearing a short black dress that '_hugged her curves in the most delicious way.' _Paige mentally noted.

The cut outs on the sides of the dress allowed Paige's imagination to wander on how appealing Emily's abs were, and made the dress super edgy and fashion forward.

At the bottom of her seemingly endless legs were a pair a black pumps that raised her to eye level with her favorite soccer player. Her dark locks were flowing in loose waves that framed her beautiful face.

Emily was captivatingly sexy, elegant and graceful, making it very problematic for Paige to keep her eyes and hands to herself.

Paige was wearing a women's tuxedo capris pant ending at the top of her ankles, punctuated with black pointy heels. The look was polished with a tucked in, barely transparent, white flowy collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

The gorgeous swimmer reasoned that Paige looked sophisticated, refined and sexy, all at the same time.

Paige saunters nearer to Emily and places her hand gently on the small of her back. The action sends shivers up Emily's spine leaving a tingling sensation where the soccer player relaxes her hand.

In result of the hollering music, Paige brushes her soft lips against Emily's ear in order for the tanned beauty to hear her. "You look beautiful tonight." Paige says genuinely more than flirtatiously.

Paige lures her head back briefly to capture Emily's enchanting gaze with a honest smile. The comment makes Emily's heart flutter, the butterflies in her stomach swarm and instantly engraves the most mesmerizing smile Paige has ever seen.

Emily breaks eye contact to lightly press her left temple onto Paige's, "You don't look too bad yourself."

Paige smiles sincerely into her ear, "You were amazing in the water today."

They lock eyes with matching beaming grins. Their lingering gazes last longer than any pair of acquaintances would usually share.

Suddenly, Paige feels someone clutch her shoulders as if they were giving her a massage, effectively breaking her attention from Emily, "Hey Spence."

As much as Emily and Paige loved Spencer, they weren't too pleased with her bursting their intimate bubble.

"There's a girl over there that can't stop making googley eyes at you." Spencer says discretely nodding her head towards the mystery girl's direction.

Emily could instantly feel her jealousy creep up under her skin.

"Um I don't think so Spence." Paige chuckles brushing off her friends statement before Spencer raps her arm around her shoulders.

"Please, she's practically undressing you with her eyes." Spencer scoffs in response.

Spencer's remark only increases Emily's jealousy ten fold. She feels her temperature and heart rate increase promptly.

"Yeah Paige you should go for it." Emily states trying to hide the agitation in her voice.

"You are a soccer player, so go play the field." Emily continues before downing the rest of her beverage.

"Um-" Paige perplexed by Emily's admission after the personal moment they were just having.

"Excuse me, I need another drink." Emily mutters, brushing shoulders with Paige as she passes her.

"Em-" Paige voices as her gaze follows the tanned beauty walking over to the crowded bar.

She sighs in defeat with a tinge of frustration. _'The only field I want to play with is you.'  
_

Spencer as one of Emily's best friends noticed her abrupt change in demeanor, as did Paige.

"I'll go check on her." Paige heads to the bar before Spencer can insist.

* * *

"Excuse me! Hello?! Can I get some service here please?" Emily voices trying to get the bartender's attention from behind the counter.

"How many times have you tipped him?" Paige surprises Emily with her presence as she comes up next to her.

"What? Oh hey Paige. Um, I haven't had the chance to tip him yet. What're you doing here anyway?" Emily shoots over her shoulder, her jealously slightly resolved.

Paige chuckles, "Well there's your problem." Her demeanor shifts to serious, "I'm getting that girl drinks just like you asked me to."

_'__Aaand it's back.'_ Emily attempts to cover up her jealousy but Paige detects the tinge of dejection in her voice, "Oh right. Good luck with that."

"Thanks." Paige bores into Emily's warm eyes secretly wanting Emily demand her not to go for the other girl.

Emily forces a smile with a tint of sadness in her eyes, "You're welcome."

Deciding tonight wasn't the time and place to open up to Emily about her complex feelings, she whistles out to the guy frantically making drinks.

The man quickly catches Paige's gaze and sends her a nod asking for what she needs. "Hey bud, can I get two vodka sodas please?" "You got it McCullers." He replies with another nod.

"Are you kidding me?! How did you do that?!" Emily's saddened demeanor quickly changing to surprised and awestruck.

Emily feels her phone vibrate coaxing her to pull it out of her pocket to check the new text message.

"Hold that thought." She says to Paige as she opens her mouth to speak, effectively closing it.

Emily mindlessly moves a few walks away from the overly crowded bar to have better access in seeing her screen. She quickly types out a reply to her mother as she blindly walks back to Paige.

"Oh sorry- Samara?" Emily says in utter shock.

"Emily! Hi! Wow, you look great. How've you been?" Samara says confidently while looking Emily up and down.

"Um, I've been great, thanks." Emily replies not able to form sentences that require any sort of thought process from the constant shock of seeing her ex.

"Awesome. So what are you doing here? Who are you here with?" Samara says, trying for a conversation.

"I uh… I'm-" Emily makes a quick glance to the bar to then see Paige grab two drinks before heading back in her direction.

"I… I'm here with my girlfriend and the girls. We're celebrating winning the swim meet earlier today." Emily spits out before she could talk herself out of what she was just pondering.

Emily stalling for her scheming plan, asks Samara, "How about you? What are you doing in this neck of the woods?"

"I'm actually-"

Emily transfers her attention to Paige quickly clutching her forearm before she can walk past her. "Hey baby. Thanks for the drink." Emily purrs flirtatiously before pecking the soccer player on the cheek.

"Em? What are you doing?" Paige squints her eyes puzzled as to what in the hell has gotten into Emily.

The sexy brown-eyed girl takes one of the beverages in Paige's hand. "Um, you're welcome. But, that wasn't for you."

Emily subtly widens her eyes giving Paige a pointed look before forging a giggle. "Baby, you're so funny."

Paige still bewildered, crunches her eyebrows together, "Would you stop calling me that? What is wrong with you?"

"Hi, I'm Samara. You must be Emily's girlfriend." Samara's voice shifts both athletes' attention to her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Paige squints her eyes, quirking her head slightly to Emily trying to hide her baffled expression.

Emily slides her hand that was clutching Paige's forearm, into the soccer player's soft hand successfully interlocking them.

"I was just telling Samara about us. How we came here tonight to celebrate my win today." Emily says while giving Paige's hand a tight squeeze, capturing her gaze before giving her a pointed look again.

Paige finally catching on, not pleased with the situation, but not wanting to embarrass Emily greets Samara. "Oh right. Hi Samara, I'm Paige." Paige politely shakes Samara's hand with a tight smile.

"Nice to meet you, Paige. I was just about to tell Emily I'm transferring to Rosewood High." Samara says courteously.

Emily chokes on the drink she took from Paige but recuperates quickly, "What? Why?" Surprising Emily even more is feeling Paige soothe her thumb over her hand that's interlocked with her own, efficiently calming her down.

"Yeah my dad got the new position as assistant coach for the Rosewood's girls' soccer team."

Now it was Paige's turn to choke on her beverage. _'This just keeps getting even better.'_ Both girls thought sarcastically to themselves.

Emily feigns a polite smile, "Wow that's great Samara, and tell him 'Congrats' for us."

"I will, thanks. So how long have you two love birds been together?" Samara continues sweetly concealing her jealousy.

"Three months-" "Two months-" The athletes reply simultaneously.

"Two months-" "Three months-" Both girls, in time reverse their responses trying to disguise their first mishap only to make the same mistake again.

Emily smiles nervously, "Two and half months if you want to be exact."

"Right baby?" Emily asks looking up at Paige. Paige forcing a straight smile before softening her expression, "That's right…babe."

"Aw that's fantastic, Em. You two make the cutest couple." They both look up to meet Samara's stare.

Paige looks at her questioningly with her eyebrow raised, "We do?" "I mean… yes. Yes, we do." Paige nods her head with gritted teeth forcing a smile at Samara, trying to camouflage the pain from Emily discretely stomping on her foot.

Samara chuckles, "Okay well you two enjoy the rest of your night." Samara meets Emily's gaze then continues with a sensual tone, "It was great to see you Emily. See you around."

Emily smiles back politely unaware of Paige's slight jealousy, "You too, Samara."

"It was great to see you, Emily." Paige mocks Samara's attempt to flirt with an unimpressed expression on her face.

Emily chuckles in disbelief, "Wow McCullers, are you jealous?"

"Are you insane?!" Paige quips back. "What in the hell was that?"

"I know-" Emily starts but Paige keeps her from continuing, "What part of 'Lets just be friends' did you not understand? Because I'm thinking it's the 'friends' part." Paige says sarcastically with agitation in her voice.

"I know, I'm sorry! I panicked! I didn't know what else to do." Emily tries for an apology.

As irritated as Paige was, she understood where Emily was coming from. If she'd seen her ex-girlfriend, she would want her to see that she's happily moved on with someone else, not sulking over the relationship they once had a while ago. It was a common human emotion, but it didn't make the situation Paige's was in any easier.

"Whatever, I guess we can just say we broke up when she gets to Rosewood." Paige states, her anger resolving.

"What? No! We can't! She's going to think I can't hold down a relationship! Or she'll just figure out I was lying about us. And I don't know which one is more pathetic!" Emily says panicked.

Paige chuckles as if it's the craziest most impossible thing to happen on Earth, "So what, we're just supposed to pretend we're in a relationship until we graduate?"

She sarcastically gazes at Emily, then metaphorically notices the wheels turning in her mind. "Nononono, no way! I know what you're thinking, Fields and it's not happening!"

"But would it be so bad-"

"Yes. Absolutely. It would be worse than bad, it would be disastrous." Paige cuts the swimmer off before she can try to convince her.

Emily sighs, "Please Paige, I'm begging you. I'll never ask for anything else ever again! I can't let her see me like this."

"Like what? Em, you have it amazing! You're Rosewood's star swimmer, you've got an amazing group of friends that love you and that would do anything for you, you have a great-"

"I know, I know. But it just isn't the same thing. It's just- never mind it's not like you'd understand." Emily sighs in defeat, not realizing the sensitive string she just pulled at in Paige's heart.

"I understand more than you could ever know, Emily. You may think you know all about me, but you don't know the half of it." Paige says gritting her teeth.

"It's not like it's my fault! Ever since we kissed, you've changed! You've been acting completely different around me! The other girls may have not noticed but I have, Paige! So how can you blame me for not knowing all about you?!" Emily snaps in frustration.

After a beat she sighs, guilty for taking her frustration out on the soccer player, "Look Paige, I'm sor-"

"Don't worry about it. Hope you enjoy the rest of your night." Paige says calmly as if her and Emily weren't just fighting, before heading for the exit of the club.

Emily stares at her confused as to how quick Paige's demeanor changed, then internally surprised by the hurt she spots in Paige's eyes.

"Paige wait." Emily reaches for the athlete's arm, but the taller brunette brushes her off. Emily senses salty tears stingy in her eyes threatening to spill from her darkened orbs as she watches Paige walk away from her.

After a beat she takes a deep breath, gathers herself and heads back to her group of friends.

"Hey where's Paige going?" Hanna asks in confusion noticing Paige have walked out of the club.

"She went home, she said she's not feeling too well." Emily replies monotonously, fed up with the drama.

"Oh no, is she okay?" Hanna asks worriedly. "Yeah I think she just has a bit of a migraine. I'm actually not feeling too well myself so I'm just going to head home too."

"Would you by any chance be going to the same house as Paige is?" Hanna says teasingly quirking her eyebrows.

Emily would normally get exasperated at that type of remark, but at the end of such a day she instead smiles lazily at Hanna, "Bye Hanna."

Hanna knowing what she suggested was not true replies seriously, "Call me if you need anything." Emily nods before hugging each of her best friends goodbye.

* * *

Emily wakes up feeling horrible about her uncharacteristic behavior the night before. She couldn't believe she expected Paige to agree to such a ridiculous plan and then to top off being completely ludicrous, she yelled at her.

"Yeah. And then if I wasn't already being the worst person, I yelled at her Han. Emily disappointed in her behavior, explains to her best friend on the other end of the phone.

"Wow, maybe she really did go home with a migraine." Hanna replies teasingly.

"Not helping." Emily indirectly asking Hanna how to make it up to Paige.

"Just apologize Em. Paige may not show it that often but she has the biggest heart. She values your friendship. It'll take a lot more than an argument to keep her from ever talking to you again."

_'__Yeah. Right. Friendship.' _Emily thought forlornly to herself. "I don't know Han, she seemed pretty upset-"

"Will you just trust me and go and talk to her?" Hanna states more than asks. "She's at the school's soccer field practicing for her big game next week."

"Wow, look at you, memorizing her complete schedule and all." Emily says teasingly.

"Don't be jealous Em, it's not a good look." Hanna teases back.

"Okay, so I'll just wait until she's done with practice and then I'll talk to her." Emily brushes off Hanna's last comment concluding her plans to apologize to Paige.

"Sounds good to me! Let me know how it goes." Hanna replies. "I will, thanks Han." The best friends bid their goodbyes before Emily sees her way off to meet Paige.

* * *

The soccer field was quite a lovely sight. The rich green grass was freshly grazed, with a fresh coat of white paint marking the land.

Emily seats herself in the shiny metal bleachers allowing herself a few minutes to admire her Paige's soccer skills before she has to head down and apologize to the girl.

Paige was simply amazing at the sport. She was exceedingly confident and fluid in her game. Not to mention, extremely fast on her feet. Emily couldn't help but admit to herself that Paige was incredibly sexy in her element.

Paige's cheeks where tinted the faintest of reds, and her tank top was clinging to her upper body displaying a faint outline of her sculpted abs. Her arms shined with a sheen of sweat further defining her already chiseled arms and shoulders. Her long legs were strong and powerful as she kicked the ball into the netted goal.

_'__Okay that's enough gawking. Stop being a creeper and go and talk to her already.' _Emily thought to herself before making her way down to the soccer field.

Emily stood by the sidelines not wanting to disturb Paige practicing. She didn't want to ambush her. Paige would notice her on her own when she was ready.

Soon enough Paige glanced up, meeting Emily's gaze on her. She pulled out her headphones before both athletes began walking towards each other. For once Paige was completely calm and only Emily was bundled up with nerves.

"Hi." Emily greets Paige hesitantly, hoping Paige wouldn't be angry with her for crashing her practice.

"Hey." Paige greets the swimmer back calmly. That's what soccer did for her, it was her escape. When anything was bothering Paige, one could put big money on the chances of finding her with a soccer ball between her feet.

A brief silence was graced upon the two girls as Emily was searching Paige's eyes for any type of irritation in seeing her here. There wasn't any.

"So what're you doing here?" Paige breaks the silence.

"I came here to apologize." Emily replies as Paige dips her head to tamper with the white headphones in her hands.

Paige looks back up as Emily continues, "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you last night. It was awful and wrong on so many levels. No matter how good of friends we are, it wasn't right of me to ask you of something so ridiculous and then yell at you for not agreeing to it."

"And you're right. Even though we've spent a lot of time together, I don't know everything about you. But I would more than love to, if you'd let me. I really am sorry Paige. "

Quiet stillness lies upon them as Emily finishes her apology. "Will you please say something?" Paige glances back down before prodding at her headphones again.

Emily concluding Paige wasn't going to say anything to her in return sighs in defeat and turns on her heels.

Before Emily can walk a distance safe enough to let go of the tears threatening to leave her eyes, Paige finally bellows out to her, "I'll do it."

Paige's husky and rasped voice causes Emily to stop in her tracks.

"I'll pretend to be your girlfriend as long as you need me to." Paige continues, coaxing Emily to turn around and face her.

Paige meets Emily's still saddened gaze. The soccer player can't help but flash her trademark smirk at the beautiful girl in front of her.

"I can't ask that of you Paige." Emily finally replies.

Paige continues to smirk at the tanned beauty, "You already have. So what's the big deal?"

Emily looks at her in disbelief, "The big deal is that I can't ask you to stop living your life, just so I can look better in front of my ex-girlfriend and only maybe, make her jealous."

"Oh she was jealous." Paige says smugly while sauntering to where Emily is standing with her arms crossed.

Emily rolls her eyes with a smile she can't help but express at Paige's captivating grin.

Thoughts of reality quickly pull her back down, "I'm serious Paige. What if you meet someone, or someone wants to try things out with? How would that work if you're too busy being in a fake relationship with me? I couldn't live with myself if I'm the reason you grow to be all alone with twenty-seven cats."

Paige rolls her eyes in response, "Would you stop being so dramatic? First of all, worst-case scenario we fake this thing for the rest of senior year. Second of all, I told you, I'm not looking for a real relationship right now anyway. And third of all, I won't be alone because you're in this thing with me. Which means you'll also be an old lady with twenty-seven cats." Paige punctuates with a smile.

"So are you in this or what?" Paige asks.

Emily sighs turning her face to her right, looking into the distance before she flits her gaze to Paige's warm stare.

A smile creeps onto her previously serious expression, "Okay, let's do it. But, if at anytime you feel like you want out, we'll stop. Deal?"

"You've got yourself a deal, Fields." Paige flashes her trademark smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I managed to write another chapter! :D I have ideas for the next 2 or 3 chapters that I know you guys will love! I'm just trying to keep the pacing slightly realistic lol…my brain comes up with ideas much faster than I can type unfortunately :P ..As always I dearly appreciate the reviews and suggestions. You guys are truly what keep me motivated and help me polish my writing. :) **

**I'll probably update within the next few days since I'm pretty excited for the next few chapters. Can't thank you all enough for reading and following the story! Hope you enjoy!**

**Darkredeyes: Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Don't worry you'll get those moments. ;)**

**Plamin24: Their interactions have only just begun! ;D …and well, obviously. ;)))**

**Kvm9994: You read my mind. ;) The long reviews are more than welcomed my friend! :)**

**Guest: That was a fun scene to write! I'm glad you got the comedy out of it, that's what I was going for. **

* * *

**Chapter V**

**Emily POV**

"Okay Em, I love you but this is the stupidest idea I've heard from you in a long time." Hanna says sitting cross-legged on Emily's bed before returning her attention to the fashion magazine lied out in front of her.

"Well it doesn't matter because Samara already thinks we're together."

Emily states crossing her arms, standing in front of the end of her bed.

"You and Paige shouldn't do this. One of you is bound to get hurt and then things will never be the same again… between all of us." Hanna flits her attention back to Emily now sitting on her window seat.

"Han, we're big girls. We know how to separate our real emotions from our pretend ones."

"You can't seriously tell me you believe in what you just said?" Hanna looks at her best friend disbelieving.

"Oh that must be Paige!" Emily jumps to the sound of the doorbell.

"This is going to get real interesting…" Hanna mutters to herself before following Emily down the stairs to greet Paige.

It was a sunny Sunday morning, and yesterday on the soccer field Paige had agreed to come over to Emily's house to discuss what the rules were for their faux relationship.

"Paige! Hey! Come in!" Emily greets Paige excitedly giving her a quick one-armed hug.

"Hey boo! How's my favorite soccer player doing?" Hanna says nonchalantly moving to the taller girl's side, wrapping her arm around Paige's waist as Paige wraps hers around the blond's shoulders.

"Hi girls, I'm great. How's my favorite blond?" Paige smiles glancing down at the blue-eyed beauty, then back up to Emily.

"Should I be worried?" Emily squints her eyes teasingly. "Because you two actually make a really cute couple."

"Careful Em, don't give her any ideas. She might use me to make Caleb jealous to spice up their relationship." Paige teases back.

"Wait, I'm liking the sound of this-" Hanna is interrupted by the tanned beauty.

"I'm not using you McCullers. You agreed to this, remember?" Emily smirks with little accusation wrapped in her voice, well knowing she put Paige in this situation first.

"Let's just go over the ground rules before I change my mind." Paige says playfully quirking her eyebrow.

Emily leads the two girls whose arms are still wrapped around each other up the stairs back to her room.

"Um is that a white board? I didn't know this was an extracurricular class." Paige points to the board placed next to Emily's window seat.

"Well I thought you guys could take a few notes, there's no way you'll remember everything by memory." Emily says casually while getting dry erase markers from her desk. _'I remember anything and everything that has do to with you.' _Paige thought.

"Here." Emily tosses Paige a thin notebook with a pen attached. The coordinated soccer player catches it without so much as a look before scanning the sketchpad in her grasp.

"You too Hanna." Emily throws a similar notebook to her best friend lounging on her bed engrossed with her phone, forcing the thin booklet to land on her face.

"Really, Em?" Hanna sighs in frustration before removing the opened notebook from her face. "Sorry I wasn't looking." Emily states bashfully.

"Yeah apparently neither was I." Hanna mutters to herself while adjusting her seating on the bed.

"Alright, class is in session kids!" Emily voices sweetly. "What? I'm trying to make this fun for you two." Emily defends when both girls give her an unenthusiastic expression.

Paige was grateful Emily couldn't read minds, because hers couldn't stop fantasizing the swimmer in a sexy librarian outfit. _'Get it together McCullers. This is important to Emily.'_

Paige rolls her eyes before taking a seat next to Hanna, allowing her to sit on the edge of the bed with one leg folded up and one hanging off the mattress. Both girls simultaneously open up their notebooks and pull out their pens.

"Okay first things first. Pet names." Emily points with a yardstick to the first thing on the list written on the whiteboard in blue ink.

"Absolutely not." Paige says monotonously.

"Come on, we have to use them every once in a while to make it believable." Emily sighs.

Paige looks over to Hanna to see her shrug in response before the soccer player sighs in defeat, "Fine. Next."

"Okay. Holding hands. We should do it often but not too often. Because then it looks like we're completely dependable on each other. What's a good ratio Han?" Emily asks the blond for her opinion.

"I would say every time you're around Samara, she should see you two hold hands every 3 out of 4 times?" Hanna suggests more than confirms, leaving it up in the air for anyone else to throw in their suggestions.

"Paige what do you think?" Emily shifts her attention to the teenager.

"Sounds fantastic." Paige says sarcastically while distractedly writing down Emily's previous notes.

"Okay then… next we have…" Emily falters when she scans over what's jotted down on the whiteboard. Her mind rapidly flashes back to the kiss she shared with Paige on top of the Farris wheel, causing her to feel an intense heat creep up her neck.

Emily could feel her nerves rushing through her entire body increase ten fold, after she silently read the next topic on the board. "Kissing." Hanna voices for Emily, sensing she was anxious to bring up the topic herself.

Paige shoots her head up and instantly feels her heart rate increase, hoping Hanna sitting right next to her can't hear the deafening pulsing in her own ears.

"I uh…I'm not too big on PDA." Paige states casually despite the extreme sensations she feels within her body.

It's not that she physically didn't enjoy kissing Emily, she more than enjoyed it. She craved it. _'Maybe a little too much.'_ What made her opposed to kissing her was that the act ignited emotions within her that she was terrified to feel.

"Sure, but you have to show people you're into her Paige, otherwise you'll look like two best friends just holding hands." Hanna states, closely eyeing Paige to see if this subject has any affect on her.

Kissing Emily was a subject that beyond affected her. Paige was internally a hot mess, but she couldn't let it sneak up onto her outer-self. She'd be damned if she did.

"Alright then Miss Marin, the expert. How often should we kiss?" Paige asks Hanna coolly as if her heart wasn't about to explode from her chest.

Emily was more than wordlessly thankful Paige had asked Hanna, because she didn't know if she could even pose the question from her own lips.

"Whenever it feels right." Hanna smiles genuinely.

"Hanna it 's never going to 'feel right' because we're not in a real relationship, remember?" Paige states as if Hanna is missing the point of this entire situation.

"Paige you can't just treat each other like robots going through the rules step by step, otherwise Samara will sniff you guys out, and so will the whole school. You have to believe you two are really together for any of this to work." Hanna explains before glancing to Emily silently asking her for her two cents.

"I guess you're right, Hanna." Emily states shyly while playing with an invisible substance in her hands before she glances up at Paige cautiously.

"Alright, got it." Paige sighs already regretting in agreeing to such a mess of a situation. She had to move on from the topic before either girl in the room would question her persistent opposition. "What's next?"

After many debates, all three girls agreed that Emily and Paige would show up to each other's soccer games and swim meets, that they would eat lunch together, walk to their classes, go to parties, and attend the Homecoming Dance, all as a couple.

Even though each girl knew they already do more than half of those things, neither of them would ever admit it to the other. They just simply went along with the accords of their pretend relationship.

* * *

"So where's the rest of the crew?" Paige asks before biting into the apple Emily tossed her way from the counter she was leaning on.

"They need five minutes." Hanna replies glancing at her cell phone. "So we're the only people that know about you two?" Hanna continues glancing up, flitting her eyes between Emily and Paige.

"I'm might have told Karly and Millie." Paige quirks her eyebrows, hoping not to get berated. "But don't worry they won't tell a soul, I promise." She quickly adds.

"Yeah sure, as long as no else knows we're good." Emily smiles at Paige sitting across the kitchen on the stool seated in front of the counter, silently thanking her for going through with this.

Paige gazes warmly back at her with a grin, inaudibly saying 'anytime'.

"Awww look at you too! Being all couple like already!" Hanna gushes as she darts her eyes between the two athletes. Emily and Paige break eye contact shifting their attention to Hanna.

"What? I just meant that both of you could maybe really pull this off." Hanna raises her hands in mock surrender, wanting the death glares to end as soon as possible.

"That must be them." Emily says while pushing herself off the kitchen counter before heading to the front door.

All the girls greet each other, Paige giving Aria a tight bear hug, then schmoozing over to Spencer for them to whip out their secret handshake.

They all move into Emily's living room where Emily and Paige sit on opposite sides of the couch. Hanna sat in a single person lazy boy, leaving Aria and Spencer sat on the couch facing the one the two athletes were lounging on.

"So what's the group meeting for?" Spencer asks aloud as everyone gets comfortable in their seats.

"Emily and Paige are dating!" Hanna squeals breaking the silence with a huge grin on her face.

Aria and Spencer react simultaneously, "Omg I knew it!" Aria says excitedly. "You are?!" Spencer says in shock with widened eyes.

"We're not really dating." Paige shuts her eyes rubbing at her temples from the way Hanna brought about the subject. "Wait what do you mean you-" Paige attempts to ask Aria what exactly it was she knew, before Emily interrupted.

"No we're not. We're pretending to be together." Emily says before clarifying all of Friday night's events to Aria and Spencer.

After explaining everything that happened at the nightclub to her two best friends, Spencer pondered an idea after soaking in all the new information.

"So do you want Samara back?" Spencer hesitantly asks Emily.

Paige's stomach immediately drops at Spencer's suggestion. She didn't think about the possibility until now, she just thought Emily wanted to make Samara jealous and now they were inconveniently stuck in a lie. Paige didn't think Emily would go through extra lengths to get the girl that broke her heart back. If she did, she would have never agreed to do it in the first place. She didn't know why she felt herself becoming so upset at the idea since she wasn't even willing to be with Emily…'_at least not truly'_. At least…not yet.

"No, of course not." Emily states surely.

Paige lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, instantly relaxing as if she just dodged a bullet, after hearing Emily's confession.

"I just didn't know she would be moving to Rosewood until after I told her I was in a relationship with Paige. I thought it would be a one time thing in making her jealous." Emily admitted timidly.

"Well if you two want to continue making her jealous, you're going to have to work on your seating arrangements." Hanna says raising her eyebrows nodding her head at how far Paige and Emily are sitting from each other.

"What's wrong with the way we're sitting?" Paige asks bristled.

Aria giggles, "Could you guys sit any further apart?"

"Paige you might as well sit in the driveway." Spencer pitches.

Emily looks over to Paige, "We've created monsters." Paige nodding in agreement, "Ya think?" All five girls soon break into melodious laughter.

* * *

**Paige POV**

It was early Monday morning and the girl's Varsity soccer team was suiting up to get on the field to train for their big game Friday afternoon.

"Alright ladies huddle up!" Coach Duffy bellows after blowing her whistle that hung around her neck from a thin black lanyard.

Paige walks over to where the rest of the team is huddled while simultaneously finishing slipping on her practice jersey.

"What do you think's going on?" Millie asks, following Paige suit.

Paige had a pretty good idea after the bump in with Emily's ex. "I think they finally hired our new assistant coach." Paige chirped as they made it to the crowd of teammates.

Karly pops up next to them and nudges Paige, silently greeting her and Millie with a smile. "Hey." Paige and Millie whisper ensemble to the green-eyed brunette before turning their attention back to the head coach.

"Good morning ladies! I have two quick announcements before we head into practice. We've hired our new assistant coach, Mr. Coach Cook. He's waiting for us on the field getting the cones set up for our running practice drills. So I'd like you all to give him a warm welcome when you get out there."

"Oh I hope he's nice!" Millie whispers excitedly.

"He's a coach Mills, he'll hardly be nice." Karly says with an amused grin.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." Millie crosses her arms before breaking her faux frown with a grin.

"As for the second announcement, I'd like you to give another warm welcome to our newest addition to the team, Samara Cook. It's all of our jobs to show her the ropes around here."

Paige's stomach instantly drops as well as her jaw does at the new information. _'You've got to be kidding me. This cannot be happening.' _

Paige felt herself becoming furious. Soccer was her escape from all the drama in the world. She prayed for Samara's sake that she was serious about being on the team. If she had any underlying intentions, Paige would not hesitate to put her in her place.

Karly turns to make an unimpressed look about the 'announcement' to Millie but her teammate's reaction standing between the two caught her attention instead. "Hey, are you okay?" She has to ask slightly louder over the light clapping of the team welcoming their newest member, effectively breaking Paige from her thoughts.

"What? Oh um, yeah… yeah I'm good. Let's go play ball." Paige starts to walk to the doors that lead to the soccer field before Karly can persist in asking what's bothering her.

"Sheesh, what just got into her?" Millie asks, taken back from Paige's abrupt change in behavior.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Karly states determined before she and her best friend follow Paige suit.

"Alright Miss Cook, go get changed and meet us on the field." Coach Duffy demands.

Samara nods, quickly making it to her locker to get suited up for morning practice.

The entire team has already started running laps around the track that surrounds the vast green lawn. Paige leads the team with Karly and Millie in tow. They round the track, having a distant view of the bulky steel doors that lead to the girls' locker room, spotting their new teammate immerge from them.

They spot her exchange a quick word with Coach Duffy before seeing her start jogging on the track starting way behind them.

"Is it a coincidence… that she… has the same last name… as our new assistant coach?" Millie asks panting as they continue to run around the track.

Paige replies with gritted teeth trying to conceal her rage, "Not in the slightest."

"Okay spill…what do you know… that we don't?" Karly asks not as breathless as her blond best friend.

"She's Emily ex-girlfriend I was telling you about. She moved to Rosewood High with her dad… that just so happens to be our new assistant coach." Paige replies, her anger making her more winded than the actual running.

"Wow. Didn't see that one coming." Karly mutters.

"That makes two of us." Paige chirps calming slightly, knowing her friends have her back.

"Make it… three!" Millie chimes in gasping the number, before all three girls break into laughter.

"I swear if she's just on the team because of her dad I-" Paige enraged in Samara most likely getting a position on the team because of her father's title rather than putting endless hours of hard work that Paige has since she was little.

"Easy tiger, she might be really good." Millie tries to calm her friend.

"She better be. This is Varsity after all." Karly adds.

As the team finishes their laps around the track, they gather by the bleachers preparing to sprint them up and down.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go! My grandmother can run faster than you sissies!" Coach Duffy shouts at the top of her lungs as she watches her soccer players, from the bottom of the bleachers.

The rapid tapping of the vast amount of feet sprinting up and down the bleachers emit the sounds as if a horse race is taking place. All of the girls are desperately panting for air at this point.

After finishing the warm up, the entire team already drenched in sweat, huddles onto the soft green lawn for stretches.

Samara sprints to the large barrel trashcan next to the bleachers and vomits anything left in her stomach.

Paige smirks to herself at the fact that Emily's ex-girlfriend is clearly out of shape, before shooting a pointed look towards Millie.

Samara slowly makes her way back to the encircled girls stretching together before picking up her pace and letting out an exasperated huff to the coach's remark. "Let's go Miss Cook, that was just the warm up!" Coach Duffy yells out.

Once they finish stretching, the team splits into three different lines for their soccer cone drills.

"Thank you Coach Cook for setting up the cones. Team, please welcome our new assistant coach." The team greets their new coach with a simultaneous, "Hi Coach!'

"Okay girls, you know what to do!" Coach Duffy shouts before blowing her whistle to signify her soccer players to start the drills.

Coach Duffy pulls the tall blond aside, "Samara, just follow what the other girls do. If you have any questions just ask either of us."

"Thanks Coach." She nods then shoots a wave her dad's way before she takes her place in one of the three lines.

Paige speedily and expertly dribbles the ball in between the cones displaying an flawless example for the rest of the girls lined up behind her. Karly follows suit and meets Paige at the back of the line as she finishes the drill.

"Wow, she's awful." Karly mutters to Paige as they both watch the uncoordinated blond make her way through the soccer drill.

"You said it, not me." Paige chuckles at Karly's repulsed expression at Samara's dreadful attempt in dribbling the soccer ball in and around the neon orange cones.

Millie jumps behind Karly as she finished her turn dribbling the ball and chimes in, "The girl's got speed if she doesn't have a ball between her feet, though. Coach might use her as a fullback. Halfback if she's lucky."

"We have to talk to Coach. There's no way she got on this team purely based on her skills." Karly states frustrated that Paige's assumptions were correct.

"Agreed." Paige shoots over her shoulder to her best friend standing close behind her.

* * *

"Hey! Paige right?" Samara asks with a sickly sweet smile on her face as she walks out of the head coach's office.

"Yeah, hey. How'd you like the first day of practice?" Paige forces a smile.

Samara chuckles, "It was brutal, can't wait to get home and ice my entire body."

"Don't get too excited, we have another practice right after school." Paige chuckles while tapping her hand a little too forcefully at Samara's back '_Or just forceful enough.' _before making her way into the coach's office.

Samara stiffens at the contact forcing a smile of her own before heading to the showers.

"Hey Coach-" Paige swings into Coach Duffy's office to see her sitting behind her desk.

"Save it. I already know what you're going to say McCullers. There's nothing I can do about it." Coach Duffy says not taking her attention off her computer screen.

"What do you mean there's nothing-"

"Paige we'll discuss this another time. Hit the showers before you're late to class." She cuts her off still glancing at her computer.

"So you noticed to?" Paige smirks at her coach.

"Another. Time." Coach Duffy finally looks up giving her star player a sharp look.

Paige sighs irately before making her way to get ready for school.

"What happened?" Millie and Karly ask simultaneously before glancing at each other, to then rest their gazes on Paige.

"Nothing. She said 'we'll discuss it another time.'" Paige sighed in frustration before slipping on her combat boots on top of her dark denim jeans.

"So she knows? It's not just us being biased?" Karly asks hopefully.

"Oh she knows."

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Hey!" Emily smiles brightly spotting her faux girlfriend leaving the locker room into the hallway.

Instead of acknowledging her supposed girlfriend, Paige walks right past her, still furious with Samara invading one of the parts of her life that matters most.

Emily was caught off guard by Paige's abruptness but was able to recuperate quickly and chase down the taller athlete.

"Paige! Paige, wait." She clutches the soccer player's wrist effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"Oh hey Em. Sorry, I was in my head, I didn't hear you." Paige said barely making any eye contact with the stunning swimmer.

Emily smiles, composing her ragged breath from chasing down Paige. "It's okay I just- wait, are you okay? What's wrong?" Emily involuntarily alters her sweet expression, frowning in concern as she slides her hand down Paige's wrist into her hand.

"What? Oh, um- nothing. Everything's good." Paige shoots Emily a half smile before quickly pecking her on the cheek.

Emily tries to hide her beaming grin but it only spreads wider when Paige gazes at her so warmly with a smile of her own.

Paige didn't understand how or why, but as soon as she heard Emily's voice, she instantly felt her anger resolve. Not to mention, when Emily entwined their hands, it was like all the problems of the world evaporated in a blink of an eye.

"As smooth as that was McCullers, I'd feel better if you'd tell me what's upset you." Emily smirks flirtatiously before her expression twists to concerned, genuinely interested in what got Paige so riled up.

Paige relents while moving the two of them by the lockers in the hallway with their hands still linked, "Guess who I get to call my new teammate?"

"Who?" Emily asks puzzled. Paige raises her eyebrows shooting Emily a pointed look, giving her a couple seconds for it to sink in.

After a beat the swimmer catches on. "No. You're lying. There's no way." Emily scoffs likes it's the most bizarre possibility.

"Wish I was." Paige says, sadness laced in her voice.

"Hey…I promise I won't let her ruin soccer for you, okay?" Emily whispers tenderly, reassuringly squeezing Paige's hand.

"Em, I can handle it. Plus there's not much she can say or do when she can barely breath or has vomit shooting out of her mouth." Paige chuckles, lightening the mood.

"Gross!" Emily breaks into laughter, playfully slapping Paige's arm.

"It doesn't make any sense though. Samara's never played a sport in her life." Emily continues perplexed.

"Uh I know…believe me I can tell." Paige quirks her eyebrows before chuckling along with the raven haired beauty.

"It's not all that difficult to piece together, Em…she thinks I'm your girlfriend therefore she wants to keep tabs on me. It gives her an excuse to keep tabs on both of us. Plus her dad's the assistant coach. It only makes sense to the common by-stander…at least before they see her play." Paige continues.

Emily squints her eyes with a smile, "That bad, huh?"

"For the Varsity team? Yes. I mean, we're all getting ready to play college ball. And she plays like a second string freshm-"

Paige tries to be rather nice about the tall blond's soccer skills before her lips are captured by the softest plump pillows of which are the sensual lips of Emily Fields.

Paige's eyes widen. Her body leaning against the lockers stiffens at the sudden action, but quickly relaxes, fluttering her eyes closed at how perfect Emily feels against her lips.

Paige moves their still interlocked hands behind Emily's back, effectively wrapping her right forearm around Emily to hug her in closer.

The kiss was soft and tender. Both girls found themselves in their intimate bubble they were residing in so often these days.

Emily lures her head back slowly, leaving only so much as an inch between herself and the soccer player.

The tan goddess has her right hand relaxed on Paige's jaw with her left forearm folded back as if she's being hand-cuffed, allowing her hand still entwined in the hazel eyed girl's grasp to rest on her own lower back.

Emily's lips graze Paige's before she smiles, whispering against the taller brunette's mouth, "Speak of the devil, she's coming up behind you."

Emily didn't comprehend what came over her, she had downright surprised herself. She pondered that maybe it was Paige's kiss on her cheek just a few minutes earlier that had given her the confidence and courage to kiss the athlete so comfortably.

Emily smiles at how natural it felt between them while glancing up meeting Paige's gaze on her.

Paige's eyes were glossed over from pure ecstasy.

The pounding of her fiercely pulsating heart tugs her hastily back to reality. She breaks into a warm smile that reaches her eyes, after realizing her previous facial expression could have given her feelings about Emily away.

Emily flits her eyes at the blond girl standing behind her faux girlfriend. Paige finally letting go of the gorgeous swimmer's hand, subtly clears her throat and gathers herself before turning around to greet Emily's ex.

Emily instantly missing the contact, grasps Paige's other hand guiding the soccer player's arm around her shoulders keeping their fingers intertwined.

At this point Emily had to force anything but a smile. Simply because she couldn't wipe off the one etched on her face from the way her and Paige were embracing each other at the moment, not to mention the kiss they just shared.

Despite the swarm of butterflies in the pit of her stomach and the pounding in her ears, Paige appeared completely tranquil with her newfound position of Emily snuggled into her side with her arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hey Samara." Emily says with a toothy grin.

"Hey girls! Sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping one of you could point me in the direction of first period English with…Mr. Fitz?" Samara asks sweetly, quickly glinting at her schedule.

Paige was thanking her lucky stars that Samara didn't share first period with her and Emily. She didn't know if she could keep her cool if Samara was, on top of hijacking her soccer time.

Emily feeling at an all time high replies kindly, "Yeah, its down the hall first hallway on the right, three doors down."

Samara concealing her frustration from concluding that was all Emily was going to say, smiles in return, "Oh great, thanks. I'll see you at practice Paige."

Paige cringing at the blond's last statement, remembering soccer practice was no longer an outlet for her.

Emily continually smiling radiantly looks up at Paige. Realizing her facial expression doesn't match hers, causes her to falter slightly, "Hey is everything okay?

The swimmer forlornly thinking it was the sudden display of affection, apologizes, "I'm sorry I didn't warn you about the kiss, it's just she was already on her way over he-"

Paige swiftly thinking Emily's apology would be a good opportunity to cover her tracks of her reaction to Emily kissing her, finally interrupts, "It's okay. I agreed to this. But maybe we should come up some kind of signal or something." Paige proposes.

"Uh yeah, we can do that." Emily replies while releasing herself from Paige's side, masking her distraught that her assumption was correct, with a tight smile.

The tardy bell rings jerking them from their discussion, "Crap we're going to be late!"

* * *

**Paige POV**

The last bell of the day sounds, symbolizing the school day as over. Paige along with the rest of the girl's Varsity soccer team and girl's Varsity swim team make it into the locker room to get changed for after school practice.

Emily had made it to her locker before Paige did, allowing her to think up a devious plan.

Most of the swimmers would go to the personal changing rooms to change into their swimsuits since they had to completely strip naked, but Emily had a different approach for today.

Paige finally arrived at her locker laughing with Karly and Millie in tow. _'I guess they'll be getting a show too.' _Emily sighed internally.

"Hey Em!" Paige says composing herself from heartedly laughing at Millie's joke.

"Hey." Emily smiles before confidently yet sensually lifting her shirt off and tossing it into her locker.

Paige had no problem stifling her laugh now, the sight in front of her promptly making her mouth and throat dry. Her body went cold before heat rushed through every nerve of her body. The poor girl couldn't even recall her locker combination forcing her to mindlessly spin the lock in circles trying to evade her gaze from Emily's sculpted physique.

"Um, don't you…usually change in the uh-" Paige was having a hard time forming sentences as she subtly watched Emily from the corner of her eye, sexily shrug out of her tight jeans. The movement threatening her perky breasts to spill out from her black bra.

Emily saving Paige from any further embarrassment cuts in casually, "Yeah, I'm just taking off most of my clothes before going back there. Less stuff to carry back."

"Oh. Right. That seems…logical." Paige gulps, quickly making a glance over to Emily's sexy body then back to unlocking her locker.

She wasn't as toned as Paige was, but that didn't leave Emily anything short of breathtaking. Her silky bronzed skin made her already long legs seem endless. Her stomach was completely flat with a few subtle ripples of muscle tone. Her toned arms and shoulders were only more evidence in that Emily was indeed a swimmer.

Paige finally seemed to get a hold of herself. How? It was a mystery to her, but she did.

'_Two can play that game.'_ Paige smirks deviously to herself before lifting her own shirt off.

"So you're coming to my game Friday, right babe?" Paige asked nonchalantly.

Paige's use of a pet name snatched the bronzed beauty's attention from sifting through her locker for her goggles.

"Yeah total-" The new view of Paige's abs caused her to waver.

She quickly regains her voice and smiles up at Paige, fighting the urge of looking back down at the girl's sculpted abdominal muscles. "I wouldn't miss it for the world...babe. I'm going to go finish getting changed." Emily affirms hurriedly.

She wraps a towel around her frame before turning on her heels with her swim gear in hand.

Paige smirks to herself, victoriously. "Um care to explain...babe?" Millie asks stifling a laugh.

"Mmm, not really." Paige answers after a beat with a smile.

"She does know we know about you two, doesn't she?" Karly asks.

"Um no not yet, I'll tell her after practice." Paige lied in order to cover up her and Emily's odd behavior.

"Okay cool. But hurry up and get ready McCullers before Coach makes us run extra laps for being late!" Millie begged.

"You two go ahead, I'll meet you in a couple." Paige says as she slips on her knee-high blue soccer socks.

The locker room grew quieter as it became almost completely empty... almost.

As Paige straightens up to grab her cleats from her locker, Samara saunters over to her with a smug grin.

"You and I both know Emily looks way better naked." She snickered before forcefully pushing past Paige with her shoulder.

Paige was not the slightest phased by Samara's '_pathetic attempt of a shove' _. Although, she was fiercely enraged by her words, instinctually causing her to swiftly turn around and forcefully slam the blond against the lockers.

Paige's blood was boiling with anger. It was taking every humane bone in her body not to completely pummel Samara's face into the wall of metal.

She tightly balls her fists into the other girl's jersey, trying with all her might to restrain herself.

She clenches her jaw with fury, "If I hear so much as a peep about Emily ever leave your mouth again, I promise you-"

"McCullers! Cook! …Enough." Coach Duffy interrupts with her powerful voice.

Instead of jumping back from the girl pushed up against the lockers, Paige's sweltering stare only becomes stronger as her fists only grip tighter before she finally relents bringing her hands by her sides.

Samara wordlessly walks past Paige and the head coach towards the locker room doors that lead to the soccer field.

Paige continued to stare at where the blond's face was just planted on the rectangular piece of metal before finally turning her attention to her coach.

"Let's go, we have practice to get to." Coach Duffy says calmly.

Paige silently begins to walk towards the exit of the locker room, Coach Duffy giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze while following her star player suit.

* * *

It was the end of practice and the team was heading back into the locker room. "McCullers, hold back a second." Coach Duffy motions with her finger towards her direction.

Paige jogs over to her before she sighs, "So how much trouble am I in?"

Coach Duffy smirks while turning on her heels, "Walk with me." They both begin to stroll in sync on the track surrounding the green lawn.

"So her dad is giving the school money? That's why she gets a spot on the team?" Paige asks ensuring what she comprehended from her coach was correct.

"When money is involved, unfortunately moral lines become blurred for some people." Coach Duffy sighs dropping her hand on Paige's shoulder giving it a tight squeeze.

"And there's nothing you can do about it?"

"I've already tried McCullers. The only way to get her off the team is if the principal himself, sees how badly she plays at one of our games."

"So Friday?" Paige looks up at her coach hopefully.

Coach Duffy chuckles at Paige's eager suggestion. "Friday." She nods in agreement.

"Unless she acquires Alex Morgan's Olympic skills over night. Then we'll have a new captain on our hands." The head coach teases.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Paige smirks dismissing the impossible with a wave of her hand.

"So are you going to tell me what happened back there?"

"She made an inappropriate and disrespectful insinuation about my uh- my girlfriend… and I guess I just snapped." Paige said looking at the ground in front of her.

It was unusual for Paige to hear herself say Emily was her girlfriend, but she didn't fail to notice how it made her heart flutter or how it engraved a deep smile that was difficult to get rid of.

"Wow, Paige McCullers officially off the market!" Coach Duffy teases with a nudge.

"Fields is a lucky girl." The head coach quickly adds.

"Wha- How did you know?" Paige sharply shifts her attention to the slightly taller woman. The older woman tilts her head towards the bleachers in front of them, where Emily is sat.

Paige's stare follows the coach's nod and her eyes instantly brighten with a smile imposing its way on her face at the sight of the ever beautiful, Emily Fields.

"See you tomorrow bright and early, McCullers." She smacks the soccer player's shoulder playfully.

Paige jogs over to the bleachers as Emily begins to descend them.

"Hey. Karly told me everything." Emily voices gloomily feeling as if what happened between Paige and her ex was all her fault.

"Yeah about that…" Paige started. "I'm sorry-" Both girls confessed.

"Wait why are you apologizing?" They continued to speak in sync before breaking into light laughter.

"Mopping the lockers clean with your ex-girlfriend wasn't my finest moment. And for that, I apologize." Paige massages the back of her neck with her hand feeling embarrassed for lashing out at Emily's ex.

"Would you stop apologizing? I'm the one who put us in this mess. I'm really am sorry Paige, I'll call this whole thing off-." Emily says feeling horrible for what happened.

"Don't be ridiculous. After the way I reacted she'd be surprised if we weren't dating." Paige chuckled.

Emily subtly shaking her head in disbelief at how amazing the girl standing in front of her is. After a beat she breaks the silence, "Thank you… for having my back." Emily punctuates with a kiss on Paige's cheek.

"I'll always have your back." Paige sincerely smiles while squinting her eyes from the sun that's beginning to set.


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooo this chapter is quite a bit more physical, in many senses ;P , than previous chapters. Also I know a lot of you want to know the history between Paige and her ex…you'll find out either next chapter or the one after, I promise. I'll admit this chapter isn't my finest work, but I had to write it to set some things up for the future. ;) Next one is the Homecoming chapter so I'll be updating relatively soon since I'm really excited for it! :D Hope you all enjoy! As always reviews and suggestions are more than welcomed, every single one of you are what keep motivated and writing. Thank you so much to you all for your support!**

**P.S.- I don't know Portuguese, I've always wanted to learn, plus it fit the character…so I hope I used it correctly. No worries you'll know what I mean when you get there. ;)**

**Viva33: They will! Well kind of… ;P …you'll have to stay tuned to know what I mean. ;)**

**Kvm9994: That means so much to know my writing made you smile. :) I hope I can do more of it in the future!**

**Rpmh: I'm not one to lie, your review made me smile like an idiot. It makes me beyond happy that I could make you laugh. P.S.- I was actually worried no one would get the comedy out of that scene lol, so I'm really glad someone did!**

**To all my beloved guests: I'm overjoyed that you're enjoying the story! Endless thanks to you all! **

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**Emily POV**

_Emily moans at the feeling of pink succulent lips pressed against her own. Her long bare legs fall further apart when she feels Paige's clad jeaned pelvis settled in between them, firmly yet slowly grind down into her core. _

_The mind-blowing sensation causes her to break the kiss before lolling her head back with a breathy moan, revealing the silky soft skin of her neck. The soccer player lustfully kisses at her jaw before trailing her lips down Emily's elongated neck to her collarbone. _

_She continues to leave a fiery trail of open-mouthed kisses down to the top of Emily's full breasts spilling out of her laced bra. Sensing the girl's ragged breathing from the swift rising and falling of the swimmer's chest, Paige halts her tender kisses on the bronzed beauty before luring her head back up to capture the girl's gaze. _

_Emily lolls her head forward from the missing feeling of Paige's delicious lips on her body, effectively meeting Paige's sexy stare. The soccer player happy to have gotten her attention, pecks her pouted lips before shifting her mouth to the bottom of Emily's ear._

_"Tell me want you want." Paige purrs while caressing her hand up Emily's thigh meeting the bottom hem of her short cotton shorts. Emily threads her hand in Paige's hair before her breath hitches at the multiple tingling sensations all over body._

_"Paige." She gasps as she feels the athlete firmly kiss her underneath her ear._

_"Tell me." Paige punctuated with another kiss on the side of her neck before shifting her face in front of Emily's. While maintaining eye contact with the raven-haired girl, Paige lazily moves her hand to the waistband of the tanned girl's shorts caressing the smooth skin directly underneath it. _

_Emily tries to calm her breathing before responding after a beat, "I want you to fu-" _

* * *

"Emily...Em….Emily!" Hanna shakes the athlete, lugging her back to reality.

Emily groans while hauling the covers over her head, "Leave me alone Hanna."

"I can't." Hanna chuckles at Emily's grumpy behavior.

"Why not?" Emily mutters underneath the covers.

"Because you asked me to meet you before heading out for coffee." Hanna smiled, tugging the sheets off of her best friend.

"That was a mistake." Emily mumbles to herself while sitting up and running a hand through her disheveled dark locks.

"Now hurry up, we're going to be late…. And since I'm the bestest friend ever, I already picked out your outfit." Hanna added while moving to sit on Emily's window seat.

Emily sighs, "Thanks, but there's no such word as bestest- Wait how long have you been in here?" Emily asks anxiously.

"Long enough to find out you moan a lot in your sleep." Hanna quirks her eyebrows shooting the other girl a smirk.

Emily flops back onto her bead, burying her beyond flustered face behind her fluffy white pillow.

"You were totally having a sex dream weren't you?" Hanna smirks while pulling out a fashion magazine from her bag sensing Emily would be taking some time to get ready.

"I wasn't!" Emily argues from underneath her pillow, too embarrassed to show her face.

Hanna brushes off the swimmer's poor argument. "Don't worry I'm sure Paige is as good in real life, as good as she sounds in your dreams...if not better." Hanna adds nonchalantly while flipping through the magazine.

Emily's eyes widened at the fact that Hanna had heard whom her sex dream was with. Her skin blushed profusely before hoping that someone would soon enough wake her from this nightmare instead. After a beat, she hurriedly tried to find her voice before Hanna could call an ambulance thinking she died from the awfully mortifying moment.

"I don't want to sleep with Paige." Emily sighed getting up from her bed after finally composing herself.

"Yeah I know, apparently you want to be fu-"

"Hanna!" Emily chided, effectively interrupting her blond best friend.

"What? I don't blame you, she's-" Hanna shrugs.

"Not. Another. Word." Emily firmly yet calmly asserted.

* * *

**Paige POV**

It was the morning of the girl's first on-season soccer game. There were no practices being held this morning in order for the players to get well rested before the match.

Paige was definitely one to take advantage of the extra couple of hours she had, at least until she heard the doorbell ring uncontrollably.

She groans grumpily before placing a pillow over her head. When she realized whoever was at the door wasn't going to relent in annoying her, she tosses the covers off her body groaning before making her way downstairs.

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" Paige bellowed while making it to the door.

"Good Morning Paigey!" Hanna called out excitedly while walking past Paige before she could invite Hanna in, herself.

Paige turned to face her with one eye still shut with sleep, "Hanna. I love you. But it's 7:00 in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"We brought you coffee and pastries! Consider it a 'good luck' breakfast for your big game today." Hanna offered eagerly.

Emily had come up with the idea yesterday to surprise Paige with breakfast this morning, which surprisingly, Hanna didn't fail to remind her earlier today, as she was asked not to.

After what Paige had been dealing with for her, she thought it would be another way of thanking her. She knew she was putting a strain on Paige's life by asking her to follow through with this inconvenient lie they were stuck in, so she kept trying to think of different ways to make it up to her.

Emily had also thought it would provide Paige good vibes for her soccer game today. But after the dream she woke from that morning, she regretted in seeing the soccer player so soon.

"We?" Paige asked perplexed before she felt someone pushing against the already open door she was still holding.

"Sorry forgot my cell phone in the car." Emily appeared from behind the lavish heavy wooden door.

"Em, hi! Good morning." Paige smiled subtly raising her eyebrows surprised to see her, her voice rasped with sleep.

Emily felt a shiver down her spine and a twist in her stomach at the girl's more than usual rasped voice, as it triggered her mind to flash fragments of her sex dream with Paige.

"Good Morning." Emily continued sweetly, internally bundled up with nerves.

_'That, it was.' _Paige thought when she took in the sight next to her.

Emily's straightened hair reflected the sunlight peering through the large wooden door. The swimmer appeared as if she was an angel emerging from the sun.

She was wearing tight white denim pants with ankle high black booties. On top, she was wearing a black tank top under a faded hunter green sleeveless vest.

"Hope Hanna didn't disturb your parents." Emily giggled lightly, breaking Paige from her trance.

"No worries, my dad already left for work. It's a long drive into the city." Paige smiled closing the door behind her before realizing she was still in her pajamas.

Emily didn't fail to notice how Paige only mentioned her dad. She felt guilty for not knowing much of Paige's past even though they've been good friends for a few months now. Paige rarely mentioned personal matters on her own, so she didn't want to risk bringing anything up that could possibly upset her.

Starting now, Emily made it a point in her mind that she would make more of an effort, "Oh is he coming to the game tonight?"

"No, he'll be working late." Paige admitted.

Both Hanna and Emily saw the disappointment crawl into Paige's eyes, but before they could say anything, it had vanished.

"I uh- I'm just going to get changed really quick, so why don't you guys head into the kitchen and start without me." Paige affirmed more than proposed.

"Nonsense! We'll have breakfast in your room while you get ready." Hanna missing the hint, waves the request off with her hand.

Emily immediately stiffened recalling how her body reacted to seeing Paige in just a sleeveless shirt, let alone completely without one. Not to mention, she was already incredibly anxious from having so much as thought about her naughty dream with the athlete.

Emily meeting Hanna's smirk, knowing what she was indeed smirking about, subtly widened her eyes giving her a pointed look, "Han, we'll make a mess, I think it's better if we just eat down-."

"Paige, you're okay with it right?" Hanna asked kindly, brushing of the swimmer.

"Um-" Paige muttered, confused by the sudden bizarre tension in the room.

"Perfect! Come on you two, the coffee's getting cold and I'm starving!" Hanna shot over her shoulder as she began ascending the stairs to Paige's room.

Paige and Emily glanced at each other stifling a laugh at their friend's persistence, before following Hanna suit.

* * *

**Emily POV**

"So are you nervous about the big game today?" Aria asked the soccer player sitting across from her at the lunch table.

"I think I'm more excited than anything." Paige smiles.

_'Of course. She's never nervous.' _Emily sighed to herself, cursing how Paige had such an affect on her.

As Paige spots Samara saunter into the cafeteria, the athlete protectively wraps her arm around Emily's shoulders snuggling her closer into her side before turning her face to kiss her temple. The strange thing was that Paige had acted instinctually, the rules and agreements of their faux relationship didn't sift through her mind once while cuddling Emily closer to her, though she would never admit it.

"You guys are coming with Emily, right?" Paige asks the group of girls at the table, but keeps her gaze on Emily.

Emily's heart fluttered at Paige's peck and at their newfound embrace, before it began to pound profusely against her chest. She met Paige's tender gaze with her own beaming smile before glancing down at her lips. She craved to lean in and kiss her but Hanna reminded her that they weren't alone and that this was real life, where Paige wasn't her real girlfriend.

"Omg, you two are literally the most adorable couple!" Hanna squealed.

"And duh! We're your personal cheer squad!" Hanna continued eagerly.

"Seriously, I'm sure Samara is fuming right now." Aria whispers with a grin.

"Yeah you guys should recieve an Oscar." Spencer chimed in with a smile.

She knew they meant it as a compliment but Emily couldn't help her stomach dropping at Aria and Spencer's comment. It drained the pure happiness in her face, forcing her to replace it with fake contentment when she realized that this was all an act. Paige didn't really want to snuggle and kiss her. She was just going along with the rules of their pretend relationship, like they agreed they would.

* * *

There was forty-five minutes until the soccer game started and all the teammates were suiting up in the locker room. The energy was ecstatic. The soccer players were excited beyond belief, laughing at jokes, teasing each other, anticipating how their first game of the season would go. They knew Coach Duffy would soon come over to get them serious and ready for business, but until then they were going to keep things light-hearted and enjoy the moment.

"Hey." Emily chuckles at the rowdy soccer players filling up the locker room while greeting Paige, who had just finished shrugging on her jersey.

_'Thank goodness.' _Emily thought.

"Hey, you." Paige's eyes brighten at the sight of her faux girlfriend. Feeling confident about the game somehow encouraged the athlete to peck the bronzed beauty's cheek in greeting.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting seats on the bleachers?" Paige continued.

"Don't worry, the girls are getting us seats. I just wanted to wish you good luck for the game." Emily smiled.

"I thought that's what breakfast was for? You're being too good to me, Em." Paige smiled playfully.

"Hardly, Hanna ate your breakfast." Emily giggled.

"I wasn't that hungry anyway." Paige chuckled, brushing it off.

"…I just know this is really important to you…" Emily faltered not really understanding why she was indeed here, wishing Paige good luck for n'th time today. She just knew that even only seeing the other girl, warmed her heart like nothing else could.

"Thanks, Em. That means a lot." Paige bore into Emily's eyes.

"So I guess I'll see you in a bit." Emily smiled anxiously, feeling her control over her nerves dissipating quickly.

Before Emily could completely turn away, Paige caught her wrist, successfully drawing her towards her, smoothly capturing Emily's lips with her own.

Instead of both girls usually being fueled with anxieties, they instantly melted into the kiss. Emily's hands caressed their way up Paige's arms to her shoulders, sending her arms to wrap around the slightly taller girl's neck.

Amidst the kiss, Paige slowly snakes her arms around Emily's hips, gripping her own wrist behind Emily's lower back, effectively pulling the swimmer closer to her heated body.

Every time they kissed it was as if the world around them went completely silent. Kissing Paige felt exactly as it did when Emily would dive into the water at the start of one of her races. It was a sudden shift from a hysterical atmosphere to one that was completely tranquil and soothing. It felt as they were shot through a medium where time slowed instantly and their bodies were weightless.

Breaking their kiss felt as it did when Emily would finish her race, finally coming up for air; the previously, full speed, rapturous atmosphere returning almost immediately.

"Ow, ow! Get it McCullers!" A small group of her teammates shouted while walking by the aisle of lockers they were stood in. Paige and Emily couldn't help but grin into the end of their kiss before pulling only a few inches away.

"I thought you weren't big on PDA?" Emily eyes her teasingly.

Paige shrugs before smiling, "It felt right."

She quickly covered her slip up, "It did wonders to your ex's facial expression." Paige chuckled before tilting her head in the direction of the fuming blond.

Even though Emily could feel disappointment creep into her heart from Paige's quip, she couldn't help but accept how amazing kissing the soccer player felt.

Emily feeling the anxiousness slink back into her bloodstream, felt that now would be a perfect time to leave, "Um- I better get going before the girls have to give my seat up." Emily smiles shyly.

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you out there." Paige nods with a smile.

Emily nods in agreement before turning on her heels with a smile. "Good luck." She teases flirtatiously over her shoulder with an extra pep in her step regardless of knowing that Paige kissed her purely based on Samara's presence.

Only Paige hadn't.

* * *

**Paige POV**

Paige chuckles in response to Emily's flirtatious quip, before meeting Samara's stare that was throwing daggers her way. Paige scoffs before returning her attention to her locker.

Karly pops up next to her with a serious expression etched on her face, "Paige what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Paige asks casually as she searches for her shin guards.

"You know exactly what I mean." Karly stared at her pointedly.

Paige feigned she didn't hear her best friend, continually sifting through her locker. Karly determinedly grabbed Paige's wrist to snatch her attention.

"Paige, you're playing with fire. Get yourself under control. Otherwise you're going to get hurt." Karly dictated firmly.

Paige sighed after a beat well knowing her best friend was indeed correct, "You're right, I'm sorry. I'll clean up my game, I promise."

"You don't have to apologize to me, I'm just trying to look out for you, that's what teammates do. I don't want to see you get hurt." Karly empathized.

"I know…thanks boo." Paige smiles teasingly.

Karly was right. But at that moment Paige couldn't help herself. Emily had come on her own to wish her good luck on something that really mattered to her. She didn't understand how, but she knew Emily was being sincere, and not just making another appearance for her ex-girlfriend.

Paige had kissed Emily well knowing Samara wasn't anywhere in sight. She only realized now, how lucky she was that Samara appeared in view after kissing Emily, just barely covering up her emotional tracks.

"Hey that's what I call you guys!" Millie chirps in, finally making it to the locker room to get changed.

"Hey! Where have you been?" Paige shocked that Millie had only just arrived.

"Zane." Paige and Karly agreed simultaneously after seeing Millie's wide grin in response to her question.

"Shut up!" Millie blurted feigning being insulted before breaking into an even wider grin. All three girls soon fell into hearty laughter.

* * *

"Ladies! Huddle up, huddle up, huddle up!" Coach Duffy bellows after obnoxiously blowing her whistle.

"So you might be aware that tonight is our first game of the season." Coach Duffy says sarcastically once the Varsity team gathers in front of her.

"We need to set the tone tonight, ladies! We're fighting for winning Nationals again this year, so every game counts! They're a tough team…but we're tougher, we're more agile, we have more speed…but most of all we have chemistry. You've all been working your asses off, so let's go claim what's rightfully ours!" Coach Duffy shouts to rowdy up the team before leading the way out of the locker room to the soccer field.

Paige quickly pulls Samara aside wanting to take the high road. "Listen, we're teammates…we're striving for the same goal. So let's put our personal issues aside and work together, okay? Truce?"

_'Oh we sure are working for the same goal…the goal being Emily Fields.' _Samara smirked internally.

Samara forces a smile, "Truce."

"Great, now let's go win this thing." Paige said with an honest grin.

Paige quickly catches up to her two best friends already on the field, eagerly wrapping her arms around the back of their necks, allowing them to wrap their arms around her waist.

"Love you guys! Let's do this!" Paige shouts enthusiastically.

The entire team chants their excitement, along with the bleachers crowded with students, faculty members and parents.

"Okay Captains, shake hands." The referee demands.

The first half has almost come to an end with the score of Sharks-2, Grizzlies-1. The substituting players switch out while the Eastside Grizzlies set up for a throw-in after the ball went out of bounds. Coach Duffy sends in Samara as a halfback concluding there wasn't much damage the tall blond could do in the three minutes left of the first half.

Unfortunately, she was wrong.

The Grizzlies was an appropriate name for the opposing team. They were playing ferociously. Between throwing elbows and powerful tackles, it was obvious they weren't going down without a fight.

The Sharks had just lost possession near the opponents goal, with the forwards and halfbacks trying to get the ball back in Shark possession.

The ball is loose as a Grizzly passes it to another one of her teammates.

Both Paige and Samara sprint from opposite directions to the ball three quarters through its pass to the opposing player, illustrating as the midpoint between the blond and the brunette's path.

Paige swiftly skids her legs onto the grass for a sliding tackle only for her face to catch the bottom of Samara's right cleat. The metal spikes at the bottom of the sneakers rip at the sensitive skin just a bit further up from the outer corner of her eye, effectively rupturing Paige's skin.

The collisions sent both teammates tumbling to the ground.

Karly and Nina were the first ones to reach both injured girls, soon followed by Millie and the rest of the checked-in Shark players.

"Are you guys okay?" Nina blurted worriedly.

Millie became squeamish from the blood dripping from her best friend's face, effectively hiding her eyes behind Nina's shoulders.

"Shit Paige, you're bleeding." Karly crouched next to her best friend eyeing the ruptured skin. Despite being extremely concerned, she tried to keep her cool for the injured girl.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Paige teased playfully despite the throbbing sensations she felt on her face and ankle.

Karly subtly shaking her head in disbelief before giggling, "McCullers, always trying to lighten the mood. You two do know you're supposed to be tackling the other team instead of each other right?"

Samara chimes in before Paige could make another smart remark, "It was an accident. I saw the loose ball and ran for it thinking I could get there before Paige since she was further out."

"McCullers! Cook! Are you two okay?" Coach Duffy comes jogging onto the field from the sidelines.

"Back up! Give them some space!" Couch Duffy yells out to the tight circle of players surrounding them.

"I'm going to need you to substitute these two players Coach, we have to keep the game moving." The referee demands.

"Alright, up you two." Coach Duffy offers the blond her shoulder as a crutch.

"McCullers, you got it?" The head coach asks the other limping teenager, concealing her worry.

"Yeah, I'm good." Paige croaks, fighting the urge to check her open wound with her dirty hands.

They finally make it to the sidelines. One of the sports medicine students quickly wraps up the blonde's ankle attaching an ice pack over it. Paige on the other hand, had to head inside to get stitches from the team's authorized nurse and physical therapist.

"Coach Cook please take over, I'm going to check in with McCullers." The head coach demands.

* * *

"You wouldn't happen to be married to Cristiano Ronaldo, would you?" Paige plopped up on a padded bench playfully flirts with the much older lady who's cleaning her wound.

The shorter woman breaks into the most adorable shy giggle, "Unfortunately no, minha querida." She teases back with a Portuguese term of endearment.

Paige quirks her eyebrows feigning dissatisfaction, "Too bad, he's missing out." The movement quickly reminds her of the gash at the end of her eyebrow.

"How is she, Nurse Ronaldo?" Coach Duffy enters the physical therapy room.

"She's fine, she needs two stitches… and has only a lightly sprained ankle. She'll be able to practice again in no time." The older nurse says with a Portuguese accent.

"So I can go back into the game?" Paige asks enthusiastically.

"Don't be ridiculous, McCullers." The head coach scoffs.

"Oh no no, maybe in a week darling." Nurse Ronaldo conceded.

Paige sighed disappointed, "There's still an entire half left… I can play. I'm still hopped up on adrenaline."

"Someone get this girl an CT-scan." Coach Duffy announces to no one in particular.

"It's obvious Cook also gave you a serving of brain damage… there's no way you're going back in, McCullers." The coach asserted.

"I promise I'm fine!" Paige argued.

"No my dear, you could make your injuries worse." The sweet nurse cautioned.

"Don't worry, between the goals you and Karly scored, the team can hold it down for the win." The taller lady affirmed.

Paige sighed in defeat. Waiting a week to play again was bad enough. She didn't want to make it worse, after all the season had just begun.

* * *

**Emily POV**

A simultaneous gasp emits from everyone on the bleachers and on the sidelines from witnessing the collision between the two teammates.

One of the referees immediately blows the whistle once he sees the blood spilling from the left side of Paige's face and Samara grasping at her ankle.

A myriad of whispers run through the audience, commenting on what just occurred.

"Shit. I think that's Paige." Spencer squints trying to confirm her assumption.

"Yeah, that's her. She's number 22, right Em?" Aria says dejectedly looking over to Emily.

Emily's hands are plastered over her mouth still in shock from witnessing the collision, with Hanna hiding her face behind her shoulder.

"You guys, she's going to be okay, don't worry." Aria consoles while rubbing Emily's back comfortingly.

"I'm going to go check on her." Emily says hurriedly.

"Emily you can't. They won't let you in. They're probably giving her a couple stitches, I could see the blood gushing from here." Spencer grabs her wrist, keeping her from leaving.

"Not helping, Spence!" Hanna and Aria bristled towards Spencer.

"Sorry." Spencer muttered sheepishly.

"Samara doesn't seem to be too bruised up." Hanna adds, knowing her best friend is probably slightly worried about her ex.

Even though Samara was her ex-girlfriend, it didn't mean that Emily wanted her to suffer. But at this point she would of rathered the blond get the shorter end of the stick instead of Paige. This was Paige's passion, unlike Samara.

"I'm sure she isn't. It's not like she got a razor to the face or anything." Spencer quipped sarcastically.

"Spencer!" The three best friends barked, berating the slender brunette.

* * *

**Paige POV**

It was Sunday afternoon and Spencer, Emily and Paige all agreed to study together for their History exam on Monday.

"Ugh my brain needs a break, I can feel it frying. I'm going to grab a snack. Do you either of you want anything?" Spencer asks, pushing herself off the floor using Emily's bed for support.

"No thanks, go for it Spence." Emily chirps from her bed before returning her attention to her textbook lying before her.

"Wow, who would of thought Spencer Hasting's brain ever took breaks." Paige teases from Emily's desk chair she was seated in.

Spencer throws a balled up piece of paper in Paige's direction. "Shut up McCullers, at least I can go up the stairs by myself…and move my eyebrows without looking like I had a bad round of botox." The brunette teased failing to stifle a laugh.

"Sure, just bully the handicapped person." Paige laughed at their silly banter.

Spencer smirks in response before leaving the room, "Bee-R-Bee."

"Crap, I forgot to change the gauze." Paige muttered to herself after checking the time on her watch.

Emily overhearing the other girl, proposes, "I have a first aid kit?"

"That's okay, I'll just change it when I get home." Paige waves off Emily's offer.

"I'll go get it." Emily brushes off Paige's declination.

The soccer player smiles to herself in disbelief while spinning the chair to face Emily, "Why even ask?"

"It was rhetorical, McCullers." The swimmer quips with a smirk while she places the kit on her desk next to Paige.

"Thanks I'll-" Paige reaches for the kit.

Emily swats the teenager's hand away, "I got it." Emily says earnestly, before glancing at Paige with an honest smile.

"Thanks." The brunette says equably.

Emily tries to attend to the athlete's wound, but with their faces at different altitudes, it made it problematic for Emily to treat Paige's cut. Or so she pretended it did.

"Is it okay if I-" Emily gestures to Paige's lap.

"Oh- uh, sure." Paige signals Emily to sit on her lap.

Emily perches on the girl's lap with her body facing perpendicularly to Paige's. Emily's newfound position still made for an awkward angle for her to reach Paige's gash, but neither of the two girls were going to admit to it.

Paige senses Emily's hesitance, "You won't hurt me, it's like pulling off a band aid, Em. "

"Okay." Emily whispers still uncertain, before she swiftly rips off the medical tape holding the gauze to Paige's skin.

"OW!" Paige hisses instinctually directing her wounded side away from Emily while plastering her hand over the gash.

"Shit! Paige I-" Emily exclaims with worry that she'd hurt the girl.

Paige failed to repress her laugh any longer. Emily's jaw slack from disbelief. "Are you kidding me?!" Emily feeling herself becoming angry by the teenager's unamusing prank, moves to get up from her lap, only to be pulled back down.

Paige grabs Emily's wrist while trying to compose her laughter, "I'm sorry, I had to take advantage. You were more frightened than I was, and I'm the one with the hole in my face."

Emily weakly smacks the athlete's arm before breaking into a smile, "You're such a jerk."

Paige feigns hurt at Emily's remark. "Not another word from you, or I'll sprain your other ankle." Emily berated playfully.

"Yes, Doctor Fields." Paige grumbled.

Not knowing where else to put her hands, Paige snakes one arm across Emily's thighs and rests the other on the desk.

Emily distracted from taping the new gauze over the stitches, was oblivious to Paige's adjusted position.

Finally finished with changing the bandage, Emily frowns with guilt while gently soothing her thumb around the edges of the plaster concealing the sutures.

Emily flits her eyes to Paige's warm gaze already on her, effectively twisting the swimmer's concerned expression into a bright smile.

"Hey stranger." Paige husks charmingly.

Emily was thankful she was already sitting because the way Paige was looking at her right now made her weak in the knees.

Emily grins while dipping her head hoping Paige wouldn't see her blushed skin. She finally looks back up at her with the same smile etched on her face, "Hey, back."

Paige was about to gently brush away a strand of hair from Emily's face, but her hand remained in place after hearing Spencer's voice. Almost being caught by both Emily and Spencer left Paige's throat dry as the Sahara desert. _'That was way too close.'_

"Okay so I have soda, water and orange juice. Who wants what?" Spencer strolls back into the room while reading the labels of the beverages in her hands, failing to acknowledge her two best friends' seating arrangements.

Both athletes are quickly broken from the trance they were instilled in before Emily hurriedly removes herself from Paige's lap.

Paige wavers then gulps, "Water for me, please."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my beloved readers! I know I said this was going to be the Homecoming chapter, but I had a slight change of plans. Butttt! Wait! Don't get mad at me yet! This chapter has many Paily moments that I'm almost sure will make up for it :) …hopefully -.- lol … Homecoming will either be in the chapter after this one, or the one after. I really am sorry, I just really wanted to incorporate a few of these scenes, as they were the inspiration to start writing this story. I had to get them out of my system lol! As always, reviews and suggestions are more than welcomed! You guys truly do inspire me and make my day with your reviews and follows! Thank you to each and every one of you. Hope you enjoy! P.S.- This is the calm before the storm, so prepare yourselves. ;)**

**Kvm9994: If you liked the last scene in chapter 6, I think you'll enjoy this chapter. ;)**

**Whoopsidaisies: You're too good to me! ..I'm overjoyed to hear that! :))) I've been trying really hard to get the building tension across in the story. I'm glad it's working! :) What a coincidence bc I appreciate you reading my frequent updates. ;)**

**Rmph: Getting you addicted is my motive lol ;P ..Agreed. And I never really liked Maya either, I felt like as actresses, their chemistry was off. (just my opinion though).**

**Rudy Maro: Thank you! Hopefully you'll enjoy the Paily moments in this chapter! :)**

**Medfreak: Wow, thank you so much! There could be more Portuguese in the next chapter. :) So I might just take you up on that offer!**

**Dannyfmfvelez: Thanks for the follow, it's greatly appreciated! Agreed! Thank you for the offer, I might need it in the near future! :)**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**Paige POV**

"So Paige, do you know what you're going to wear for Homecoming?" Hanna asked playfully.

Homecoming was only two weeks away and the entire school knew it. There were posters plastered on every corner, banners hung on top of hallways and daily morning announcements reminding students to buy their tickets.

"Sure do." Paige smirked.

"What? You do? …Darn." Hanna sighed disappointedly.

Paige chuckles, "I thought the typical reaction was, 'Awesome! What's it like? What color is it?'"

Hanna giggles, "I know, I know. And I am excited to see what you're wearing, but I was hoping you could come dress shopping with me." Hanna punctuated with a pout.

"I can still go shopping with you Han, all you had to do was ask." Paige smiles at her blond friend walking in stride with her.

"Great! You and Emily can pick me up after practice. Love ya! See you at lunch!" Hanna said hurriedly before getting lost in the sea of students in the hallway.

"How did I not see that coming?" Paige muttered to herself.

It wasn't that Paige didn't enjoy spending time with Emily, she more than did. After all, they are friends first before anything else. It's just that it was becoming increasingly difficult to control her nerves around the stunning swimmer. The idea was completely bizarre to her. Paige had supposed the more time you spend with someone, the more comfortable and mellow you become around them. With Emily, that was simply not the case.

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Aria do you want to join us later? We're going dress shopping after school when these overachievers are done with practice." Hanna gestures to the two athletes seated next to each other at the lunch table.

"Yeah, I'd love to come!" Aria says excitedly.

"What about you, Spence?" Paige asks before Hanna could manage.

Spencer sighs while closing her textbook, "This overachiever has a debate to prepare for. Have fun for me, though." Spencer pouted.

"Oh yeah, when is it?" Paige asks enthusiastically.

"It's a week from now, but I have other exams to study for too. I can't ask you guys to come to my debate." Spencer grumbled.

"You're not. We're telling you, we're coming." Paige winks charmingly.

"We are?" Hanna raises her eyebrows unconvinced.

"Of course we are. How's Spencer's debate any different than my soccer games or Emily's swim meets?" Paige offers.

"Um, for one, they don't put me to sleep." Hanna quips.

Spencer eyed Hanna pointedly before Aria pitched in, "Speaking of swim meets, Em yours is this Friday right?"

"Yeah, it's a big one…against the Red Devils." Emily said distractedly, as she shoved her cell phone back in her pocket.

"Oh is that Shana girl still on the team?" Spencer adds raising her eyebrow with a devious smirk.

Emily sighs while rolling her eyes, slightly agitated from knowing where Spencer was going with her question, "Yes, Spencer. She's still on the team."

Paige crunches her eyebrows, perplexed, "Who's Shana?"

"Just another one of Emily's flings." Spencer smirked teasingly before Emily could brush off Paige's question.

"It was one date! And I didn't even know I was on it until she tried to kiss me." Emily defended.

Paige could feel intense heat rush through her bloodstream. Instead of anxieties being the trigger, this time…it was jealously.

There was nothing stopping Emily from moving on with Shana. She didn't break her heart, and she was more than willing to commit as a real girlfriend. Something both Paige and Samara couldn't say for themselves.

Aria voices, "Maybe you should give it a try with her, Em. No offense Paige, I love you, but-"

"None taken." Paige added quickly with a smirk before Aria continued.

"-But we all know Shana's looking for a real romantic relationship with you, Emily. You two have a lot in common and she's a great girl. That way Paige can go back to her player ways and you can truly let your heart get invested with someone. Everybody wins." Aria proposes sweetly.

If only either girl knew that both their hearts stopped at Aria's suggestion. Even though this wasn't a real relationship with Paige, Emily couldn't help but acknowledge how natural it felt being with the other girl or how fluid their interactions were with each other…together, they had this undeniable chemistry, in both senses.

"I can't just appear to have dumped Paige, no offense-"

"None taken." Paige repeats identically as she did to Aria.

"-And then go straight to Shana, Samara will figure it out." Emily sighed frustrated, trying to end the conversation. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"Yeah plus you'll just look like some slut-" Hanna said monotonously, absentmindedly engrossed with her cell phone.

"Hanna!" The four girls at the table barked.

"We never said right away Em, you can give it some time." Spencer confided kindly.

"Have you ever thought maybe I'm not ready to invest my feelings with anyone or maybe that I just don't want to?" Emily crosses her arms irritated that her friends were still pushing the discussion.

Hanna didn't fail to notice how quiet Paige had become during the particular conversation, "What do you think Emily should do, Paige?" Hanna chimed out of the blue, forcing the rest of the girls' attention on the taller athlete.

Paige caught off guard, recuperated quickly by breaking from her thoughts, "I uh- I think…"

The soccer player wavered slightly as all eyes were instantly shifted on her, including Emily's intrigued stare.

"I think she should do whatever makes her happy." Paige voiced confidently to all of the girls seated at the table, the athlete not failing to notice Hanna eyeing her closely.

She transfers her attention to Emily before continuing, "If that means being with this Shana girl or even Samara, you should do it Em, regardless of what anyone thinks."

It was physically painful for the soccer player to push the words out of her mouth. Every word Paige was seeping from her lips to the bronzed beauty was an individual dagger stabbing her in the chest each time. Although, Paige had not wavered once, successfully appearing she wasn't fazed in the slightest by the conversation the best friends were having.

Despite the pain it caused her, she meant what she said. She didn't care whom Emily was with, as long as she was happy and safe…even though secretly, she wished she could be the one that would make Emily happy.

"See, even your pretend girlfriend agrees-" Spencer smirked playfully not knowing how much it affected Emily.

Emily's insides twisted at Paige's recommendation, she didn't understand why, but she wanted Paige to fight for her. She wanted Paige to tell her she didn't want her to be with anyone else, only her. But she hadn't.

"Can we stop talking about this, please?!" Emily snapped, fed up with the topic.

Before long, Emily sighs, feeling guilty for lashing out at her friends, "Look I'm sorry. I know you guys are just looking out for my best interest. But you have to let me deal with things on my own time."

"You're right Em, we're sorry." Spencer apologized for everyone at the table.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Hanna mumbled unimpressed.

Emily didn't fail to notice how Paige didn't react to Samara entering the cafeteria. Usually she would protectively wrap her arm around her, brush away a strand of hair while gazing at her lovingly, or even kiss her, whether on the cheek or on the lips like she did in the locker room. This time, she hadn't budged a muscle.

"Wow, I didn't know she needed crutches?" Aria guiltily chimed.

"Yeah for a couple weeks." Both Emily and Paige replied simultaneously.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Paige asks intrigued while trying to remember if she had already told Emily. She hadn't.

"Um-I called to check up on her…just to make sure she was okay." Emily said shyly not meeting Paige's gaze.

"Aw that's very grown up of you Em." Aria smiles sincerely.

"Yeah… it is." Paige muttered to herself, feeling jealousy bubble within her before forcing a smile.

"How come you only have your ankle wrapped for the next few days?" Aria asks, genuinely intrigued.

The teenager chuckled lightly, remembering the collision, "Because I was for the most part already on the ground. She had a harder fall… while I had a piece of metal slitting my face." She punctuated playfully more than bitterly.

"Careful Paige, we can't ruin that money maker. You have to keep it flawless for when you'll be on the cover of magazines advertising for the Olympics." Spencer teased with a wink.

"You got it, Spence." Paige winked back to the slender brunette.

Paige finally moved to stand up before answering the questioning gazes she earned from the table, "Speaking of, I have to go talk to the girls about some soccer stuff."

Remembering the rules and regulations of her fake relationship, she leans down kissing Emily's soft cheek, "I'll catch you all later." She forces a smile before walking to where Karly, Millie, Nina and Brie were sitting at their own table.

All three girls bid her goodbye while Emily silently followed Paige with her confused gaze. She was taken back by Paige's colder demeanor towards her.

She didn't know how or why she knew, but Paige's kiss on her cheek felt different from previous ones. It was alien to her. Every time they shared a kiss, it made her stomach jump, it would leave her skin tingling, it would leave her breathless and her insides warmed to the perfect temperature.

But this time the kiss was an unfamiliar one. It was emotionless and cold, just like the way Paige was acting towards her.

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Em, come on! You're turning into a pruney old lady." Paige says exasperatedly from trying to get Emily out of the pool for the past ten minutes.

Both swim and soccer practice had finished thirty minutes ago, and instead of getting showered and changed like Paige had, Emily had been relaxing in the vacant pool.

To both girls' surprise, most of the tension from lunch had dissolved by the end of the school day, permitting the two athletes to go back to their usual teasing banter.

"What? Would I not turn you on as a pruney old lady?" Emily teases suggestively.

Paige scoffs, "Don't flatter yourself, you don't even turn me on now, let alone as an old lady."

_'That's a complete lie.'_ The soccer player thought.

Emily gasps in mock offense before splashing water on the soccer player.

"Hey! None of that!" Paige laughed, jumping back from the edge of the pool to avoid the water soaking her clothes.

"Five more minutes, please?" Emily begged much like a toddler would have.

"No, Hanna is waiting on us to pick her up." Paige confirmed.

"Ugh, fine McCullers. Make yourself useful and grab me my towel." Emily sighs in defeat.

"Please… grab you your towel…Please." Paige playfully stressed on the polite word causing Emily to roll her eyes in response.

Paige brought the towel from the bleachers over to where Emily awaited her in the water.

Emily pushed herself up from the edge of the pool feigning as if she was about to get out. Instead, she clutches Paige's wrist and tugs the brunette into the water with her.

"Em!-" Is all that Paige manages to spit out before she hits the water with a deafening splash.

Emily heartedly laughs, "Oh my gosh Paige you should of seen your face!"

Emily's laughing quickly falters when she sees the athlete's body emerged under water, completely stationary. Tears sick with worry, rapidly begin to surface into her eyes, "Paige… Paige? Paige!"

Just when she's about to reach for the girl, Paige quickly jumps to face her with a playful shriek, successfully pranking her back with a scare.

Emily deeply crunches her eyebrows, staring at the girl in disbelief, "Are you crazy?! I thought something happened to you!" Emily shouts in frustration, fuming with anger while forcefully splashing water into Paige's face.

Paige chuckles while trying not to choke on the water the swimmer just flung her way, "Em you can't be serious? I was kidding!"

Emily furious with the girl's antics began to swim over to the five-foot depth of water where the ladder was nailed to the edge of the pool.

Paige completely surprised and caught off guard by Emily being upset with her, trudges through the water after the girl. She chases her not nearly as quickly as she'd like since her clothes that were entirely drenched, were slowing her down.

"Em, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." She apologizes while reaching for the girl's waist to turn her around to face her, keeping her from reaching the ladder.

"I didn't mean to scare you that badly. Will you please look at me?" Paige coaxed the swimmer who had her hands plastering her eyes.

When the swimmer didn't respond, Paige tried to gently pull at one of Emily's hands from her face while her other arm wrapped around the raven-haired girl's waist, "Emily?"

"Ha-haaa! Got you!" Emily broke into a victorious grin while jumping out of Paige's tender hold.

Paige crunched her eyebrows in utter bewilderment at the emotional rollercoaster Emily just put her through.

After a beat, she couldn't help breaking into her own goofy grin after seeing how joyed Emily's face was.

Paige smirks deviously while approaching Emily as if she was a shark and the tanned teenager was her prey.

"Paige? No. I know what you're thinking-." Emily says while slowly trudging backwards in the water, away from the soccer player.

Emily tries to jump away, only for her backside to be pulled tightly against Paige's front.

Emily laughs uncontrollably while trying to rip the soccer star's tickling hands away, but Paige's reaction is for her arms to only grip tighter around her waist.

Paige swirls them both away from the ladder, keeping Emily from any form of escape.

"Say I win and I'll stop." Paige smiles into Emily's ear from behind.

"Hell n-" Paige doesn't let her continue as she goes back to tickling her mercilessly.

"Say it." Paige laughs into the teenager's ear.

"Okay, okay I surrender! You win!" Emily laughs relenting to the athlete, but Paige doesn't, at least not her grip on the tanned beauty.

Instead, Paige pulls her closer into her front, both girls enjoying each other's warmth in juxtaposition to the water's cool temperature.

Both girls come down from their high of laughing, trying to stabilize their breathing.

Paige rests her chin on Emily's shoulder before Emily flutters her eyes closed as she leans her head back slightly resting it onto the side of Paige's.

Both girls acknowledged this wasn't how a normal pair of friends would hold each other in the water, but because they were so oddly comforted by their newfound positions, neither of them would bring it up.

Instead, they just allowed themselves to relax their bodies pressed against each other in soothing silence.

"We should do this more often." Emily says with a smile, successfully breaking the stillness in the natatorium. Emily had two of her favorite things wrapped around her body, the calming water and Paige, successfully launching her into a state of euphoria.

"Do what more often? Throw a fully clothed 'Paige McCullers' into the pool?" Paige smirked teasingly.

Emily shivered from feeling the corner of Paige's smile tickle against her neck.

Emily giggled, "No, I meant-"

"Shit! We forgot about Hanna!" Emily gasped when she heard her phone wringing.

Emily releases herself from Paige's hold around her, only to grip the girl's hand to tug her towards the ladder to exit the pool.

Emily finally answers her phone, "Hey Han. I know I know…What happened?" She repeats Hanna's question more to herself, trying to buy some time for an excuse since she didn't want to mention that her and Paige were spooning in the pool.

Emily cursed the stars above for Paige wearing a white t-shirt. She couldn't keep her eyes off the taught abdominal muscles in front of her. Paige's wet blouse stuck to her body, magnificently outlining her sculpted abs beneath the drenched fabric.

All Paige could hear was a furious mumbling Hanna on the other end of the phone.

_'I told you she wasn't going to be happy if we were late.' _Paige sighed.

"Uh- Paige fell into the pool. ….No I'm serious. Okay okay! I'll send you picture right now." Emily asserted hurriedly hoping Paige wouldn't be able to hear the lie she told Hanna.

Paige's head snapped up from eavesdropping. But before she could protest, Emily snapped a picture of the athlete in her soaked outfit.

The soccer player stared at the teenager, astounded by her excuse, "I did not fall into-" Emily plasters her hand over Paige's mouth while continually talking to Hanna on the other end of the phone.

Emily stifles a laugh at Paige's stunned facial expression, "Yeah, I sent it. We'll need like an hour…Okay, see you soon."

Paige shook her head in disbelief before taking a seat on the cold metal bleachers, "Really Em? That picture is going to haunt me forever. And I clearly remember you pulling me in." Paige feigned being upset but soon enough broke into a chuckle at Emily's amused face.

"I know, I'm sorry, but Hanna would have yelled at me if she knew it was my fault." Emily pleads for the other girl to go along with the excuse.

Paige rolls her eyes in response before twisting her shirt to get rid of the excess water.

Paige takes off one of her mid-shin high boots before turning it upside down, efficiently letting the water escape from inside the shoe, imitating a waterfall. Emily instantly breaks into a hearty laughter at the sight.

"It's not funny Fields!" Paige replies, failing to repress her laugh.

Emily tries to compose her laughter with a beaming grin, "I'm sorry, I'll buy you a new pair when we get to the mall."

"Doesn't look like you're all that sorry, Fields." Paige playfully eyed the teenager.

Emily smirks with a knowing look, "You'll never know for sure, McCullers."

* * *

**Emily POV**

"This is freaking hilarious!" Hanna and Aria couldn't stop hysterically laughing at the picture Emily had sent Hanna.

Emily felt herself begin to laugh until she met Paige's burning stare, feigning to cough instead. She never meant to send the picture as a joke, she had only sent it to Hanna to get her off her back about being late, but that didn't change the fact that the picture was hilarious.

"Poor Paige looks like a lost wet puppy." Aria giggled.

"By the way Paige you're buying us fro-yo before we start shopping since you made us wait so long." Hanna confirmed excitedly.

"Of course I am." Paige muttered grumpily.

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not letting you buy my fro-yo." Emily swatted at Paige's hand.

"You don't have to let me, I'm doing it regardless." Paige smugly smirks.

"Paige you don't have to, Hanna was only kidding, at least for Aria and I anyway." Emily scoffed at the blond's antics.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." Paige smiles sincerely meeting Emily's gaze.

"Okay fine, but then you have to some, deal?" Emily relented, meeting the girl halfway.

"Deal." Paige nods with a smile as she whips out her debit card paying for all three girls' frozen yogurt.

"Thank you Paige!" Aria and Hanna voiced melodiously like two children receiving ice cream would.

"Can you hold these for a second, we have to go to the bathroom." Hanna demands more than asks, thrusting the two bowls of frozen yogurt into Paige's hands before she could decline, to then quickly make their way to the bathroom.

"Sure I'll hold them for you." Paige agreed sarcastically as if the two best friends were still standing in front of her.

Emily giggles before thanking her faux girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for the treat."

The swimmer swiftly concealing her slip up, smiles sheepishly, "Sorry, it's becoming a habit."

"No worries." Paige smiles warmly before casually kissing Emily on the cheek in attempt to make her understand it didn't upset her.

_'And the feeling is back.' _Emily thought, deciding whether she preferred being bundled with nerves or Paige's emotionless kisses from earlier today. '_Definitely the warm kisses with a side of anxiety.' _Emily confirmed.

Emily wanted to quickly change the subject as she felt her nerves intensifying, "Here, have some." She offered sweetly.

The swimmer gestured to her frozen yogurt only for the taller athlete to motion to the two bowls of fro-yo in her hands.

"You'll have to feed me, Fields." Paige grins.

Emily smiles deviously while scooping a generous bite of fro-yo before gesturing it in front of Paige's lips. Paige went to take the spoonful into her mouth, but the tanned girl had jerked it backward from the athlete's lips teasingly.

"You're such a tease." Paige pouted.

Emily's resistance faltered at the adorable sight in front of her, "Ugh fine, come here." Emily rolls her eyes in mock annoyance soon breaking into a beaming smile at seeing Paige's overjoyed face.

Paige deliberately scoots her entire body closely in front of Emily, effectively pushing the swimmer's back against the wall so she would have no where else to put the spoonful of the chilling sweet treat, except into her mouth.

Emily heartedly laughs at Paige's effort to retrieve the bite of frozen yogurt, to then continue to laugh at the now smeared frozen yogurt underneath Paige's lips.

"You're such an dork." Emily giggles at Paige's pathetic attempt to lick the dessert off herself.

Sensing the taller girl was about to ask her to wipe off the dripping fro-yo, Emily chimes in before her, "Here I'll get it."

The shorter athlete swipes her thumb underneath the fair skinned beauty's pink lip, effectively ridding of the dessert. But instead of removing her hand, she continues to soothe her thumb over the athlete's soft bottom lip.

Both girls were thrust into a familiar daze influenced by their close proximities.

Emily shamelessly stares at Paige's lips while Paige was shamelessly flitting her eyes over Emily's mesmerizing face.

_'Since I'm here, might as well take advantage of the view.'_ Both girls thought.

Emily finally breaks her stare from Paige's lips, only to move it up into Paige's eyes successfully meeting the soccer star's warm gaze already on her.

Just as they were about to lean in…

"Thanks for holding our fro-yo, Paige." Hanna surprised both athletes with her presence, successfully tugging them from their trance.

Emily and Paige hurriedly shift from their previously intimate position to something much more innocent before Aria shows up behind the fashionable blond.

Paige clears her throat before smiling at Hanna and giving her and Aria's bowls back, "Anytime."

Hanna eyes Emily suspiciously, only to see the girl feign obliviousness by stuffing her face with frozen yogurt.

"So shall we get to shopping now or what?" Paige broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Aria answered enthusiastically.

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Go try these on while I go help Aria look for some dresses. I'll check on you in five." Hanna drapes a pile of dresses onto Emily's arms before swiftly heading towards the opposite direction.

"Here I'll help you." Paige chuckles at Emily's overwhelmed expression before taking the dresses from her hold.

"Thank you." Emily sighs gratefully.

"You're all set, Fields." Paige walks out of the dressing room after hanging the dresses inside.

"Thanks." Emily voices sweetly.

"No problem, I'll just be out here." Paige chirps while pointing to the sofa.

* * *

"Paige?" Emily calls out from the changing room.

"Yeah?" Paige distractedly responds with crunched eyebrows from focusing on playing 'Fruit Ninja' on her phone.

"Would you mind- …I need help with the zipper." Emily wavers, becoming anxious with just the thought of Paige zipping up her dress. _'Or unzipping it.'_

Paige almost drops her cell phone at Emily's request. She freezes in place without responding, trying to confirm if she may have just been hearing things.

"Paige?" Emily calls out again after not hearing anything.

Paige's eyes widen taking a beat to digest hearing her name again, before she clumsily squirms out of her seat.

"Coming!" She finally chokes out while straightening out her shirt, exhaling deeply before walking to the changing room.

She instantly feels her heart rate increase. Her pounding pulse threatening to burst her veins, marinates with the sound of her knocks on the door.

"Can I come in?" Paige croaks huskily while staring at the ground.

"Yeah." Emily shoots over her shoulder from inside the room.

Paige slowly creeks the door open, the new view in front of her causing her breath to hitch and her mouth to go dry.

There, was the gorgeous Emily Fields with a long silk deep blue dress caressing her curves down her frame in the most elegant way. Not to mention, the back of the dress exposing the flawless tan skin of her shoulders down to the start of her _impeccable ass_.

Despite the aggressive pounding against her chest, Paige felt a sense of calmness when drinking in the sexy swimmer.

"Can you get the zipper, it's really far down there." Emily asked innocently.

"Sure." Paige smiles confidently despite feeling her insides twisting.

Paige positions herself merely centimeters behind Emily.

In order for the zipper not to get caught in the slightly shorter girl's hair, she helps Emily move her luscious locks to one side, revealing the sensitive skin of her neck.

Paige's warm breath against the back of her neck influences Emily to feel a spark of arousal flood through her entire body. It took all her might not to turn around and assault Paige's lips with her own. The deafening silence in the room increased the struggle of regulating both girls' heavy breathing, discreetly.

Paige glances down at the end of the low cut zipper compelling her to notice the hem of Emily's black lace panties and her matching black lace bra. The unapologetic sexy sight triggers her to gulp inaudibly.

Paige grazes her fingers down the zipper's path before meeting the fastener at the end of Emily's lower back, effectively brushing her fingers all the way down the girl's spine.

Emily bites her bottom lip, desperately fighting back the moan trying to seep from her lips at the stimulating sensation.

The taller brunette finally zips up Emily's dress agonizingly slow, already missing the bronzed beauty's perfect skin that was now hidden behind silky fabric.

"All done." Paige breathes confidently against Emily's neck before meeting her gaze in the mirror.

Emily swallows, not trusting what else may escape from her lips, "Thanks."

Right as she was about to turn to face Paige, Hanna knocks on the door, "Do you have a dress on yet?"

Emily didn't want to lie knowing that it would make it seem whatever her and Paige were doing, was wrong. It wasn't.

_'But it so was. No, Paige was just innocently helping me zip up my dress. ' _Emily argued with herself.

"Yeah, I do." Emily responds finally breaking from her thoughts.

"Okay then open up, I want to see." Hanna emphasized by knocking on the door.

Paige casually reached for the door, as if she wasn't about to push Emily up against the wall and kiss her until they were both breathless. "Hey Ha-."

"Oh my god!" Both girls froze at Hanna's reaction, thinking if they didn't move she wouldn't be able to see them both in the dressing room together.

"That dress is to die for Emily!" A huge grin etches on the blond's face as she approaches the swimmer to take a better look at the dress.

Both athletes discreetly release a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"What do you think of the dress Paige? Will it go with what you're wearing?" Hanna asks, oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Uh-it's beautiful, but just about anything will go with what I'm wearing. Not to worry." Paige winks to Hanna.

"Wait how will anything go with what you're wearing? Can you at least give us the color?" Emily asks calmly, the tension in the room seemingly almost gone.

"Just trust me, will you?" Paige smirks confidently before Emily rolls her eyes in response.

* * *

**Paige POV**

"So how are you going to ask Hanna to Homecoming? Paige poses to Caleb while setting down two 15-pound dumbbells she was just previously lifting back on the weight rack.

Caleb had asked if he could tag along with Paige for one of her workouts. He wasn't much of a fitness guy, but Hanna had convinced him to go. It didn't take much convincing though, since Caleb and Paige got along really well.

"I didn't know I was supposed to ask her, it's kind of implied." Caleb sarcastically teases the soccer star.

Paige rolls her eyes at Caleb's obliviousness, "Obviously it's implied, but that doesn't mean she won't appreciate you doing something special for her. Plus, don't you want those extra brownie points?" Paige teases cheekily with a wink.

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything special for Emily." Caleb quips playfully.

Paige scoffs with a confident smirk, "So you think."

"Woah woah woah, so you are? But you guys aren't even really together." Caleb replies surprised.

"Brownie points don't exist within you and Emily's relationship…well at least not those kind of brownie points." Caleb points out suggestively while skimming through the dumbbell rack, deciding how much weight he wants to lift.

"I'm not doing it for brownie points. I'm doing because it's Emily's last homecoming dance of high school. She should have the chance to remember it as something special, regardless if we're stuck in this ridiculous lie." Paige confided sincerely.

Caleb raises his eyebrows impressed, "Wow, who knew Paige McCullers was really a big softy."

"Oh shut up." Paige brushes off her friend while distractedly walking over to the pull-up bar.

"No worries, your secret is safe with me. That's why we have these talks between us two, only." Caleb promises his friend with a wink.

"Precisely." Paige smirks while effortlessly executing chin-ups on the elevated workout equipment piece.

"So how are you going to ask her?" Caleb poses intrigued, while moving to sit at the bench press.

"Join us at her swim meet Friday, and you'll see for yourself." Paige quips charmingly.

"Great now I'll have to ask Hanna in some fancy way." Caleb grumbled not knowing how on Earth he was going to ask Hanna to Homecoming.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Paige breathed out after dropping down from the metal bar.

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Where's Paige?" Spencer asks Emily.

"Yeah I thought she said she was coming?" Aria chimes in.

"She had some stuff come up with soccer or something." Emily brushes off the girls' questions trying to conceal her disappointment in the brunette not being able to make it to her swim meet.

"Oh that sucks. I'm sure whatever she had to do was important, Em." Hanna consoled, noticing a tinge of sadness in her best friend's voice.

Emily wanted to quickly change the subject before her façade began to dissolve and reveal how upset she was that Paige wouldn't be attending her swim meet, "You guys should grab some good seats. I have to go stretch with the team before the races start."

"Okay sure, good luck Em!" Aria says enthusiastically trying to lighten the mood.

The Red Devils finally arrive at the natatorium. The bleachers were nearly full as it came close to the commencement of the pre-season swim meet.

Emily periodically continued to discreetly scan the bleachers to see if Paige could have finished whatever she was doing early and make it in time for her races.

"I'm right here, you know?" The sensual voice shifted Emily's attention from the bleachers to the girl standing behind her.

"Shana! Hey! How are you?" Emily smiled before hugging the girl.

Shana had silky brown skin that amplified her toned physique, which had her eye level with Emily.

"I'm good, super excited for the meet!" Shana beamed.

Shana went straight to the point as she saw her coach gesturing to return where the Red Devils were gathered. "Listen, I came over here really quickly to tell you I'm having a party at my house next Friday, and I'd love it if you came."

"You can bring the girls, teammates, whoever." Shana added with a smile sensing Emily was going to decline her offer.

"Yeah okay, we'd love to come." Emily replied sweetly.

"Great! Good luck for the meet! See you in the water!" Shana said with an honest smile as she made her way back to her team.

"Thanks, you too!" Emily hollered as Shana increased the distance between them.

The first race of the competition was merely seconds away as Emily positioned herself on diving platform. She made one last glance at the bleachers spotting her mom and best friends in the stands…but still no Paige in sight.

She felt her sadness alter into anger as she was psyching herself up for the race. There was no way she would let a girl affect her swimming, the only problem was that Paige wasn't just any girl.

The gun shot fires signifying the beginning of the solo 100 meter race. Emily swiftly shoots off the platform gliding into the water effortlessly before returning to the surface to skillfully begin pedaling on her path to victory.

* * *

**Paige POV**

Paige takes the deafening noise as her cue to enter the natatorium. Little did many people know that she had everything planned out. She received the coaches and the mediators' permission to execute her unique objective.

Paige exhales deeply as she glances down at the large white laminated poster held in her hands. Even though she already knew Emily was going to say yes since they agreed to go to Homecoming together, it didn't change the fact that she was anxious in so publicly asking Emily to the dance.

As Paige makes her way to the side of the pool where the swimmers would end their race, the soccer player raises the sign above her head revealing it to the sea of people settled on the bleachers. The already chanting crowd rages with elation as they read what's printed in bold blue letters.

"Oh my god!" All three of Emily's best friends gasp cheerfully before plastering their hands over their mouths from overwhelming joy.

"She's asking Emily to Homecoming!" Hanna thrillingly squeals.

"I thought they had just agreed to go together!" Spencer yelled over the deafening chanting of the crowd they were settled in.

"So did I!" Aria and Hanna shout back simultaneously.

Paige couldn't even hear herself think from how joyously rowdy the mass of people in the bleachers were, but she could still feel the intense pounding in her chest.

Despite the cheering of the crowd suppressed from being underwater, Emily could still hear the generous shift of the increased chanting. Since they were at the Rosewood Sharks' Natatorium she assumed that her or one of her teammates must have taken lead.

Emily finally makes it to the other end of the pool for the last time, leaving only one leg of a lap to complete the 100 meter freestyle race.

Before Emily executes her turn, Paige crouches with the sealed poster in her hand as she submerges into the water of Emily's lane.

As Emily rotates to swim her way to the finish, she spots rich bold blue letters spelling out 'HOMECOMING?' at the end of her lane.

From the shock of sighting the sign, it takes her a few seconds to comprehend whom the question was for and who the sign was asking, before it finally clicked in her mind.

Her insides wrenched once she realized that it was Paige asking her to homecoming, effectively making her swim that much faster to the end of her lane to claim her prize. _'And I'm not talking about winning the race.'_ Emily thought as she pedaled powerfully through the water, shamelessly crushing her competition.

She finally makes it to the end of the pool where Paige was awaiting her. The soccer player aids the winner of the 100 meter race out of the rectangular pool before the swimmer attacks her with a tight embrace.

"Is that a yes?" Paige laughs into the shorter athlete's ear.

Emily pulls back before weakly slapping the girl's arm whom was sporting a toothy grin.

"No." Emily replies failing to stifle a beaming smile after seeing Paige's face drop.

"It's an absolutely." Emily faintly shouts over the crowd before wrapping her arms around the taller brunette once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! This is the longest chapter yet! I hope there aren't too many mistakes lol…The storm isn't here yet, but it will slowly creep up eventually. I know where I want go with this story, but I've been slightly struggling to come up with scenes on how to get there. Hopefully that doesn't show too much is this chapter. You guys are the best, honestly. I'm not one to lie, when I struggle with what I want to write I just re-read your reviews and they keep me going. You're support means everything, and I thank you for it. :) Hope you enjoy! Homecoming will most likely be in the next chapter. I'll probably update in the next 2 or 3 days. As always, reviews and suggestions are more than welcomed and appreciated. :)  
**

**P.S.- For my Portuguese speakers, there will most likely be some next chapter! So you guys might be receiving a message. :)**

**Chapter VIII**

**Paige POV**

After the last workout session Paige and Caleb shared together, they agreed to make it a routine a couple times during the week to catch up on things while getting some exercise at the same time. The two teenagers appreciated their honest talks since nothing was really off limits and that their conversations were promised to remain between them.

"I think it's safe to say you just shamed anyone who's asked anybody to Homecoming, because it can't compare to how you asked Emily. No wonder girls throw themselves at you." Caleb raved from how astounded he was by Paige's clever idea.

"It was just a poster Caleb, it's not all that extravagant." Paige humbly brushes off her friend's interesting way of complimenting her.

"Sure, but it was the way you did it… as a straight guy, I even thought it was incredibly adorable and romantic. I mean I could hear all the girls' panties drop to the floor in the natatorium." Caleb praised.

Paige instantly breaks into a hearty laugh when imagining Caleb's description, "You're too much for me Rivers."

Caleb scoffs, "You'd think with a last name like 'Rivers' I would be much smoother and fluid with the ladies."

Paige playfully raises her eyebrows impressed, "I like what you did there. See, that was plenty smooth."

"And don't even try forgetting the fact that Hanna loved how you asked her." Paige adds as she executed bicep curls with 15 pound dumbbells.

Caleb sighs, "Yeah you were totally right, she loved it. And it scored major brownie points… of the best kind." Caleb punctuated suggestively.

Paige's eyebrows scrunch together, "To much information."

"So were you any lucky?" Caleb teases suggestively.

_'I'm lucky just to know Emily.'_ Paige's mind involuntarily thought.

Paige sighs before eyeing Caleb pointedly, "We already went over this. Emily and I aren't really together. Those type of points don't exist in our relationship."

"I tip my hat off to you sis. You have some serious willpower. No wonder you're in the gym all the time." Caleb raises his eyebrows, impressed.

"I'm not one to lie, it helps keep your mind off of it." Paige admitted while setting the dumbbells back on the weight rack.

"Why don't you just hook up with some random girl to- you know…relieve some stress?" Caleb suggests understandingly.

"I don't want to hook up with some random girl-" Paige asserts, forgetting she had to maintain her fake player instincts.

"I thought you were a playa, homie!" Caleb crosses his arms mockingly.

Paige hurriedly lies to cover tracks, "I am."

"But I just can't do that to Emily. We're friends first, and it's beyond disrespectful." Paige confesses as she walks to the bench press.

Caleb sighs, "But you're not really dating. I'm sure she's just as frustrated. She'll understand."

Paige chuckles, "That's where you're wrong my friend. It'll upset her, it's part of the female DNA."

"How would that upset her?" Caleb asks genuinely intrigued.

Paige sighs before explaining, "If someone sees me with another girl, they'll think I'm cheating on her and that's basically equivalent to slapping Emily in the face… or worse."

"Okay well since both you and Emily are 'in need', but neither of you will go for

other girls since you don't want to 'disrespect' each other or be caught as 'cheaters', that only leaves one option left." Caleb emphasizes with air quotation marks.

"And what option is that?" Paige asks absentmindedly while loading weights on the weighted bar.

"Why don't you two do a 'pretend girlfriends with benefits' kind of thing?" Caleb proposes with invisible quotation marks again.

"Are you insane? That's literally the dumbest idea I've ever heard. " Paige replies astounded by such a proposal.

"Caleb shrugs after waving off Paige's declination, "Ask her, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Um- that she says 'no', in addition to thinking I'm a perv." Paige quips sarcastically.

"How? Emily's an attractive girl… it's totally understandable to have…urges towards her." Caleb wavered not knowing the best way to word his thoughts.

"Yeah don't say that in front of Hanna if you plan on keeping your manhood." Paige playfully warns her friend.

Caleb rolls his eyes, "You know what I mean."

Paige chuckles, "Yeah, I do. But Hanna wouldn't."

"Correct. Which is why I have these workout sessions with you and not her." Caleb points out with a smirk.

Paige continues to explain why Caleb's idea is absolutely ridiculous, "Plus Emily and I aren't going to fake being together forever…eventually we'll go back to being just friends. If we sleep together, things will never be the same."

Caleb mutters to himself, "Maybe they aren't meant to."

* * *

**Emily POV**

Emily asks concealing her concern with a giggle as she spots Paige rubbing her shoulder, "You okay?"

Emily, Paige and Hanna all agreed to meet at Emily's house to work on their Chemistry lab report due tomorrow. Although, Emily and Paige had already started the assignment as they were still awaiting for Hanna's arrival.

"What? Oh yeah, just a few sore muscles. Coach Duffy made me take up boxing until I could run on my ankle again. Guess my body's not used to the movements yet." Paige explains spinning in the desk to face Emily as she continued to rub at her shoulder.

Emily smiles before teasing the girl, "Well that's good to know throwing punches isn't something your body is familiar with. I guess you really are a lover and not a fighter."

Paige pulls her index finger up to her lips**, "**Shhh, no one can know." She punctuates with a wink causing Emily to roll her eyes in response.

Emily ponders before building the courage to ask, "I've always been curious…"

"About what?" Paige asks absentmindedly after returning her attention back to her textbook.

She pauses, deciding how to form her sentence, "I mean, I strongly believe people are the way they are, from the things they've gone through in life..."

Paige glances up at Emily coaxing her to continue, "So why are 'players', the way they are?"

The lean brunette had comprehended that the question was directed towards her, "Well I'm sure each one of them has something different that persuades them to act that certain way. Whether it's fear of heartbreak, or just not able to keep their lust for one person…there's not only one explanation that fits for all of them. "

_'Nice McCullers. Almost sounds like you really are a player.' _Paige smirked to herself impressed with her answer.

In a way, she was a so-called player. Paige was afraid to commit in the fear of it ending with another broken heart. Since then, she's never let things get too serious with a girl.

"What's your explanation?" Emily poses boldly.

Paige hummed before deflecting the question confidently, "I don't think I've been much of womanizer lately…I think I've been quite the faithful girlfriend, no?" Paige teases with her trademark smirk that Emily couldn't stop herself from loving.

Emily couldn't help but giggle at how charming the girl was in front of her, "You have, I'm surprised."

Paige smirks in response to the swimmer's quip before returning her attention to her textbook.

"I know, I should be rewarded." Paige mutters to herself.

Despite Paige being opposed to sleeping with random girls, after all the pent up sexual tension Emily had caused her, she had almost considered it. Sure she enjoyed flirting with other girls, but her intensions hadn't seemed to be to sleep with them… although she has never come across someone that could get her this worked up.

After a beat Emily smiles before catching Paige off guard, "Okay, how about a back rub?"

The athletic girl's head snaps up, internally cursing herself that Emily had heard her.

She quickly switches back to her smooth and collected self, "I was kidding Em."

"Well I'm not. It must be difficult to restrain yourself from hitting on other girls all the time, let alone not sleep with them, so consider it a 'thank you'…plus you said it yourself, you're sore from your workout... let a friend help another friend in need." Emily smiled sincerely.

_'I have other needs too, if you're interested… because the only person I'm having a difficult time restraining myself from is you.'_ Paige thought to herself.

Emily truly did feel guilty that Paige couldn't act herself around other girls since she had to pretend to be committed to her. Although, secretly she just wanted an excuse to touch Paige.

The toned brunette knew allowing Emily to give her a back massage would most likely release some tension, but would all the while increase a whole other type of tension.

_'What the hell, might as well. How many people can say they've gotten a massage from the ever so sexy, Emily Fields?' _Paige convinced herself, "Alright, if you're that willing, I'll take the offer." The soccer player agreed with a smile.

Emily enthusiastically taps her hand on the mattress she was lounging on, gesturing the taller girl to join her.

"Lay on your stomach." Emily demanded. Paige did as she was told before Emily asks her teasingly, "Is it okay if I straddle your back? It makes it easier to reach your back."

"I mean, I usually let girls buy me dinner first- Ow!" Paige yells in mock pain from Emily's playful slap on her arm.

Emily giggles while acknowledging Paige's teasing response as a 'yes' before straddling the girl.

Paige had to bite back a moan at how good it felt to have Emily's weight pressed on top of her.

"Where is it sore the most?" The slender swimmer breaks Paige from her thoughts.

Paige answers honestly with a muffled voice, "Mostly my shoulders."

It was taking all of Emily's might not to grind down into Paige's lower back. If she knew the struggle to control her urges would be this intense, she would have never offered the girl a back rub in the first place.

"Wow, you really are tense." Emily frowned as she raked her hands up from Paige's lower back to her sculpted and solid shoulders.

_'Yeah and it's all you and your gorgeous self's fault.' _Paige thought.

Paige's eyes fluttered shut from the sensation of Emily skillfully working her hands against her sore, taught muscles.

"You're amazing at this." Paige groans, not giving a care in the world how suggestive it might of sounded, as Emily had earned the praise.

Emily chuckles at how relaxed Paige had become under her touch, "Now I should be the one to be rewarded."

Paige groaned in agreement as she was in a state of euphoria, "Definitely. Anything you want."

"Really?" Emily asks surprised by the soccer players open willingness.

Paige chuckles at Emily's shocked reaction before becoming suspicious, "Yes. Why? What did you have in mind, Fields?"

"Well… I was wondering if you could have dinner with my mom and I?" Emily asks sweetly while raising her eyebrows in anticipation to Paige's response.

Paige sighs in defeat before teasing the girl still on top of her, "I knew you were too devious to just give me a back rub as a reward for being a faithful girlfriend."

"Please? My mom really wants to get to know you better, especially after she was in the bleachers when you asked me to Homecoming." Emily explains.

"She was, wasn't she." Paige grumbles to herself in affirmation.

Paige relents with a sigh, "Okay fine, what day?"

"Tonight?" Emily crunches her eyebrows in hopes Paige won't flip out on her.

"Are you serious?" Paige blurts a little too loudly.

Emily releases her body from on top of Paige's, only to lay on her side parallel to the other girl.

Paige turns her head to meet Emily's gaze, "Hanna's was never coming over to study, was she?"

"Oh come on, how did you not see that coming? Hanna hates studying." Emily sighs.

After a beat Emily bores into Paige's eyes, "Please Paige? She's dying to know you better. She already loves you."

Paige cursed the stars above as it was much easier to decline Emily's request when the stunning swimmer wasn't gazing into her eyes with her rich and warm orbs.

Paige finally relents, "Shouldn't I be wearing something a little more formal?"

Emily scoots her head back slightly to take in Paige's outfit. _'As if I didn't already memorize what you're wearing since this morning.'_ Emily thought sarcastically.

She lolls her head back to its previous position, which was closer to Paige's striking face. "You look great." Emily smiles sincerely meeting the girl's kind eyes.

The taller athlete shifts to lie on her back in order to keep her mind off of blushing at Emily's compliment. She then raises her arm, silently inviting Emily to snuggle into her side.

"We should probably get into 'pretend girlfriend' mode so your mom believes us." Paige asserts towards the ceiling as Emily smiles while scooting into her side.

Emily rests her head on the athlete's strong shoulder while she wraps her arm across the girl's sculpted stomach. All the while Paige protectively drapes her arm around the swimmer's shoulders, pulling her in closer.

_'I could get used to this.' _Both girls thought.

Both girls took notice how comfortable they were snuggled into each other's side on Emily's bed. There were no nerves, no anxieties…just a calm and blissful silence amongst them.

They fit together as long lost puzzles pieces would. They were each other's missing puzzle piece they were searching for since the beginning of the puzzle. Some girl's came rather close, but none of them perfectly attached as the two athletes did. They were a set match.

The combination of their cozy embrace and being exhausted from school and sports led both girls to fall into a warm slumber.

* * *

The bronzed beauty blinks her sleep filled eyes open to a pitch-dark room. It takes her a moment to realize that she had fallen asleep. It took a little longer to realize that she had fallen asleep with Paige, as she felt a welcoming warmth against her back and a toned arm wrapped around her stomach.

"Paige." Emily whispered loudly before sighing at not hearing a response.

Emily rotates in the girl's embrace so she was now facing the soccer player.

"Paige!" She whispers even louder while slapping the girl's arm.

Paige groans grumpily, "What?"

"We fell asleep."

"Congratulations. You're officially Sherlock Homes." Paige mutters sarcastically with her eyes still shut with sleep.

Emily whacks her arm another time for teasing her.

"You know, this is starting to feel a lot like an abusive relationship, Em." Paige blindly mumbles, unfazed by Emily's weak assaults.

Emily voices with worry, "Paige, I'm serious. We were supposed to have dinner with my mom. Which means she probably came in to check on us-"

"So? We're not doing anything wrong. We fell asleep with the door wide open for goodness sake. So will you please go back to sleep?" Paige punctuates by subconsciously tightening her arm around Emily, pulling her closer.

And that's exactly what Emily did. She snuggles even closer into the girl's front, letting Paige hold her against her warm body.

Paige was right in the sense that they were two appearing girlfriends that fell asleep together. Emily had completely forgotten that everyone believed they were a couple, including her mom. She was worried to have to explain why she was so cozied up with her friend, afraid that she might reveal her feelings for the girl wrapped around her in the process.

She didn't know what would happen if Paige found out about her feelings, but it would probably be along the lines of a myocardial infarction. She knew Paige would be creeped out if she found out she was falling for her, and she was beyond frightened in losing the girl completely. Even if her heart ached for something more, she would settle for friendship if it meant she could keep Paige in her life.

* * *

Emily flutters her eyes open to see dim sunlight peering from her window. Her body had worked as a biological alarm clock, as it was the time she'd usually wake up for school.

Emily smiled at the state of warmth she was in, but she soon realized that it had come from a blanket that was placed on top of her, and not the girl she fell asleep snuggled up to.

Before she could worry to where Paige had vanished to, she noticed a written note on her bedside table.

**Good morning :) …Woke up earlier and realized we had school today, had to get home to shower and change. See you in Chem. xoxox**

Emily shivered from imagining how sexy Paige would sound saying 'Good morning' with her extra husked and raspy voice filled with sleep.

After a beat, she smiled even brighter when she realized Paige must have covered her with the blanket before she left, since it wasn't there the first time she woke up.

* * *

**Paige POV**

It was Friday morning and Paige's ankle was finally confirmed as healthy by Nurse Ronaldo. Despite the still healing stitches she was verified to go back to playing soccer.

Coach Duffy praises loudly on the field, signifying her players to hit the locker rooms, "Alright ladies, way to hustle at practice!"

They had just finished their first soccer practice of the day and Paige felt on top of the world. By orders from their competitive principal, Mr. Jacobs, Samara was let go from the Varsity team since she was seen as unfit for the team.

Paige could finally use soccer as her outlet again. She didn't have to pretend who she liked, who she didn't like, who she was, or who she was with. It was just her and her teammates playing the sport they loved.

"Hey." Karly nudges Paige playfully while nodding her head in the direction she wanted Paige to look in.

Paige follows Karly's gaze at the metal bleachers and her eyes instantly brighten all the while feeling a smile impose its way onto her face at the view she caught.

Emily shoots her a shy wave before Paige jogs her way to the elevated shiny benches the swimmer was sitting on.

"Hey, you." Paige greets Emily while trying to tone down the intensity of her smile as she ascends to the middle bleachers where the swimmer was sat.

Emily's toothy grin was just as wide as the soccer player's. "Hey yourself."

"I bought us some coffee, considering you may haven't slept too well last night." Emily continues, secretly hoping her assumptions were wrong.

Paige moves to sit next to Emily, "Are you kidding? I slept like a baby."

Emily smiles at the thought that Paige had slept just as well as she did while they were snuggled up against each other, "Really?"

"Yeah, boxing was brutal…it totally drained me." Paige nods while accepting the coffee cup that Emily directed her way.

Emily's heart fell. _'Of course. She was just tired.'_

"Your mom wasn't too upset was she? I'll totally take the blame." Paige adds nonchalantly after taking a sip of the brewing coffee.

"No she understood that we were just tired from school. She said we could have dinner some other time this week." Emily chirps before sipping her own warm beverage.

Paige smiles charmingly, "Oh good. Just tell me when and where and I'm all yours."

Emily couldn't help but smile at how endearing Paige was, "Sure, I'll let you know."

"By the way thanks for this Em, it was a really nice surprise." Paige smiles sincerely gesturing to the coffee she brought her.

After a beat Paige poses teasingly as she notices a particular glint in the swimmer's eyes, "Wait...this isn't another bribe is it?"

Paige laughs knowingly as Emily doesn't respond right away, "Okay what is it?"

"I promise it's something more fun than having dinner with my mom."

"Em, it's fine, just tell me." Paige coaxes the girl with an honest smile.

"Shana's having a party and we're all invited. I thought it could be a nice change if we went."

Paige smiles with a teasing glint in her eyes, "Are we making her jealous too?"

Emily smiles while rolling her eyes at the girl, "No. But it wouldn't hurt to remind her that I'm 'taken'."

Paige chuckles in response, "Why? I thought she was a nice girl and that you two got along?"

"She is and we do, but I'm just not looking for a relationship right now… aaand she quite persistent in asking me out. If she sees me with you, she'll back off a little."

_'I'm not looking for a relationship because the only one I want, is a real one with you.'_ Emily thought forlornly.

Paige couldn't keep herself from smiling since she spotted the girl from the soccer field. The girl seated next to her probably thought she was laughing at her but in reality she was just mesmerized by her.

"Did me asking you to Homecoming not work well enough?" Paige teased playfully.

Emily began to feel herself become frustrated, "Look if you don't want to go, then just say so."

The persistent smile on Paige's face had faltered once she realized that she might of upset the girl.

Paige pecks Emily's cheek before shooting her an honest smile, "I'm sorry, I'd love to go."

After a beat, Paige teases to lighten the mood. "Can I bring a date?"

Emily squints her eyes in mock anger but unable to stifle her smile, "Ha ha, you're so funny." She punctuates with a weak slap to Paige's arm.

"OW!" Paige shouts in mock pain before laughing along with the raven-haired beauty.

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Han, can you get the door please?" Emily throws over her shoulder as she finishes getting ready.

Emily was wearing a faded black low cut v-neck on top of dark burgundy denim jeans with mid-shin black boots.

"It's the girls." Hanna chirps as she walks back into Emily's room.

"Aren't they coming up?" Emily asks confused from not seeing them follow behind the blonde.

Hanna flops on Emily's bed before she teases, "I told them you were still changing, so I only invited Paige up."

Emily turns to shoot daggers at Hanna. Hanna stifles a laugh before teasing her friend further, "What? Girlfriends usually know how they look like naked…I was only trying to make the relationship seem more believable."

"You're so thoughtful Hanna." Emily replies sarcastically before going back to arranging her loose wavy hair.

Hanna smirks before replying seriously, "Don't worry the three of them are waiting for us downstairs with Caleb. So will you hurry up?"

* * *

**Paige POV**

The group of six finally arrive to Shana's party. They could hear loud muffled music from outside on the driveway of the larger house as they exited their cars.

Paige straightened her navy button down shirt that hung over dark denim jeans that tucked into her knee high black boots as she made it up the walkway.

"Hey! I'm glad you guys could make it!" Shana greets the group at the door.

"Thanks for inviting us." Hanna smiles in greeting.

Shana smiled politely as all the friends walked inside, "Of course. There are drinks in the kitchen and on the deck outside by the pool. Have some fun and make yourselves at home."

"Thanks." Emily and Aria grin at the toned swimmer.

"Em, come find me in a little bit." Shana whispers while softly touching Emily's arm as she walks by.

Shana hadn't noticed Paige, as her a Spencer had already walked in while laughing at a picture on Spencer's cell phone.

Emily caught off guard, feigns a polite smile, "Sure."

"Ow! Would you please stop hitting me? I think you need a boxing class more than I do." Paige asserts while grasping the arm Emily just punched.

"Would you start acting like my girlfriend? Because Shana has already started hitting on me-" Emily quips annoyed.

Paige forcefully cuts off Emily with her lips, "Better?" Paige poses just as annoyed.

Emily shoots her an angered expression before making her way in the sea of party-goers.

Paige shakes her head in disbelief, furious with how this night had already started.

"We literally just walked through the door and you guys are already fighting?" Hanna poses astounded.

Paige sighs in frustration, "It's not my fault she just blew up on me. I took my attention off of her for 5 seconds to see a funny picture Spencer wanted to show me-"

"Just go find her before she does something stupid." Hanna sighs while being dragged by Caleb to get drinks.

Paige sighs in defeat before making her way in the same direction Emily disappeared in.

* * *

"Feel my shirt... Feel that? That's girlfriend material." Paige smiles into Emily's ear as she carefully wraps her arms around her waist from behind, as she had two red plastic cups in her hand.

Emily couldn't help but giggle before rolling her eyes at the lame pick up line, although she was secretly impressed by it.

"How'd you know where to find me?" Emily questions, her anger resolving from how adorable Paige was being.

Paige released her hold from around Emily's waist before moving to stand next to her while offering her one of the cups in her hand.

The sculpted athlete smirks while both girls remained their gaze on the pool in front of them, "Lucky guess."

Emily smiled at the taller girl's answer before seriously apologizing, "I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that. It's not your job in life to pretend to be my girlfriend." Emily shook her head in guilt at how much she was expecting from the girl.

Paige shrugs her eyebrows while dipping her head only to glance back up at the pool, "No worries. I was being a lousy girlfriend anyways."

Truth was Paige was trying to busy herself in order to keep her lingering eyes off of Emily. She didn't understand why, but tonight was particularly challenging to keep to herself.

"So was I." Emily scoffs at her own antics.

Paige smirks while turning to face Emily, "Why don't we go find Shana and remind her that you're off limits?"

Emily meets Paige's devious flirtatious stare before clutching her hand and pulling her towards the inside of the house.

* * *

**Emily POV **

"Mind if we play?" Paige asks as her and Emily show up hand in hand at a small group of people huddled in the game room.

Shana looks up at the two girls making a quick glance to their interlocked hands. "Sure, have a seat." Shana offers sweetly.

There wasn't much room on the couch so Paige had sat first, widening her legs apart so Emily could sit in between them. Emily couldn't help but notice how natural it felt sitting this intimately with Paige.

Her back was pressed against Paige's front, while the soccer player's arms were snaked around her waist with her chin resting on her shoulder.

Paige makes a quick kiss to Emily's neck before asking, "So what are we playing?"

"Texas Hold'em." Shana forces a smile.

Emily asks while accepting poker chips from the guy that was handing them out, "What's the ante?"

They weren't playing with real money, only with imaginary valued poker chips, as the game was only for fun since there was alcohol involved.

Shana chirps, "Each of you have to take a shot and a 20 dollar chip."

After a few rounds of the poker game, the two athletes pretending to be girlfriends were appearing more than believable.

Emily was getting incredibly hot and bothered by all of Paige's sensual ministrations on her body. Whether it was Paige whispering which cards to deal beneath her ear before placing a soft kiss there, or Paige caressing her hands over her thighs. Not to mention how Paige would every so often absentmindedly stroke her hands up the swimmer's thighs, agonizingly close to where Emily desired them most.

Emily eagerly affirms more than asks as she jumps up from the couch, "Okay, I think we've played enough, right baby?"

"But it was just about to me my turn-" Paige began to pout only for Emily to firmly tug her by the hand, off of the couch.

Emily felt noticeably better as she strolled around the house with Paige. They'd finally ended back in the living room where the dance floor was located, when Emily heard one of her favorite songs playing.

Both girls knew Shana, more than probably could not see them, but neither girl was about to admit that.

"Dance with me." Emily smiles with a flirtatious glint in her eyes as she saunters backwards into the sea of high school students with Paige's hand placed in her own.

Paige smirks meeting Emily's sexy stare while letting the stunning swimmer tug her onto the dance floor.

Emily halts in the middle of the crowded dance floor before she spins her body in order for her backside to face Page's front. She continues to pull the soccer star's hand, guiding it until Paige's arm was successfully wrapped around her waist. After a beat, Paige smoothly snakes her other arm in the same manner.

Emily was beaming from her newfound position against Paige. Her back was warmed by the taller athlete's front while the back of her head rested on the girl's shoulder, as the sides of their faces brushed against one another.

Soon enough, they began swaying to the deafening music. Paige was grateful for the pounding beat, as it helped disguise the pounding of heart against Emily's back.

The two teenagers found themselves playing the dangerous game they were becoming very familiar with. But at this particular moment, the two athletes didn't care. After spending months with an unspoken attraction between them, both girls were beginning to lose control over their urges.

Ever since getting to Shana's party the two beauties couldn't keep their eyes or hands to themselves. And it didn't help any that Emily had an undying urge to kiss the girl pressed up behind her after how she'd ask her to Homecoming.

As the rhythm of the song slowed Emily brought her hand to the back of Paige's head, effectively exposing that entire side of her body.

While one of Paige's arms were still snaked around the sexy swimmer's waist, her other hand firmly soothed over Emily's hip, up the exposed side of her body, onto her bent arm to then end up interlocking Emily's hand with her own, behind her head.

Emily didn't bother fight back the moan the stimulating sensation caused as the intensely loud music made it seem it never happened. The only problem was that she forgot Paige could feel the vibrations of her throaty moan due to the fact that they couldn't be pressed up against each other any further.

As a surprise to Emily, instead of Paige being creeped out by her lustful reaction, she brought her face closer to Emily's, allowing her soft lips to brush against the raven-haired girl's neck. Paige releases her hand from Emily's, only to sensually caress it back down that side of her body, brushing the side of her breast, finally grasping her gyrating hips.

The astonishing sensation caused Emily eye's to roll back into her head before fluttering her eyes closed. At this point, both girls' breaths were ragged and desperate as they grind together to the beat of the music.

It was taking every fiber in Paige's body not to rip off Emily's clothes right then and there on the dance floor, while it took the same amount in Emily's aroused body not to let her.

Paige's warm breath against Emily's neck compelled the bronzed beauty to crane it to the side, hoping Paige would be brave enough to make the first move.

She needed to have some kind of release tonight otherwise she thought she would explode with frustration.

Paige couldn't restrain herself any longer from the way Emily was working against her body. It was simply hypnotic. _'I'll deal with the repercussions later.' _The athletic brunette agreed.

The second Emily felt Paige graze her lips against her tingling skin, before Paige could even kiss her neck properly, she released her hold from the girl behind her, only to clutch the taller girl's hand and forcefully tug her through the crowd, off of the dance floor.

Neither girl made an effort to peep a word from their mouths, as they thought it would change one or the other's mind from what they were about to do.

Emily wordlessly dragged Paige by the hand upstairs, pushing through the crowd with a purpose.

Emily stops at the first door in the hallway. Before she could check if the room was vacant, Paige tightly wraps her arms from behind her, pulling her closer to assault her neck and shoulder with kisses.

The sensation forcing Emily to stable herself with her hands on the doorframe.

She finally reaches for the doorknob. "It's locked." She groans breathlessly while tugging Paige's hand from her waist, only to pull her to the next door.

Fortunately for them, the next room was vacant as they stumble through the door while wrapped around each other.

Emily gasps as her back collides with the wooden door shut behind them. A moan seeps from her sensitive lips, which were currently being pressed upon by Paige's.

_'__Finally.'_ Both girls sighed internally.

"What the hell are we doing?" Paige breathlessly asks against Emily's lips.

"Kissing." Emily whispers, grazing Paige's lips with her own before pressing a searing kiss to the soccer star's lips.

The bronzed beauty firmly tugs at the collar of Paige's shirt, successfully bringing the athletic brunette closer to her, all the while sighing into their connected lips.

Paige incredibly turned on by the gesture, was compelled to glide her hand down Emily's front only to smoothly unbutton the raven-haired beauty's jeans. Paige then slithers her hands under the waistband of the girl's pants, bringing them around the back to lustfully squeeze Emily's _impeccable ass _over her lace panties. "I want you so badly." Paige growls sexily against Emily's lips.

The sensations send a spark of arousal in between her legs as well as a loud moan from her lips. Her eyes rolled shut as she rested the back of her head on the door. Paige took the opportunity of Emily's elongated neck by trailing firm kisses along the side of it, making her way down to the top of her cleavage. Emily was more than ready to rip off Paige's clothes but she considered the girl might need something to wear afterwards, so she restrained herself.

Emily couldn't stabilize her heavy breaths if her life depended on it. After all these months of pent up sexual tension with the girl in front her, she didn't comprehend how should could still function. She desperately needed a release that only Paige McCullers could give her.

Emily motions Paige to move her lips back to her own as she caresses the girl's working jaw. The act eliciting a groan from the other girl.

Paige presses her body even harder into Emily's, willing to get ever nearer to the gorgeous girl, as she felt she couldn't be close enough her.

When the bronzed beauty went to unbutton the sexy soccer star's shirt, Paige stopped her by clutching both of Emily's wrists, raising them onto the door the girl was resting on. She grazed her hands up Emily's wrists into the sexy swimmer's hands before interlocking them together.

Emily's heart fluttered at the intimate motion, all the while sending another flood of arousal into her bloodstream.

Paige slowly strokes her hands down Emily's arms to purposely reach the hem of the girl's shirt, breaking their kisses only to rid the material from her heated body in one fluid motion.

Their lips meet heatedly as they fight for dominance. Their hearts were beating furiously against their chests as they were finally giving in to what their bodies craved since the first moment they laid eyes on each other.

Emily wraps her arms around the soccer player's neck before feeling her hips being tugged off the wooden door, only for them to be shoved back against it. The act making the ache between her legs intensify harshly.

The athletic teenager snakes her hands down to the back of Emily's thighs before lifting her onto her hips, in time, feeling the tanned beauty wrap her legs around her.

Since the two girls had entered the bedroom, they hadn't stopped passionately kissing each other, and there was no change in that fact as Paige walked them over to the bed.

Paige hooks her knee on top of the mattress before carefully laying Emily onto the cold sheets.

The impact from hitting the mattress coaxes Emily's legs to fall apart, leaving the toned body of Paige McCullers settled in between them.

The swimmer noted how familiar the situation felt as the sex dream she had about Paige flashed through mind.

The throbbing between her legs increased ten fold when she felt the girl above her grind her clad jeaned hips into her core, the delicious friction causing her to whimper against Paige's lips, "Fuck. Paige."

Paige finally allowed Emily to unbutton her shirt. Paige sat up onto her ankles in order to pull off the tailored fabric from her shoulders and blindly throw it off into a vague direction.

Paige took a moment to drink in the sight underneath her as both of the girls' chests rose and fell deeply. She trailed her lust filled gaze from Emily's unbuttoned jeans up to her sculpted abs, then to her full breasts covered in lace, and finally to the warm eyes she favored most in the world. Except this time they were dark with lust, similar to her own.

As Paige took in the sight before her, Emily took the opportunity to do the same. Although, she went one step further by leaning up and placing a searing kiss to girl's lips before raking her hands down the sexiest pair of abs she's grown so fond of.

In one fluid motion, she grips onto Paige's waistband tugging her back down onto her body before sighing into a kiss.

"I need you." Emily groans against Paige's lips as she feels the ache between her legs become almost unbearable.

Paige obliges silently as she trails her fiery kisses down the girl's torso. She becomes agonizingly slower the closer she gets to where Emily desired her most.

Emily lolls her head back from the anticipation as her body begins to squirm.

Paige chuckles at Emily's disbelieving expression when she realizes Paige's mouth became suddenly much farther than where she needed it to be.

She relented to the second place she wanted them as Paige dips her head to kiss Emily before slipping her tongue into the girl's willing mouth.

Emily realizing Paige wasn't going to give her what she so desperately needed right away, took the initiative in her own hands and flipped their positions.

The swimmer was now straddling Paige's waist as the other girl lay on her back underneath her. Emily's hips firmly grind down once against Paige's without the swimmer's permission, the sensation forcing both girls to moan loudly. Paige had shot her hand up to cover her eyes at the delicious friction while Emily rolled her head back after scraping her hands down Paige's chiseled abdominal muscles.

"Fuck." Emily gasps at how turned on she is before Paige lifts her upper half, only to begin sensually kissing the girl straddling her. Their kisses where now slower yet still passionate.

Just when both girls thought this was too good to be true, the stars above had proved them right.

Emily breaks their lips apart with a frustrated sigh as she pulls her cell phone from her jean back pocket. "Who the hell is calling me?"

She answers the phone surprised to feel Paige continue her firm yet slow kisses on her neck.

"What is it Spencer?" Emily snaps at her best friend trying to conceal a whimper as her other arm snakes around Paige's shoulder, effectively pulling her in closer.

Emily shuts her eyes closed, trying to force her mind to focus on Spencer's voice instead of Paige's lustful kisses or the girl's hands that ghosted over her thighs, which glided back to her ass, giving it a tight squeeze.

As Paige hears Spencer's voice on the other end of the line, she takes the opportunity to kiss Emily's full lips before barely taking her bottom lip in between her own. Emily desperately fights back a moan threatening to seep from her lips.

"What?!" Emily shoots her eyes open, her body stiffening. Her reaction causes the girl she's straddling to halt her ministrations on her tingling body before she glances questioningly up at her.

"Okay okay, we're coming!" Emily replies hurriedly.

As soon as Emily ends the phone call, Paige questions as her worried gaze follows Emily getting off her lap to make her way in the direction of her discarded shirt, "What happened? What's going on?"

"Someone's trying to fight Hanna!" Emily blurts while throwing Paige her shirt in her direction.

"Shit." Paige quickly jumps off the bed while slipping on her shirt, all in the while hurriedly making it for the door.

Both girls' minds had completely forgotten about what was going on as their instincts to help their friend kicked in.

Paige makes it out of the room first, only to sprint down the stairs with Emily following suit.

Paige jumps the last few stairs before frantically searching for Hanna. She spots a huddled group of people out by the pool assuming there was a good chance that's where the fight was.

"She's by the pool!" Emily confirms from behind her.

Paige pushes herself through the sea of party-goers while clutching Emily's hand behind her, as she was getting stuck between people.

After they made it through the concentrated part of the living room, the soccer player releases Emily's hand in order to sprint faster towards their blonde best friend.

Paige swiftly makes it onto the outside deck only to force through another wave of people gathered around two girls arguing.

"Hanna!" Paige blindly calls out in the sea of people before she finally spots Caleb facing Hanna persuading her to walk away from a babbling red headed girl.

The soccer player's first instinct was to wrap her arms from behind Hanna, lifting the girl around until she could set the blonde behind her adrenaline fueled body, operating as a shield.

The girls' newfound position now left Paige face to face with the auburn haired girl while Hanna and Caleb were standing behind her.

"Is there a problem here?" Paige poses with gritted teeth while her hands balled up abrasively at her sides.

"Yeah she wouldn't leave Caleb alone!" Hanna yells from behind her, trying to get passed Paige to the other girl, only for her to be prevented by Paige's protruding arm.

The red head smirked arrogantly, "If he wanted me to stop he'd say so."

"I did! Apparently you don't understand English!" Caleb chimes in frustrated.

Before Paige could get anymore fired up, Emily comes up behind Paige's side while smoothly gliding her hand into the soccer player's before squeezing it lightly.

She clutches her free hand onto Paige's same forearm coaxing for her attention. Emily calmly soothes the girl, "Paige, let it go. Please. She's not worth it."

Between Emily's peaceful voice and her hand placed within hers, Paige feels her body relax.

"Okay, let's go." Paige says calmly still eyeing the auburn haired stranger while lightly squeezing Emily's hand.

Emily continues to lightly tug on Paige's left arm motioning her so they could finally leave.

Before Paige had completely turned around, her peripheral vision had spotted a fist coming her way.

She releases herself from Emily's hold while instinctually turning around, capturing the teenager's flying fist with her hand. All in one fluid motion, she forcefully twists the girl's arm in to an unnatural position.

As her body's instinct to untwist her arm, the estranged girl spins so her back would face Paige, appearing as she was about to be hand cuffed.

"I dare you… to try that again." Paige growled angrily in her ear, before shoving the girl away from her and her friends.

Everyone's jaw was slack at what had just taken place. Paige waited a beat to make sure the girl really wasn't going to try anything else before she wrapped her arm protectively around Emily and motioned the rest of her friends so they could leave.

**P.S.- I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, you will have the fall out next chapter so don't worry. ;)**

**P.S.S.- I've never written love/kissing scenes before this story, so if there is any feedback on what I should change, add or whatever… I'd love to know your thoughts. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! I'm overwhelmed with pure joy from how much you guys liked the previous chapter! I mean it every time I say it, you guys are the very best! So this update finally has Homecoming in it! If you want to visualize it better, just watch the homecoming clips on youtube from the show PLL 1x06. It's the clip when Aria walks in by herself that was my inspiration, hopefully I did it justice in describing it bc that's exactly how I imagined it when writing that scene :). This isn't my best chapter as I had written this chapter, but it had gotten deleted so I had to start fresh. So that might be the reason it might seem all over the place, I was trying to remember as much as I could. :/ I really want to reply to each and everyone one of you, but Idk if that bugs you guys? I assume you'd prefer to get to the story? Maybe? Idk hehe …That said, hope you guys enjoy! Thank you all for the reviews and follows, they are always greatly appreciated. :)**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

**Paige POV**

It was only Paige and Hanna left in the car as Paige had already dropped off Caleb, while Spencer and Aria were being taken home by Emily.

"Who knew you could go Kung Fu Panda on someone's ass." Hanna chimes impressed.

"I told you, it was just a reflex, Hanna." Paige sighs with a tinge of sadness laced in her voice.

Hanna surprised by Paige's unusual demeanor, "Hey, what's wrong?"

The fashionable blonde doesn't allow Paige to answer as she assumes for herself, "Paige you did the right thing, I don't know what would of happened if you didn't show up, so thank you…. And for goodness sakes you didn't even hit the girl."

Paige feels a small smile tug at her lips at Hanna's attempt to make her feel better, "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Hanna poses in confusion.

Paige grips the steering wheel tighter as the anger for allowing herself to do what she did with Emily begins to bubble.

She takes a breath to calm herself before answering her friend, "Don't worry about it, I can handle it." Paige takes her eyes off the road just long enough to give Hanna an honest smile.

Hanna sighs in frustration, "Paige let me be here for you, just like you always have been for me."

"I promise I'll come to you if I need help with it, but for right now I'm okay." Paige soothes calmly.

The truth was, she was not okay. Her mind was racing a million miles a minute. It was pondering hundreds of questions. For example, _'Why am I such an idiot? What does this mean between Emily and I? Why am I such an idiot? Did we just destroy our friendship? Why am I such an idiot?' _

She was worried sick with what the repercussions would be. She wanted to berate herself for not having more willpower against her urges towards Emily, but she couldn't help but admit that there was nothing else she could have done to keep herself from the girl.

_'I should of just duct taped myself to a tree.'_ Paige thought as if that was the only effective solution.

Emily's flirtatious smirks and lustful glares ignited a burn in her chest and tingling all over her body. Her mind, body… and even her heart, were completely mesmerized by the girl.

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Em? Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet." Spencer pulls Emily from her thoughts.

"Uh-yeah, fine. Just a little rattled from what happened at the party." Emily confesses honestly.

"Yeah, that fight was crazy. Good thing you guys showed up so quickly." Aria chimes in.

_'I was actually referring to Paige almost putting her hand down my pants, but I guess the fight rattled me too.' _Emily thought sarcastically.

Spencer pitches after a beat, "Yeah where were you guys? You and Paige both kind of just disappeared earlier."

Emily feels her mouth go dry and her heart beating heavily against her chest as what her and Paige were doing that night, were flashing through her mind.

"Um- we were playing poker." Emily swallows, convincing herself that her answer wasn't a complete lie.

* * *

**Emily POV**

Both girls had successfully dropped off everyone but while Emily had gone home, Paige wanted to make one more stop.

She knew neither, her or Emily would be able to sleep tonight. So she wanted to take the opportunity in the situation.

**Please open your window… your squirrels are extra feisty. **

Emily crunches her eyebrows, perplexed as she reads the text message Paige had just sent her before glancing up to spot a shadow behind her curtains.

"Are you crazy?! You're going to get yourself killed!" Emily berates the girl with a rather loud whisper as she opens the window for her.

Paige hurries off of the tree and into Emily's bedroom before looking back through the window while she straightens out her shirt, "The only thing that's going to kill me are those nutty squirrels."

"See what I did there?" Paige winks with a playful smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

Emily rolls her eyes but couldn't help but giggle at how adorable the soccer player was.

Paige exhales, composing herself from her little adventure of climbing up into Emily's bedroom.

An honest smile tugs onto her lips after her warm eyes meet Emily's gaze already on her. "Hi."

Emily bores into Paige's kind orbs, which triggered a smile of her own, "Hi."

They were both surprisingly calm despite what they were doing to each other's bodies only a couple of hours ago.

After a beat, Emily tears herself from the daze she was in, "You know… the front door is usually the most efficient way in and out of a house." Emily giggles from imagining Paige fight off the apparently feisty squirrels as she climbed up the tree to her window.

Paige chuckles, "Really? I was unaware…I actually just didn't want to wake your mom."

Emily couldn't keep herself from smiling at the taller athlete, she was completely smitten with her.

She didn't know how or why, but for some reason Emily knew if she didn't put space between her and Paige right this second, they would be making the same mistake as earlier that evening.

"So what are you doing here?" Emily questions while she makes it back to her bed, grabbing the novel she was reading before Paige showed up, from her nightstand.

Paige massages the back of her neck with her hand while looking nowhere in particular, "I uh-"

_'I missed you.' _Paige's mind involuntarily thought.

"I just wanted to clear up what happened earlier… at uh- Shana's party." Paige wavers slightly.

Emily knew what was coming…. She knew Paige was going to tell her that it was a mistake…that it was alcohol fueled, that they were caught in the moment. She knew the soccer player was going to say everything except what she wanted to hear, just like Paige had after their kiss at the carnival at the top of the Farris wheel…and she knew for a fact that she couldn't bear to hear it from Paige again…so instead, she said it herself.

"There's nothing to clear up, Paige. It didn't mean anything. The combination of being buzzed from the alcohol and being all over each other from pretending to be together in front of everyone got us… 'frustrated'… we were bound to get caught up in the moment." Emily explains.

Paige's heart fell, "Oh."

" 'Oh?' " Emily poses puzzled.

Paige's insides were screaming at her to just open up to Emily and tell her how she felt but instead she swiftly recuperates with a lie as she forces a smile, " 'Oh', as in- Oh great…I'm glad we agree."

"Good." After a beat Emily chirps coldly.

The soccer player nods shyly, "Good."

"So that's it then? Everything's back to normal? Just like that?" Paige questions after an awkward silence, internally unconvinced.

Emily agreed with herself that she couldn't stop pretending to date Paige, at least not right away. Because she knew Paige would figure out that tonight had gotten to her, that she wasn't just caught in the moment. She would figure out that she's been wanting it to happen since they met. Emily had to let some time pass before she would give way to the fake relationship until she could finally break it off.

She'd be damned if she admitted she fell under the athletic brunette's spell. There was no way she would let herself be just another notch in Paige's belt. She understood she couldn't change Paige into a one-woman kind of girl. She understood that there couldn't be a future with someone who wanted different things.

As much as her body craved her, as much as her heart ached for her, Emily knew being with Paige wouldn't go anywhere seriously, it would just end in heartbreak. So she decided she couldn't remain hung up on her feelings for the soccer player any longer. She decided she had to move on.

"Yep, that's it." Emily answers, feeling her throat constrict as she flits her eyes on the now open novel in her hand.

Paige couldn't confirm if she had heard a faint break in Emily's voice, "Emily-"

"It's late Paige. We have to help Spencer with setting up for Homecoming tomorrow. You should probably get home." Emily asserts confidently as she meets the athletic girl's gaze. This sureness in her voice extinguishes any of Paige's presumptions.

Paige nods in defeat with a tight smile, "Sure... Don't forget to lock the window behind me."

"I won't." Emily forces a tight smile.

As Emily moves to lock the window, the sound marinates with the sound of Emily's heart locking out Paige.

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Are you and Paige okay?" Spencer asks casually as she pops up next to Emily who was hanging stuffed animal prizes for one of the carnival booths.

It was Saturday afternoon and Spencer and other students of the volunteering committee were helping prepare for Homecoming next week.

"Yeah, of course. Why?" Emily lies in the same casual tone as Spencer had asked her the question.

Spencer starts to help Emily pin the prizes on the booth wall, "I don't know, there's just this weird vibe around you two. Plus you guys are usually a lot more touchy-feely, but today you've been acting like she has cooties or something."

"Oh...no we're good." Emily forces a smile as she goes back to pinning up the stuffed prizes.

Two hearty laughs shift Emily and Spencer's attention to where Paige and Nina were laughing at how Paige had gotten paint on the side of her lower cheek.

Spencer sincerely smiles at the sight, "They would actually make a really cute couple."

Even though Paige and Nina were probably just laughing at each other as teammates, Emily couldn't keep her blood from boiling with jealousy. She didn't realize how bad she had it for Paige until she had decided she had to move on from her hung up feelings on the alluring girl.

Spencer transfers her attention back to pinning up the stuffed prizes, "Too bad Paige can't open up her heart the way she gets girls to open up their legs." Spencer scoffs jokingly.

_'If only.'_ Emily thought while she felt an intense heat crawl up her neck as she remembered just how good Paige was at getting in between her legs.

_'This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.'_ Emily internally sighs.

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Here let me help you." Emily offers sweetly as she sees Samara struggling with her crutches to hand in her essay on their way out History class.

"Thanks." Samara said politely, but Emily didn't miss the tinge of sadness laced in her voice.

The girl's tone influences her to scan her ex-girlfriend's face, "Is everything okay?"

Samara sighs from frustration, "It's just my stupid ankle is taking forever to heal…not to mention I got kicked off the soccer team, or that I have no homecoming date, and frankly I think anyone is scared to ask anybody after what you girlfriend pulled."

Emily's heart flutters as her mind flashes back to how Paige asked her to Homecoming. Just knowing Paige had come up with the idea made her so weak in the knees, she was tempted to steal Samara's crutches and use them herself.

As her mind flitted back to Samara, regardless of the blonde being her ex, she still felt bad about her injury and how nothing was going her way.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Samara. How about you join us for lunch?" Emily asks before immediately regretting it.

Samara was caught off guard by the question, but it didn't keep her from answering it with a beaming smile, "Sure, I'd love to."

Emily cursed herself once Samara had agreed. She meant it as more of a polite gesture, the stunning swimmer didn't think her ex would actually accept the offer.

"Great." Emily feigned being excited before forcing a smile.

* * *

**Paige POV**

Hanna was casually eating her serving of fruit until she choked at the sight before her eyes.

Paige was engrossed in her cell phone before she heard Hanna's faint coughing.

Paige chuckles as her fashionable friend recuperates quickly. "Slow down there Han, no one's going to steal your fruit."

Paige's amused grin from watching Hanna rebel against her piece of pineapple, quickly faded after following Hanna's persistent gaze.

"Hey guys, Samara is joining us for lunch today." Emily's announcement transfers the four girls already sat at the table's attention to where her and her ex were standing at the edge of their lunch table.

"Oh hey Samara, have a seat." Aria offers politely before meeting Spencer's questioning stare, as she shrugs in response.

"Thanks girls. It's been too long since I've talked to all of you." Samara smiles sweetly as Emily pulls out her chair for her sit.

Since there were no other chairs left, the bronzed beauty reluctantly went to make her way to Paige's lap.

Before Emily could sit on her lap, Paige stood from her seat offering it to her faux girlfriend, "You can have my seat, Nurse Ronaldo has to check on my stitches."

What Paige had said was true, Nurse Ronaldo did have to check on her stitches but she hadn't planned on going to see the Portuguese-speaking woman until after school.

Paige quickly kisses her on the cheek before making her way to the exit of the cafeteria, "I'll see you later."

Emily crunches her eyebrows together in confusion as to why Paige was leaving in such a hurry when she just got there.

"Em?" Aria coaxes as she gently clutches her wrist, motioning her to sit down.

Lunch didn't go nearly as badly as all the girls thought it would. Samara had a way of speaking that engaged people. Seeing the way she interacted with all her friends reminded Emily of how she grew to love the blonde girl. She was outgoing and charismatic…. a lot like Paige was.

"Knock Knock." Paige smiles in time with knocking on the already open physical therapy room door.

"Minha querida! Como você estáfazendo hoje?" The older lady beamed once her eyes met the soccer star.

"Wait, don't tell me... you're asking how I'm doing today, right?" Paige smirks while quirking her eyebrow as she enters the room.

"Lucky guess." Nurse Ronaldo rolls her eyes playfully.

Paige chuckles in defense before plopping herself on the padded bench, "Hey, I'm getting there."

"How's the booboo?" Nurse Ronaldo poses with her Portuguese accent while distractedly walking across the room to grab the first aid kit.

"It feels healed, I haven't taken off the gauze to check though." Paige smiles, her insides warmed at how much Nurse Ronaldo took a liking to her.

Nurse Ronaldo had been treating Paige as if she was her own daughter. She was always so loving and nurturing with her. It forced Paige to ponder if having a mother in life felt this comforting.

The older nurse quickly glances over her shoulder, eyeing down to Paige's ankle before returning her attention to washing her hands at the sink, "How about the other one?"

Paige smiles in response, "Feels perfect. You've done the best job nursing it back to health, Nurse Ronaldo."

"I'll be honest, you're a pleasant patient, so you make it easier." The loving nurse smiles over her shoulder while drying off her hands with a paper towel.

Paige went quiet before her thoughts brought her to a pondering question, "How's Samara's ankle doing?"

"She's good. Her injury wasn't as bad as we thought, so she never needed the crutches." Nurse Ronaldo replies absentmindedly before making her way to Paige.

Paige raises her eyebrows before muttering to herself, "Huh, interesting."

"Okay meu amor, I have good news… your stitches have dissolved and healed. You can take off the bandage before the dance tonight." The nurse smiles as she soothes the area with a disinfectant wipe.

Paige smiles from relief, "That's great."

"I heard what you did for that pretty swimmer." Nurse Ronaldo raises her eyebrows keenly before she reaches for a clean and much smaller gauze to plaster over the still sensitive skin.

Paige's eyes instantly brighten with a profound smile tugging onto her lips as her mind flitted to the pretty swimmer, "Emily."

"Her name is Emily…Emily Fields." Paige explains after the nurse gave her a questioning expression.

"Uh oh I know that look… I think someone is in love." Nurse Ronaldo teases as she saw the beaming smile engraved on Paige's face.

Paige brushes off the elder lady's comment with a chuckle, "You wish."

"You're right, I do wish it for you, minha querida. Finding someone you can feel yourself fall in love for is quite rare. Most people these days settle for companionship. Not like back in my days." The nurse punctuates with a wink.

Paige smiles at the adorable prospect, "So you've been in love before?"

"Oh yes, meu amor." The petite nurse replies with a knowing smile.

Paige chuckles after realizing that was all the nurturing lady was going to say, "Well come on! Give me details!"

"Next visit. I have to keep something to have you come back and see me." Nurse Ronaldo smiles teasingly while tapping Paige's thigh signifying she was done with her check-up.

Paige shoots the woman a warm smile that reaches her eyes, "Deal."

* * *

**Paige POV**

Paige felt guilty for leaving Emily with her ex at lunch so abruptly, while she was supposed to be acting as her girlfriend. She didn't understand why, but being around Samara made her insides twist with anger and jealousy. She would of preferred to poke her eyes out before she sat next to the blonde for the entire lunch period.

To make up ditching Emily, she decided to surprise the bronzed beauty with some take out before the dance.

Paige finally parks into Emily's driveway before making her way to knock on the front door.

"Hey-" Paige smiles brightly before her beam falters from the sight in front of her.

"Samara...hi." Paige was caught off guard, as the blonde beauty was the last person she expected to see answering Emily's door.

Samara assuming what Paige was at the door for, chirps, "Hey, Emily's just-"

Paige quickly tries to get herself out of the awkward situation, "It's alright I'll just come back later-"

"Paige. Hey, what are you doing here?" Emily shows up behind the tall blonde surprised to see the stunning soccer star.

Paige swiftly yet discreetly moves the brown paper bag behind her back, "I...I uh, I just came by to ask you...what time I'd be picking you up for the dance? It slipped my mind." Paige punctuates with a tight smile after coming up with a lie on the spot.

"I think we agreed at 8:00pm." Emily confirms as she walks to where Samara was previously standing before she went back inside the house.

Paige glances down before glancing back up to meet Emily's perplexed gaze, "Oh okay… sounds good. I better get going."

Emily didn't fail to notice a particular glint in Paige's eye. She perceived it as hurt, but she wasn't sure since the look had vanished as quickly as it came.

Paige starts to make her way back to her car before Emily could close the door behind her.

"Paige! ...Paige." Emily calls out as she runs after the girl.

Paige swallows harshly trying to keep her throat from constricting as she shuts her eyes trying to rid of the stinging sensation. As soon as she had control over her emotions she turned to face the girl behind her. "Yeah?" Paige blurts casually.

Emily scrunched her eyebrows together sincerely concerned, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't be?" Paige asks nonchalantly, as if her heart wasn't just shattering into a million pieces for reasons she couldn't explain.

"I don't know, I just thought you looked-"

Paige doesn't allow Emily to continue, "Nope, everything's great." She punctuates with a forced smile.

"I really have to get going." Paige emphasizes by pointing her thumb over her shoulder before making her way to her car.

"What's in the bag?" Emily pulls Paige's attention back to her, knowing Paige didn't come over only to ask her what she had.

_'Almost.'_ Paige sighs in defeat.

She turns around to face Emily again before making her way to the raven-haired girl.

Paige playfully scoffs while handing the girl the paper bag, "I bought you some food as a peace offering for running out on you at lunch today. I just really needed to get these stitches checked out."

"You mean kind of like what you're doing right now?" Emily eyes the taller athlete teasingly.

Paige smirks, "I guess I'll have to bring you ice cream next trip over."

Paige makes a move to walk back to her car, but Emily clutches her wrist, "Paige-"

"Why is she at your house?" Paige finally quips with a question that's been nagging at her lips to come out.

Emily bores into Paige's eyes before she looks away.

"Last time I checked, I was doing you a favor Em…to make her jealous. But if you want to be with her, then why are you still dragging me along?" Paige voices with slight irritation hoping that it would instead conceal the hurt in her voice.

Emily defends swiftly, "I'm not dragging you along. She's just been having a hard time moving to a new school. I'm only being human, Paige."

Paige stares into Emily's eyes as she recognizes an unfamiliar glint in them. Every time Emily would look at her, it would make her heart flutter and her insides warm…but now… it made her feel like she couldn't be any further from the girl. Like there was this frigid thick brick wall in between them.

Paige silently digests Emily's answer since she didn't want them to fight before they had to go to Homecoming.

Paige finally breaks the silence not even bothering to force a smile, "…I'll pick you up at 8:00."

Her voice had no malice or sadness, not even the hurt she was feeling, she had just said it as if she was talking to a stranger…which is what Emily was quickly beginning to feel like.

Emily remained where she was standing as she watched Paige leave. Even though it was what she needed to do, she couldn't help but feel her throat constrict as she could feel the distance slowly grow between the two of them.

* * *

**Paige POV**

"Hi Mrs. Fields." Paige smiles sincerely as she greets the woman.

Emily's mother smiles brightly as she takes in what Paige was wearing. "Paige! Honey you look amazing, so elegant." The woman dots with a wink.

She was wearing an impeccably tailored women's jet black tuxedo suit that framed her lean physique immaculately. Her slimming tuxedo pants hemmed at her ankles with pointed black patent leather heals on her feet that elongated her already long legs.

She had a tucked in crisp white button-down collared shirt with the top three black buttons left open, underneath a matching black tuxedo suit jacket that sleeked over her lean shoulders. Her hair was styled loose around her shoulders that framed her made up smoky eyes.

"Thank you Mrs. Fields." Paige accepts her compliment charmingly.

"Oh call me, Pam." Emily's mother smiles brightly as she rests her hand on the soccer player's shoulder, "That was some way to ask my daughter out to Homecoming. I sent Emily's father the video I took of you two. He was ecstatic, he's dying to meet you." Pam gushes.

Paige smiles politely, "Oh wow, thank you Mrs. Fiel- Pam, I can't wait to meet him."

"Do you know what time the others are showing up?" Pam questions distractedly getting her camera.

Paige glances down at her watch, "Maybe another 10 minutes."

"Oh by the way, about dinner-"

"Mom you can stop pestering my girlfriend now." Emily interrupts the conversing ladies downstairs from the top of the staircase.

The soccer player's heart flutters while feeling a smile etch on her face at how good it felt hearing Emily call her as her girlfriend.

Paige was instantly thrown into a blissful trance as she shifted her attention to the dazzling goddess descending the stairs.

Emily was wearing a tight strapless deep purple dress that hugged her curves in the most delicious ways. The dress ended mid thigh, exposing her seemingly endless legs as they were doted by a pair of black pumps. Her hair was blown out into loose waves as it framed her flawless face.

Paige swallows at the exquisite sight in front of her while feeling the tension with Emily from earlier today dissipate each time the stunning swimmer descended a stair.

"Oh shoot, I forgot the memory card! Don't you two even think of moving a muscle, I'll be right back." Pam demands as she ascends the stairs Emily had just descended from.

"Don't move!" She muffles as she disappears in the hallway upstairs.

Paige chuckles at Emily rolling her eyes playfully at her mother's antics as the swimmer finally made to stand in front of Paige.

The soccer player smiles sincerely, "She's cute... not as cute as you though."

Emily lightly dips her head with a forlorn smile Paige couldn't see. She could already feel the sadness build inside her as she wouldn't allow herself to relish in Paige's compliment.

"If it isn't obvious… you look beautiful." Paige smiles charmingly breaking the tense silence.

"Thanks." Emily chirps shyly as she looks back up meeting Paige's eyes before seeing the warmth dissipate from them as the striking brunette heard the aloofness in her voice.

Paige quickly remembers the flowers she had in hand behind her back. "I uh- I got you these, I know they're your favorite." Paige tries once more, hoping she could get to the Emily she knew before the incident at Shana's party.

"Thanks, I'll go put them in some water." Emily couldn't walk faster to the kitchen, as she hadn't even made eye contact while accepting the flowers from Paige.

Paige glances down in front of her while mentally trying to keep the hurt from entering her system. Thankfully, the doorbell pulled her from her thoughts.

She went to get the door as she knew it was the rest of the group.

"Paige! Holy dapper! You look hot!" Hanna instantly yells, impressed by the striking girl in front of her.

Paige's face promptly brightens as she appreciated the much needed positive lift in vibes around her.

"Han, you look stunning." Paige smiled in the most sincere way possible before returning the tight hug from her blue-eyed friend.

"How about me?" Caleb pouts teasingly as he and Paige fist bumped in greeting.

Paige laughs, "To sexy for words, Mr. Rivers."

Caleb was wearing a traditional men's tuxedo that wasn't quite as exquisitely tailored as Paige's but he was nothing short dashing.

Hanna was also wearing a short silver dress that emphasized her usual look of edgy and fashion forward with her hair styled up.

"Found it!" Pam yells from the top of the staircase before she hurriedly descends it.

"You two look adorable! Let me take a few pictures of you two." Pam gushes at Hanna and Caleb.

Paige smoothly scoots out of the away as she watched the happy couple take pictures. Paige couldn't have had a brighter smile as she watched the Hanna and Caleb hold each other so lovingly.

All in the while Emily was watching them from the kitchen down the hallway. She noticed how Paige had deflated when she had been so cold with her. It wrenched her heart, but she couldn't let herself get involved because in the end it would only pain her intensely more than it already did now.

As Emily entered the entryway, it took only a beat before Hanna noticed that there was something off with her best friend.

"Oh Emily, there you are. Come on we're taking pictures honey." Pam motioned for Emily and Paige to get in frame with Hanna and Caleb.

They took a few group photos before Pam motioned Emily and Paige to take couples' pictures.

"Oh come on you two, scoot closer to together." Pam laughs at the awkward stances of the two athletes.

"Yeah McCullers, give her a kiss." Caleb teases from behind Pam before Hanna nudges him a little to forcefully.

Paige and Emily ignore Caleb's suggestion as they continue to stand awkwardly before Pam agreed with the teenager.

The two girls each wrap an arm from behind each other's waist only to timidly peck each other's lips.

"Wow, my grandparents have more passion than you two." Caleb teases monotonously unimpressed.

Paige fed up with the teasing, tenderly grabs Emily's chin with the pad of her thumb and the side of her index finger coaxing Emily's face towards her as Paige kisses her softly.

It took only a second before Emily was lost within the kiss. She fought to resist the feelings it was eliciting, but she couldn't help but let herself feel everything. From Paige's plump lips gently pressed against hers to the heavy pounding of her heart, the tingling sensation Paige's lips left throughout her entire body.

As they pulled back from the kiss, they were equally internally shocked from what they had just experienced. It was like the kiss they shared in the locker room, everything around them completely vanished.

Their stress about school, their anxieties about their future, the frustration they were feeling towards each other and everything else didn't exist in those five seconds. It was only when they pulled away that everything came rushing back.

Before the tension in the room could get anymore taut, Aria and her date Noel Kahn, and Spencer with her boyfriend Toby had rung the doorbell, successfully taking the attention off the faux couple.

All the dates took a few more group photos before they all finally left for the school dance.

* * *

**Emily POV**

As the group of dates sauntered into the dance room, they were in awe of how different the school appeared. Between the blue and yellow-orange rotating disco lights, the hanging light bulb fixtures attached across adjacent antique French street lamps, and the several carnival booths, they felt as if they had just shown up to the hippest carnival in town.

The mixture of lights cascaded a bluish-purple tint, almost as if the sunset was taking place, leaving a mysterious yet pleasurable tone in the large room. The pop music playing from the live band was fun and upbeat. As most of the high school students had already arrived, the dance floor was packed, as well as the carnival games.

"Wow Spence! This is amazing!" Aria gasps awestruck.

Hanna smiles just as captivated as her friends, "Seriously Spencer, this is so cool!"

"It turned out great Spence, props to you." Paige shoots her friend a beaming smile.

Spencer beams at her group of friends, "Thanks guys, but it really couldn't have been done without everyone of you that helped me."

"Alright let's have some fun!" Caleb chants from behind the girls before dragging Hanna to the dance floor.

While to everyone else the carnival themed school dance seemed charming and enchanting, to Emily it had only reminded her of the night of her first kiss with Paige. Soliciting the feelings for the girl she kept trying to suppress.

"I'm going to get some punch." Emily mumbles before quickly making her way to the refreshments before she could give Paige the chance to ask her to dance.

_'This is going to be a long night.'_ Paige sighs before going after her supposed date.

"Care to dance?" Paige purrs charmingly into Emily's ear from behind as she places her hands on the bronzed beauty's hips.

Despite Emily feeling an intense attraction towards Paige's body she forced herself to resist, "Not really." She chirps nonchalantly before taking a sip of punch from her cup.

In one fluid motion, Paige determinedly takes the plastic cup from Emily's hand only to set it on the table before she clutches the stunning swimmer's hand and pulls her onto the dance floor with her.

"Paige what are you doing?" Emily asks trying to release her hand from Paige's.

Before Emily could get her hand free Paige turns around only to purposely spin Emily's back into her front.

"I'm dancing. What're you doing?" Paige smiles confidently into Emily's ear.

Emily scoffs before turning around in Paige's hold so she was now facing her, "Leaving."

Emily makes to move, only to feel Paige's left arm pull her closer from behind. All the while Paige's right hand takes Emily's left, pulling it up and away from their bodies pressed together, allowing them to dance to the melodic music.

"What's going on with you? You've been treating me like crap, and all I've been trying to do is make your night special." Paige confides rather calmly as she tries to capture Emily's wandering gaze.

Emily knew the striking soccer star was right as she felt her heart twist with guilt.

Emily finally relents as she snakes her right arm across Paige's sleek shoulders, relaxing into Paige's hold.

To the innocent by-stander they appeared as a dashing couple rhythmically swaying to the fun beat hand in hand.

"I'm sorry." She quickly meets Paige's eyes before she flits them anywhere else but at the girl she was slow dancing with.

Paige lightly chuckles in disbelief, "That's it? That's all you're giving me?"

_'You already have my heart, what more do you want?!' _Emily's inside were screaming at her but she chose to ignore it.

"Were you expecting anything else?" Emily poses with irritation laced in her voice while looking off to her side.

Paige shrugs her eyebrows, "From the way you've been acting lately, I guess not."

"How do you expect me to go back to acting completely normal, after what happened at Shana's party?" Emily finally shifts her gaze to Paige, the frustration in her voice causes the soccer player's eyes to meet hers.

Paige scrunches her eyebrows in disbelief, "You're the one who said it didn't mean anything. Not-"

"I was stating the inevitable, Paige. You would've just said the same thing." Emily declares firmly with irritation in her voice.

"Emily, if you'd just let me speak -" Paige attempts to defend herself until that familiar sickly sweet voice interrupts her.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Both athletes' attention swiftly transfer to Samara next to them, who was conveniently standing without her crutches.

Between Emily giving her a hard time and now Emily's ex interrupting the conversation, Paige was on the verge of snapping,

Paige wanted a chance to continue her discussion with Emily…she wanted to tell the swimmer that her assumptions were wrong. She began to brush off Samara's request, "Actually I-"

"She doesn't. Right baby?" Emily feigns sweetly yet Paige instantly picks up the malice in her voice.

Paige's attention flits back to Emily's eyes, trying to decipher them.

_'Is she serious right now?' _Paige internally scoffs, feeling deceived.

After a beat, Paige alters her betrayed stare into a cold one as she pierces into Emily's eyes, "No…I don't." Her tone just as frosty as her gaze.

The soccer player shoots a tight smile to Samara before glancing back to Emily with the same icy gaze, "She's all yours."

In one fluid motion she releases her hold on the swimmer before making it off the dance floor.

Emily noticing the glint of hurt in Paige's orbs, forced her to regret what she had just done almost instantly.

She was frustrated with Paige. For that one split second, she wanted Paige to hurt just as she was hurting, hoping it would make the playing ground even, thinking it would make herself feel better. Although, Emily had only felt a million times worse.

For the past minute, Emily hadn't been listening to a thing Samara was babbling about while they had been slow dancing. Instead her focus was on scanning the sea of high school students for Paige.

As Emily began feeling random eyes shift onto her and Samara dancing. She was about to excuse herself, but before she could, her ex pecks her on the cheek.

She was so caught off guard by the gesture, all she could do was move to make her way off of the dance floor.

"Emily, wait." Samara calls out as she watches her ex walk away from her.

* * *

**Paige POV**

As Paige made her way off the dance floor, she joined Spencer at the booth the intelligent brunette was stationed at.

"Hey." Paige greets her friend with a half smile.

"What's going on over there?" Spencer poses astounded, as she darts her gaze in the direction Emily and Samara are dancing.

Paige makes a quick glance over her shoulder before she gazes back at Spencer. The soccer player sighs, drained from her situation with Emily, "It's been decided that my services are no longer needed."

"Wait what? You mean Emily's going back to Samara?" Spencer questions disbelievingly.

"I don't know Spencer. I'm just happy I don't have to fake being her girlfriend anymore." Paige replies as Spencer comes from behind the booth so she could stand next to the soccer player. They both turn to face the more interesting view of the dance floor while leaning back on the carnival booth.

Spencer shrugs her eyebrows before chuckling, "Well, Homecoming's a great place to celebrate your freedom."

Paige chuckles half-heartedly, "You're right….but I don't know… I just -"

The view before the two best friends causes both of their jaws to go slack and their eyes to widen.

Not only did Paige's jaw drop, but so did her heart. Not only was she torn that Emily was getting involved with someone else, but to everyone it appeared like she was, while she was still dating Paige.

The soccer player promptly recuperates before looking away, not wanting to witness if Emily and Samara were going to upgrade from a peck on the cheek to anything further.

Spencer raises her eyebrows from surprise, "I guess that answers my question."

The soccer player mutters more to herself, "I guess it does."

"Well if she's happy then I'm happy…. I still think she should of waited a little. No one thinks or knows you guys have even broken up yet. Not the smartest move on Em's part."

"My thoughts exactly." Paige mutters.

After a beat Paige straightens her posture, "You know what, I think I will go celebrate."

* * *

**Emily POV**

"What the hell was that, Em?" Hanna abruptly stops Emily from walking past her as she was frantically looking for Paige.

Emily sighs in frustration, "Not now Hanna."

Hanna shakes her head in disbelief, "How could you disrespect Paige like that? Especially after she's put a part of her life on hold for you."

Emily rolls her eyes at her friend trying to give her a lecture in the middle of a school dance…even though she knew she was right.

"Hanna, now is not the time. I have to go find Paige." Emily asserts firmly, not giving her best friend the chance to respond as she went to continue searching for Paige.

Emily finally spots Paige at the balloon-popping booth with her unapologetically gorgeous teammate, Nina. Her guilt swiftly turns into anger at the sight.

She feels her insides wrench with jealousy as she walks with purpose to the two laughing girls together.

A tap on her shoulder influences Paige to turn around, only to see the stunning swimmer.

"Hey-"

"Can I talk to you please?" Emily affirms more than questions while locking her eyes on Paige trying not to eye the beautiful girl that she was just having a good time with.

Paige raises her eyebrows before returning her attention to the carnival game as she picks up a dart to pop a balloon with, "I'm kind of b-"

Paige doesn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Emily drags her by the wrist away from Nina.

Emily turns to face Paige before she crosses her arms as she feels a surge of anger and jealousy run through her bloodstream, "That was quick." She marks with a nod in the direction of the girl Paige was with.

Paige shrugs her eyebrows with a sly smirk as she glances away, "I could say the same to you." She punctuates by meeting Emily's burning stare.

Emily with hurt in her eyes faintly shoves Paige with one of her hands, "Don't talk to me like that. You know it's not like that."

Paige confides surprisingly calm with no malice in her voice, "Then what's it like Emily? Like you didn't just disrespect me in front of everyone we go to school with?"

Emily feels her guilt take over again, "I didn't mean for it to be that way…"

"Then how did you mean it?" Paige rasps.

Emily silently bores into the soccer player's orbs while her vision begins to blur from the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, knowing she hurt Paige.

The truth was she really didn't mean it that way. She had simply forgotten that the entire school thought her and Paige were dating. Her intentions were only to make the soccer player jealous, although she only realized now, in order for that to be accomplished, Paige had to care for her in such a way, which Paige didn't…or so she believed.

Paige gathers Emily's silence as her answer, "That's what I thought." Paige husks distantly, as she walks away.

**P.S.- Don't hate me too much. :P I had to keep the story going…I'd love to know your thoughts on the chapter! Thank you so much for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I've got 99 problems and 1 more follower is one. ;D LOL just kidding! :D Almost 100 followers! Idk what that means for other writers but for me it's an accomplishment I could have only dreamed of. I honestly and dearly appreciate each and every one of you guys. Your support means everything. I can't say it enough, how much you all inspire me. We're a little bit past half way with the story. But don't worry you will gradually learn more about Paige's past and her ex as I'm trying to find the right times to add them into the story. I felt like my vocabulary could have been better but I wanted to give you a quick update since I left you guys in a rocky place, so I apologize in advance hehe... Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter X**

**Paige POV**

"Paige! I'm open!" Karly yells to the distracted soccer player sprinting towards the goal, dribbling the ball with her feet clad cleats.

Paige determinedly and powerfully kicks the soccer ball into the netted goal. After a beat, Coach Duffy blows the whistle, signifying to bring the ball back to center line for kickoff.

It was Monday morning and the Rosewood Sharks Varsity Soccer Team was split into two, as they were scrimmaging against each other for practice. Paige still had Friday evening on her mind, which alluded the teenager's focus on Emily rather than the practice soccer match.

Emily had phoned her multiple times leaving voicemails and text messages apologizing for how she had betrayed Paige, but the soccer player wasn't having any of it. Rarely did Paige get upset or show that she was, but when she did, one could die of frostbite from how icy the girl could be.

"What the hell Paige, I was open." Karly weakly shoves her best friend.

"Sorry Karls, I didn't see you… I was in my head." Paige apologizes sincerely as they get into position for the kickoff.

Karly sighs, guilty for getting frustrated with her friend, "What's wrong with you? You've been acting different… does this have to do with what Fields did?"

Paige shoots her teammate an expression saying, _'Later Karly.'_

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Wake up!" Hanna grunts while hauling the covers off of the swimmer before she tugs open the blinds in Emily's bedroom.

The tanned teenager elicits a muffled groan after placing a pillow on her face in attempt to keep the sunlight from blinding her sensitive eyes filled with sleep, "If I wanted to be in military school, I would of joined my dad in Texas."

"Come on, you're going to go fix what you did to Paige." Hanna affirms as she turns to face Emily whilst placing her hands on her hips.

"Why?" Emily mutters well knowing why. "I basically implied to the whole school that I was cheating on her. What could I possibly do to fix that?" The bronzed beauty continues, ashamed of how she didn't think her actions through before.

Hanna feeling slightly guilty for how bad her best friend was feeling, explains, "It would of looked more like cheating if Paige wasn't there or if she hadn't been dancing with you a second before. Since you two were, it just looked like you were rubbing a break up in her face."

Emily scoffs sarcastically from under the pillow, "Wow, that makes it so much better, Han."

The blue-eyed beauty chimes, "What? I'm just trying to help. But I wouldn't have to if you weren't acting so freaking stupid that night."

"I need to hire a new best friend." Emily mumbles.

Hanna asserts, "No, what you need to do is tell me why you did what you did? That's not like you."

After a beat Hanna confides gently, "How could you do that to Paige, Em?"

The swimmer sighs fed up with the drama, "I don't know Hanna."

The fashionable blonde brushes off her friend's lack of a real response, "What's been going on with you and Paige? I know there's something between you two…no one is that good at pretending to be girlfriends. Up until Shana's party you guys were too cute for words. But then that kiss before Homecoming…" Hanna confesses pointedly.

"That's the problem, there's nothing going on between us." Emily finally removes the pillow from her face pushing herself to sit up on her bed, meeting Hanna's stare from the window seat.

"I'm listening." Hanna smirks in anticipation as she saunters to sit in front of Emily on her bed.

Emily sighs, finally revealing her feelings for Paige, "I'm falling for her, Hanna."

Hanna scoffs knowingly, "Honey, I think you already fell."

Emily surprised by her best friend's reaction, "Wait what? How did you know?"

The blonde beauty raises her eyebrows astounded, "Um how did I not know? Since the first day you saw her you've been drooling uncontrollably over her."

The stunning swimmer widens her eyes in disbelief while she attempted to defend herself, "I have not! And that's disgusting."

"Is the feeling mutual?" Hanna continues.

Emily shoots her a look of disbelief, "Do you really think if I knew Paige felt the same way I would be here sulking right now?"

"So if you have feelings for Paige, then why not tell her? And better yet, why the hell have you been getting closer to your ex?" Hanna poses the obvious.

Emily sighs, "Because it can't go anywhere with Paige. She's not a one-woman kind of girl. I want a serious future with someone. And I thought Samara would make Paige jealous, but instead it just made me look like an unfaithful girlfriend to the entire school."

"There's no way Paige isn't girlfriend material. I've seen the way she is with you. The way she protectively wraps her arm around you, and kisses the side of your head or cheek. Those are straight up relationship moves, not 'let me get in your pants' moves." Hanna asserts keenly.

_'Maybe they're not, but those moves got Paige in my pants anyway.' _Emily thought dryly as she was trying to force the tints of red off of her cheeks.

Emily rolls her eyes from frustration, "I'm aware of that because that's what we were doing, Han. We were pretending to be in a relationship."

Now it was Hanna's turn to roll her eyes at her best friend, "That's not the point I was trying to make. The point is, that she was so comfortable being all girlfriend like with you, which means she has probably been in a relationship before, which also means she's capable of being committed."

"It doesn't matter if she's been in a relationship before, what matters is what she's like now. And right now Paige isn't for relationships."

The fashionable blonde sighs in defeat, "Look we'll continue this later…right now you need to go apologize to Paige because she's still our friend that you screwed over."

Emily deflates, "Thanks for the reminder, Han."

* * *

**Paige POV**

"But why would she do that?" Millie blurts while amusedly laying on the ground panting for air, as they had just completed countless suicide running drills after their scrimmage.

Paige replies breathless as she's slouched over, supporting her weight with her hands on her knees, "Honestly, I don't know. I guess her plan was to get Samara back since the beginning. I just wish she would of told me instead of me having to find out like that…as well as our entire school."

"So are you guys 'fake' broken up now?" Karly scoffs, amused by such the bizarre predicament Paige and Emily were in, as she was slouched over on the ground with her arms wrapped around her knees, huffing for air.

Paige chuckles at Millie's sprawled out position, as she resembled a star fish laying on the rich green grass, before answering Karly's question, "I think she got the message that the deal was off."

"You should talk to her. I'm sure there's an explanation." Millie puffs while Paige pulls her by both hands, up to her feet.

Paige squints from the searing sunlight rays reflecting in her eyes, "The last thing I want to do is talk to her. I'm tired of dealing with all the drama."

Karly sighs, "Paige, you can't just run from your problems. It's only going to make things worse."

"After those drills I don't think either of us will be able to go anywhere, let alone run." Millie pitches still trying to catch her breath.

Coach Duffy obnoxiously blows her whistle, "That's enough rest, ladies! Let's get some passing drills in before we have to get showered!"

"Damn it." Millie mutters, cursing that soccer practice wasn't over yet.

"Up-sa-daisies, Karls." Paige teases as she pulls her other friend up from the green lawn.

* * *

**Emily POV**

Emily makes her way with two coffee cups in hand to the center of the bleachers as she watches the last few minutes of soccer practice. She was planning to catch Paige so they could talk before they ended up having an awkward first period together.

As Emily hears Coach Duffy blow her whistle signifying the end of practice, she sees Millie nudge Paige, coaxing her to look in the direction of where she was sitting.

Emily throws Paige a wave with a shy smile as she had caught sight of her, only for the soccer player to shift her attention back to her teammates while continuing on to the locker room.

Emily's heart sunk. This was the first time Paige had chose to ignore her in person and she instantly noted that she absolutely hated the feeling.

The bronzed beauty decided to wait by the exit of the gymnasium until her favorite soccer player would enter into the main hallway.

"Paige, hey." The swimmer calls as she pushes herself off the wall she was leaning on after she spotted Paige walk right past her.

The raven-haired beauty jogs a few steps to catch up to the taller brunette.

"I got you some coffee." Emily offers sweetly before she thrusts the cup to some random student passing, once she realized Paige wasn't going to take it.

"I was wondering if you got my messages?" Emily asks shyly as she was finally pacing next to the sexy soccer player.

Paige continues to stroll to class while keeping her gaze forward, "Yup."

The tan teenager persists, "Well did you read and listen to them?"

The athletic brunette chirps, still keeping her stare ahead, "Nope."

The frostbite had already started to sting before it began to feel numb all over the swimmer's body. Fed up with Paige being so aloof with her, Emily clutches her arm halting them both in the hallway.

Emily bores into the slender beauty's eyes, "Paige please, I'm trying here… I'm sorry."

"And I'm done." Paige replies casually yet with no malice in her voice, before she continues to class not waiting for Emily to join her.

Emily deflates as she watches the girl walk away from her.

The truth was Emily was sorry, but she didn't know how to explain what she did without revealing her feelings for the girl. She continued to hope that Paige would eventually just forgive her without asking her too many questions.

* * *

Chemistry class had left anything but chemistry between the two athletes. Both girls had felt beyond awkward, although Paige had acted like Emily was just another student she had to work with.

"Paige, can we please talk about it. I know I messed up and I feel more than awful. Just let me fix it." Emily pleads as she follows Paige out of their first period class.

The soccer player abruptly stops in the hallway, meeting Emily's pleading stare, "I don't want to talk Emily." Paige soothes politely.

Paige makes to move only for Emily to firmly grip her wrist.

The swimmer poses forlornly, "So what? That's it? We're just not going to be in each other's lives anymore?"

Paige's finally relenting eyes bore into the swimmer's orbs, about to answer, only for her stare to flit to a tall blonde sauntering over in their direction from behind the bronzed beauty. "Emily!"

Emily slowly shuts her eyes momentarily, praying she didn't just hear Samara calling her name.

Paige transfers her altered gaze back to Emily's pleading eyes, holding a knowing stare for a beat before turning around to make her way to her next class.

* * *

**Emily POV**

"She hates me." Emily slumps over the lunch table.

Aria sighs, "Paige could never hate you."

"Oh really? Then how come she's not sitting with us at lunch, let alone not even in the cafeteria at all?" Emily dots with brushing a hand through her hair.

Spencer chimes in, "Don't sweat it, she's just studying for her French exam in the library with one of her teammates."

_'Right. She's studying.'_ Emily thought sarcastically as she had a pretty good idea which teammate Paige was 'studying' with.

"Does this teammate happen to look like a young Adriana Lima?" Emily asks, hoping her assumptions were wrong.

Spencer scrunches her eyebrows together, bewildered, "Who?"

Hanna rolls her eyes before pitching in, "One of the hottest Victoria's Secret models?"

Spencer takes a moment to ponder, "Oh her? …Uh yeah, now that I think of it, Nina kind of does."

"Perfect." Emily sarcastically mutters to herself in defeat.

Spencer adds casually, "Why is that such a bad thing? I mean everyone knows you're moving on with Samara…at least Paige won't appear as the sad puppy that got stranded on the street."

"Not helping." Emily blurts, remembering how guilty she felt.

Emily takes a moment to digest what Spencer had just said. The swimmer finally questions perplexed, "Wait, what do you mean I'm moving on with Samara?"

"Isn't that what your plan was since the beginning?" Spencer quips back just as confused.

Hanna rolls her eyes before adding, "Hello, she's in lo- Ow!"

The swimmer smiles through gritted teeth while shooting her blonde best friend a pointed look, "I'm sorry Han, my foot slipped."

"So why couldn't you just 'fake' break up with Paige before getting with Samara?" Aria questions.

Emily sighs feeling horrible, "We were arguing before, I was upset and I got caught in the moment. I didn't think it through... and I'm not with Samara."

"Well not yet." Spencer mumbles before Emily shoots her daggers.

"Has Paige talked to you yet?" Hanna asks.

Emily mutters, "Hardly."

"What'd she say?" Aria coaxes her best friend to elaborate.

The stunning swimmer scoffs, "That she didn't want to talk to me."

Emily's three best friends suddenly go silent.

"I just thought of something." Hanna declares, earning the attention of her three best friends at the lunch table. "I have the perfect way to get her to forgive you." Hanna smiles brightly at the idea she had in mind.

* * *

**Paige POV**

"Mm say it again." Paige closes her eyes, smirking as she shifts the side of her face close to Nina's lips.

Her stunning teammate giggles with the most beautiful French accent into her ear, "Bonjour."

"I don't think I could ever get tired of you saying that." Paige smirks charmingly as she turns to face Nina, leaving their faces only a foot apart.

Both teammates were at a round table sitting side by side while they were studying for their French exam in library.

"How is your accent so on point?" Paige's eyes widen at how sexy Nina had sounded speaking French.

Nina playfully shoves her teammate's shoulder while giggling, "Because my mother is French, smart one."

"And your dad?" Paige poses, genuinely interested.

"He's English. But I was born and raised here." Nina smiles.

Paige shrugs her eyebrows, impressed, "Nice combo." She punctuates with a smirk to the blue-eyed beauty.

Nina giggles, "T'es drôle." (You're funny.)

Paige smiles charmingly, "T'es mignonne." (You're cute.)

"Oooou, smooth. What was that about not knowing French, McCullers?" Nina questions teasingly.

Paige subtly shrugs her head to the side with a confident smirk, "Eh, I know whatever's useful."

Nina shakes her head in amusement at how adorable Paige was.

"So what was all that about at Homecoming…with Emily?" Nina asks fragilely, knowing that her and Emily probably broke up since Paige wasn't at lunch with her as she usually was.

Paige breaks her gaze from Nina only to transfer it to her textbook. She shrugs her eyebrows, "It's complicated."

Nina, still gazing at her teammate, raises her eyebrows comprehending, "Oh, it's one of those relationships, huh?"

"Well… I mean, we've broken up but I guess we're trying to see how friendship works out." Paige explains, thoughtfully knowing that her and Emily would eventually still hang out as friends once Paige had gotten over the betrayal.

"Wow, I'm impressed. That's a tricky path to go down." Nina confides.

Paige scoffs, "You have no idea."

Nina continues after a beat, "So you're officially single?"

Paige meets the gorgeous girl's gaze as she smirks cunningly, "It depends. Who's asking?"

* * *

**Paige POV**

It was Friday afternoon and the Rosewood Sharks Varsity Girls' Soccer Team had their third game of the season only minutes away.

The week had gone by with Emily and Paige saying next to nothing to each other. Emily wanted to respect her friend's wishes and give her some space, so that's exactly what she did.

Both girls were missing each other tremendously the entire week. It was a harsh shift from spending almost every moment together to spending only a couple classes together without even communicating. As upset as Paige wanted to be with Emily, she couldn't help but want everything to blow over so they could be a part of each other's lives again.

But for right now Paige agreed to put all thoughts of Emily aside, or at least as much on the side as she could until they won this soccer match.

As the Rosewood Sharks and the Northbrook Stallions girls' soccer teams made it to the soccer field, the deep voiced male announcer was introducing tonight's starting line up for both teams through the microphone.

"…Playing as Rosewoods Sharks' right wing forward, number 14, Brie Evans!"

"Playing as Rosewood Sharks' left wing forward, number 9, Karly Crawford!"

"Last but not least, Playing as Rosewood Sharks' striker, number 22, Paige McCullers!" While the announcer introduces Paige, the sexy striker jogs to the officials' table and checks into the game with the rest of the team as she hears the bleachers roar with excitement.

"Now, now! Hold up the sign!" Hanna nudges Emily standing next her on the mid-height metal bleachers as the other three best friend held their own posters.

While Emily raises the sign over her head, all three of her best friends cheer with the rest of the chanting crowd.

Karly smiles as she nudges her best friend to look up into the bleachers. As Paige glances to where Karly was pointedly looking, her heart flutters while a warm smile tugs onto her lips at the sight.

There, was the radiantly beautiful Emily Fields holding up a white poster with the words '**I'M SORRY. FORGIVE ME?**' written boldly in blue, similar to what the soccer player had for done for Homecoming.

Spencer and Aria, together were holding a blue sign with **'Rip'em To Shreds, Sharks!' **written in bold white letters, while Hanna was holding up a identical sign but with the words '**WE LOVE #22!**' written instead.

The swimmer's heart was pounding profusely with anticipation as she awaited Paige's reaction.

Somehow with the lengthy distance between them and the enthusiastic sea of people, Paige met Emily's gaze before nodding _'yes'_ with a sincere smile.

Emily beams from relief and pure bliss, while Hanna, Aria, and Spencer squeal in excitement. The swimmer places the poster by her feet before aiding Hanna to hold her sign as all 4 best friends chant their excitement with the rest of their peers.

Once both teams' starting line ups were introduced, each team huddled in their own tight circle for their last pep talk.

"Alright girls, Sharks on 3!" Paige shouts within the circle of teammates.

"1, 2, 3- Sharks!" The team barks before dispersing into their positions.

The soccer match was an intense and close game. Both teams were neck in neck the entire 90 minutes, but the Rosewood Sharks had taken the win near the end of the second half with the final score 3-2. Paige had scored two goals while Karly had scored one.

The girls wanted to go down to the field and congratulate Paige personally, but the team had headed into the locker room quickly after they hand shaken hands with the opposing team.

The Sharks team swiftly grab their duffle bags, remaining in their sweat clad uniforms as Coach Duffy was taking them out for ice cream. The head coach cracked a joke earlier this week to take them out for the frozen treat if they had kept their winning streak going, but little did she know the team was going to actually hold her to it.

* * *

**Paige POV**

Paige finally makes it home after the ice cream outing with the team, rather sore from the many fierce tackles and intense physicality of the soccer match.

She pushes the large heavy wooden door open, surprised to see lights on in the house. Paige drops her duffle bag by the stairs once she closes the bulky wooden front door.

The soccer star yells into the silence with a confused expression on her face, "Dad?"

Usually her father wouldn't be home until after she arrived from soccer practice or games, but then she swiftly remembered the team went out for ice cream, which must have taken a good amount of time.

She strolls into the living room only to see her father comfortably sitting on the couch watching the news. "Hey, Dad." Paige's face brightens as she smiles.

Her dad was generously tall and had a relatively athletic frame from playing sports all his life. He had short brown hair, yet it was darker than Paige's. He had deep blue eyes and was 98% of the time that anyone saw him, dressed in a tailored suit.

"Hey kiddo. How was the game?" Nick McCullers smiles while lowering the volume on the television.

Paige remains standing not wanting to dirty the couch with her stained uniform, "We won, scored two goals. Karly scored one." The athletic brunette beams.

"Nicely done, proud of you guys." Nick smiles while turning off the flat television screen before walking over to place a kiss on the top of his daughter's head.

"Thanks, Dad. Sorry I'm late by the way, we forced Coach to take us out for ice cream after." Paige chuckles.

Nick laughs, "If only you knew how much you sound like your 5 year old self right now. Remember when we used to go out for ice cream after every game?"

Paige beams at the memories, "How could I ever forget? We should do it again one of these days."

"That sounds like a great idea kiddo." Nick smiles warmly much like Paige usually would.

"Do you think you'll be able to see the next game? Our team is on fire this season." Paige poses already assuming the answer.

Nick chirps while giving his daughter's shoulder a light squeeze, "I'll try my best."

Paige nods, knowing not to get her hopes up.

She couldn't be mad with her father because she knew he was only trying to supply a generous lifestyle for them. Ever since Paige's mother abandoned them when she was little, he would work non-stop in order to give Paige whatever she needed. He couldn't fathom how hard it would be for a girl to grow up without a mother, so he wanted to make sure that Paige had absolutely nothing else missing in her life. The only problem was that Paige sometimes felt like she was missing a father.

Nick sighs as he tapped his daughter's shoulder, "I'm going to get ready for bed, I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. Don't stay up too late. Love you superstar."

Paige smiles as she watches her dad walk to his room, "Love you too, Dad."

The soccer player had just finished getting showered and changed for bed as she flops onto her mattress, utterly exhausted, whilst reading a message Millie just sent her.

She promptly types out a reply before setting her phone on the nightstand only to hear a knock on her bedroom door, causing her to quirk her face in confusion.

Paige saunters to open the door only to see her favorite swimmer, regardless if they were fighting or not.

"Hey." Emily greets Paige shyly.

Paige shoots her a small sincere smile, "Hey. How-"

The swimmer answers what she assumed Paige was about to ask, "Your dad let me in."

Paige nods silently, internally surprised her dad let Emily in so late at night.

_'She must have been quite convincing.'_ Paige silently chuckles.

Emily raises her eyebrows in anticipation, "Can I come in?"

Paige wordlessly opens her bedroom door wider while moving to the side, silently welcoming the bronzed beauty into her room.

"Thanks." Emily chirps timidly as she makes her way into Paige's bedroom.

Paige quietly shuts the door behind them before walking passed Emily to make her way back to lounging on her bed before the swimmer had showed up.

Paige keeps her upper half up right on the set of pillows while resting her forearm behind her head with the headboard supporting her.

"So what's up?" Paige questions casually.

The soccer player's tone of voice allowed Emily to relax slightly as she wordlessly went to lie next to Paige on her bed.

Paige smiles amused as she raises one of her eyebrows, eyeing Emily from the corner of her eye, "You seem pretty comfortable there."

Emily was lying down flat on her back in contrast to Paige as she sighs staring at the ceiling, "I'm tired."

"...And I'm sorry." She punctuates forlornly by turning her face to look at the soccer player.

Paige smiles at the memory, "I know, I saw the sign."

The swimmer continues after returning her gaze to the ceiling, "For everything. For getting you into this mess since that night at the club."

Paige felt her stomach twist at how upset Emily was with herself, which influenced her to shift her body down to eye level with the swimmer as she turned to lie on her side, facing the girl.

Emily surprised by Paige's cooperation, takes a beat to do the same, both girls peering face to face.

Paige finally breaks the silence, "I've forgiven you, Em. But I don't understand why you couldn't have just told me you wanted to get Samara back in the first place. I thought we were closer than that."

"Wait what?" Emily poses genuinely confused.

Paige perplexed, "Isn't that what you were trying to do? Get back with Samara?"

Emily recuperates as she remembers her conversation with Spencer, "Oh yeah… yeah it is…I know, I should have. I'm sorry."

The swimmer realized that getting back with Samara was the only appearing logical reason she did what she did at Homecoming since her friends, except for Hanna, didn't know about her real feelings for Paige.

In all honesty, Emily understood that as long as she knew Paige, she would always be the one on her mind, no matter whom she was with. She didn't want to be with anyone else but Paige. But she made a promise to herself that she had to try.

Paige chuckles, "Well congrats, it's seemed to of worked."

Emily brushes off the soccer player's comment not wanting to think of Samara at the moment, "I really am sorry Paige." Emily bores into the slender brunette's eyes, not giving a care in the world about anything else before her and Paige were back to whatever their 'normal' was.

Paige smiles teasingly, any resentment she had towards the girl resolving, "Come here, you."

Emily beams as she scoots over to tightly hug Paige despite the awkward angle. The soccer player breaks the hug only to shift onto her back allowing Emily to snuggle into her side before she wraps her arm over the swimmer's toned shoulders, pulling her closer against her heated body.

Their newfound position was identical to the first time they slept together on Emily's bed as well as the serene and soothing aura surrounding them.

Paige kisses the top of the raven-haired beauty's head as Emily tightened her grip around the taller athlete's chiseled stomach.

"So how are we going to act at school from now on?" Paige breaks the calm and comfortable silence.

Paige was worried whether if they could still be able to hang around each other when the entire school, and especially Samara thought they were exes. She didn't know how well Samara would take her and Emily hanging out when she knew her and Paige used to date so recently.

Emily hums as her eyes were shut from pure bliss at their cozy embrace, "We'll talk about it later. Can we just take a nap right now? I'm exhausted." Emily smiles from underneath Paige's chin.

The slender brown-eyed beauty's stomach dips at feeling the corner of Emily's lips brush against her collarbone.

Paige smiles into Emily's hair before resting her head back and fluttering her eyes closed, "Sure."

* * *

Both athletes stir as they hear Paige's alarm go off. The soccer player reluctantly shifts onto her back to reach the phone on her nightstand behind her, effectively silencing the obnoxious ring.

She quickly lolls back to her side, her view transferring back to the most beautiful face she's ever seen as she snakes her toned arm back around Emily's waist.

'_I'm so crazy in love with this girl._' Paige admits for the first time as she gazes warmly at Emily, completely awestruck.

The sensation of Paige's arm hugging her waist firmly yet tenderly triggers Emily to grin with her eyes still shut with sleep.

As her body began to wake, she could feel Paige's stare on her, coaxing the stunning swimmer to flutter her eyes open, only to meet the warmest orbs staring back at her.

"Hey stranger." Paige whispers with an extra raspy voice laced with sleep, as an earnest smile reaches her kind eyes.

"Hey, back." Emily whispers with a beaming grin.

She didn't know if she ever felt the urge to kiss Paige stronger than it was right now. She dreamt about waking up in Paige's arms more times than she'd ever admit.

"How'd you sleep?" Paige husks quietly.

The sexiness of the toned beauty's voice sent a shiver down Emily's spine.

Emily points out with a light giggle, "I'm assuming pretty well since this was supposed to be a nap yet we slept the entire night."

"Who takes a nap at 11:00pm? I believe that's just called sleeping." Paige chuckles teasingly.

Emily giggles while she playfully shoves Paige only to scoot back closer to her, "Shut up."

The alarm rings again as Paige had only hit the snooze button before. The soccer player groans at the unpleasant sound before switching it off, only this time she didn't go back to cuddling with Emily as her finally sober mind reminded her of Samara.

She sits up on the edge of her bed, stretching her arms, not realizing Emily was behind her staring at her toned back as her shirt rode up, revealing the sexiest lower back dimples.

The soccer star moves to her dresser to grab her workout attire before walking to the foot of her bed.

"You're more than welcome to stay here." Paige chuckles at how comfortable Emily appeared to be in her bed.

She too, dreamt more times than she'd like to admit, about waking up with Emily next to her. She swiftly noted that it was of the best feelings in the world.

Emily shoots her a puzzled expression, "Why? Where are you going? It's 8:00am on a Saturday."

Paige sighs in agreement, "I know, but Coach Duffy demands Saturday practices ever since soccer season started."

"Brutal." Emily mumbles.

Paige scoffs, "Tell me about it."

"Do you have time to grab some breakfast?" Emily poses as she pushes herself to sit up in Paige's bed.

The stunning swimmer's hair was tousled in the sexiest way, forcing Paige to lightly blush from thinking how similar it would look to Emily's sex hair.

Paige faltered when she realized Emily was wearing one of her Rosewood Sharks soccer t-shirts, "Uh…is that one of my t-shirts?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I hope you don't mind. I borrowed some clothes in the middle of the night. Jeans and a button down shirt aren't the most comfortable things to wear to bed." Emily scoffs playfully.

Paige smiles at how good Emily looked in her clothes only to then start thinking suggestive thoughts. She subtly clears her throat, "No, I don't mind at all."

"So breakfast?" Emily smiles while raising her eyebrows in question.

"I could maybe fit in a quick cup of coffee before practice." Paige smirks.

Emily shoots the girl her trademark dimpled grin that Paige couldn't help but fall in love with, "Great, I'll drive. But first, is it okay if I freshen up?"

"Sure, go ahead. There are new tooth brushes under the sink if you want one." Paige nods in the direction of her bathroom that was connected by a single door to her bedroom.

Emily teases, "Tooth brushes? As in plural? For all the girls you have sleepovers with?"

Paige rolls her eyes with a chuckle, "Actually you're the first person to sleep in my bed since I've moved to here, so no."

Even though Emily knew it was probably her fault Paige hadn't been with any girls she couldn't help but feel her insides flutter from the fact that she was the first and only girl to have slept in bed with the sexy soccer player since she moved to Rosewood.

While Emily was brushing her teeth she had the perfect view in the mirror of Paige changing into her practice jersey, effectively exposing her delicious washboard abs. Her mind swiftly flashes to the night at Shana's party when she had scraped her hands on the girl's chiseled abdominal muscles, causing her to blush profusely.

'_That's enough Em. You guys just made up. Don't screw it up again._' Emily thought before flitting her eyes away from the athletic brunette so she could rinse her mouth.

"Ready?" Paige calls out to Emily from her room.

"Uh- yeah let me just change back into my clothes really quick." The stunning swimmer blurts while sauntering to where she had her clothes folded.

Paige shoots over her shoulder as she zips up her duffle bag, "Don't worry about it, just wear what you're wearing, I can't be late or else Coach will kill me."

"Are you sure? I look like I'm going to the gym." Emily glances down to Paige's short blue cotton shorts and her white soccer t-shirt she was wearing.

The soccer player chuckles, "What's wrong with that? So do I, now come on Fields."

Emily attempted to hide her beaming grin from how happy she was that she could stay dressed in her best friend's clothes. She could still faintly smell Paige's captivating scent on the comfortable attire she borrowed.

It wasn't a strong as it was when she had slept in the brunette's bed, but she would make do. It was a clean, fresh and alluring smell of aquatic orchids and honeysuckle that the stunning swimmer couldn't smell enough of.

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Paige no, I invited you to breakfast. Plus you let me take over you bed last night. It's my treat." Emily pleads sincerely.

Paige smiles at Emily's attempt to pay while she swiftly hands the cash to the barista, "It's coffee Em, don't be ridiculous, I got it."

Emily sighs in defeat before pecking the girl on the cheek, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Paige smiles trying not too blush while putting the change back into her wallet, only to zip it back up in her duffle bag.

They take a seat on the cozy leather couch in a corner of the coffee shop while setting their cups on the wooden table in front of them.

Emily couldn't have wished more that they were still pretending to be girlfriends so they could cuddle up on the sofa while sipping on their freshly brewed hot coffee. But that was simply not the case anymore, and she hated it.

"So how are we going to still hang out when Samara thinks we were dating? I don't think she'll be to cool with such an arrangement." Paige teases.

Emily assures with a smile, "Don't worry about her, we're taking it really slow. And if she has a problem with it then she can find someone else to be with."

"Someone has their mind set." Paige hints playfully.

The bronzed beauty shrugs in response, "We've grown to be best friends Paige, you're important to me. Samara doesn't get to dictate my life or who I'm friends with."

Paige's insides flutter at Emily's admission, "I'm glad to hear that." Paige smiles affectionately, fighting the powerful urge to kiss the girl she was sitting next to.

"Paige!" Nina calls her teammate as she saunters over from the register to where the two best friends were sitting on the sofa.

"Nina, hey." Paige's face brightens with a sincere grin.

Emily cursed her body as jealousy involuntarily entered her bloodstream at the gorgeous girl coming towards them. Of course Paige had to pick the prettiest girl in school, to be flirt buddies with.

She didn't even know Nina was gay. If she wasn't before, she had no doubts Paige could get her to switch teams from the things Paige could do with her mouth…or her sexy sculpted body…or those warm and loving eyes of hers that Emily would love getting lost in.

The slender athlete smiles as she extends her hand to Emily, "Hey, I'm Nina, Paige's teammate."

Paige stands up, Emily following suit to politely shake the girl's soft hand, "Hi, I'm Emily. Nice to officially meet you."

"Likewise." Nina smiles sweetly.

The blue-eyed beauty smiles as she stands from across the two girls, "So Paige, do you want a ride to practice? I'm heading there now."

"Sure, that'd be great. It'll save you the drive, yeah?" Paige shifts her attention to the stunning swimmer.

Emily wanted to say no but then she would have to explain why she wanted Paige all to herself. The tan teenager couldn't help but grow angry with Nina since she was stealing the alone time she was having with Paige.

Emily forces a smile, "Um yeah, that's fine. I'll see you guys later."

**P.S.-** **As always, reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated! I love reading your reactions and your thoughts! Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my beloved readers! Thank you for all the reviews and follows! Your reviews truly engrave a deep smile on my face. :)))) See? ;P I dearly appreciate them no matter how short or long. Thank you for the continuous support! Here's another chapter for the best audience! Hope you enjoy! **

**P.S.- If you don't the song L.O.V.E. by Nat King Cole, I suggest you listen to it when you get to that point in the chapter. ;) Parent Trap anyone? :D**

* * *

**Chapter XI**

**Paige POV**

"I'm in love with her, and I don't know what to do about it." Paige confesses, exasperated with her situation with Emily.

It was the Sunday morning after Paige admitted to herself for the first time that she had completely fallen for her favorite swimmer, and here she was on the Rosewood High soccer field admitting it to one of her best friends.

They were casually passing the soccer ball between them as they were cooling off from the few practice drills they decided to do this morning since there was no official practice being held.

Karly couldn't help but beam brightly, "That's literally the most romantic thing I've ever heard come out your mouth."

Paige chuckles, "Shut up."

"Here's a thought, why don't you just tell her?" Karly states sarcastically.

Paige rolls her eyes, "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Um are you forgetting? She's gunning for Samara, not me." Paige sighs forlornly.

Karly rolls her eyes, "Well maybe she'll choose you if just tell her."

"Karly. We almost slept together and she told me it meant nothing so casually, I could never even order a burger at a restaurant that carelessly. She's not in to me like that." Paige shot her best friend a pointed look.

Karly's jaw goes slack from disbelief, "Paige, were you born this dumb? Or is it brain damage from all the soccer balls that got kicked to your face in your lifetime? "

"I played goalie for one season, and I was 7! I told you that in confidence." Paige protests.

Karly rolls her eyes, "My point is…there has to be some kind of attraction there if she was willing to sleep with you."

Paige's eyes widen in disbelief that her friend wasn't understanding, "Well obviously there's an attraction. Just because you're attracted to someone doesn't mean they're the right person to spend the rest of your life with."

Karly scoffs, "Paige we're in high school, no one is thinking about that yet."

"Oh Emily will be, Mrs. Montgomery's engagement party is this Saturday."

Karly laughs, "Miss 'I'm Afraid of Commitment' is going to that?"

Paige shrugs, "Yeah, I'm good friends with Aria. She invited me and she wants me to go."

"Okay great, just woo her at the party with your charming self. Show her that you're what she's looking for." Karly asserts.

Paige winks teasingly, "You think I'm charming?"

"Shut up. Don't push your luck, McCullers." Karly warns playfully.

"I don't want to mess with her feelings when I'm not sure of my own." Paige reveals sincerely.

Karly sighs in frustration, "Paige, you're in love with her. What else is there to be sure about?"

Paige confides, "What if for some reason I bail on her? I couldn't live with myself if I put her through all of this just to leave her because I get a little scared."

"That's something you have to figure out. You're right, you shouldn't tell her you want to be committed if you feel like maybe you can't be. It wouldn't be fair to either of you." Karly admits.

Soon after her morning practice with Karly, Paige drives home to shower and change as she was going to pick up Hanna on her way to Emily's house.

* * *

**Paige POV**

"Hey." Paige smiles as she knocks on Emily's bedroom doorframe.

Emily smiles lazily as she puts her cell phone on her nightstand, "Hey."

"How're you feeling?" Paige asks as she walks to the side of the bed.

Emily mumbles, "Horrible. Don't come any closer, you'll get sick."

Despite Emily's request, Paige continues to saunter over to her.

Paige chuckles, "It's food poisoning Em, not the flu."

She sits on the side of the bed directly in front of Emily, curling up her inner leg so she could face the swimmer. She moves her right arm over Emily's thighs, resting her hand on the mattress next to the swimmer's tan limbs for support.

"That's the last time I let Hanna choose the restaurant." Emily mutters.

Paige chuckles, "Hanna's downstairs making you soup and she's never seemed better."

"Then the waiter must have just spiked my food. I knew I should've been more polite when I asked for that refill." Emily sighs only half joking.

Paige chuckles before changing the conversation, "So do you think you'll be able to make the engagement party?"

Emily shrugs, "It's not until the end of the week, so I'm pretty sure I will be."

Paige nods feeling a smile etch onto her face, "Cool."

After a beat, Paige poses the question that was nagging at her lips since she found out about the party, "Are you bringing Samara?"

Emily replies casually, "No, it's more of a private and intimate affair, not just another party, you know? Plus, I haven't even talked to her since you and I made up anyway."

Paige couldn't help but stir with happiness at Emily's response. Despite the contentment, she felt guilty that she didn't want Emily to move on with someone else.

"Are you bringing anyone?" Emily asks hoping Paige couldn't hear her heart pounding profusely as she awaited her answer.

Paige confirms nonchalantly, "Nope."

Emily releases a breath she didn't know she was holding, out of relief that she didn't have to witness Paige with another girl at a romantic affair.

"I was actually wondering if you'd be my date?" Paige asks confidently.

Paige elaborates as she notices Emily's hesitancy, "As friends… you know, so we won't be third wheeling with the couples."

Emily nods in agreement trying to brush off her nerves, "Oh yeah… sure. Good thinking."

"Cool." Paige smiles sincerely.

"Cool." Emily chirps shyly before smiling at Paige's infectious grin.

Hanna walks in carefully trying to balance the tray in her hands, "I come bearing soup."

"Hanna, I love you, but the last thing I want to see right now is food." Emily groans.

Hanna rolls her eyes, "Em, it'll make your stomach feel better…Oh crap I forgot your 7up. Paige make sure she eats this, I'll be right back." Hanna demands as she sets the tray on Emily's thighs.

"Sure." Paige chuckles at Emily's protesting face.

"Come on, Em. Open up, it's good." Paige coaxes tenderly.

Emily scoffs, "Oh really? Then why don't you try it first?"

Paige rolls her eyes, "Because I'm not the one who's sick."

"Just try it." Emily begs.

Paige exhales deeply, "Fine."

The soccer player takes a spoon full of Hanna's chicken noodle soup into her mouth only to stifle a cough.

"Mmmm… delicious." Paige winces as she swallows harshly.

Emily breaks into a hearty laughter at the athletic girl's reaction to Hanna's cooking.

"See? Hanna's choices of foods are the reason I'm in this mess in the first place." Emily giggles.

Paige swallows again, trying to get rid of the taste, stifling a laugh, "It's not that bad…it just has the world's supply of salt in it."

"Come on, at least try it once so you won't hurt her feelings." Paige wheedles the spoon by Emily's mouth.

Emily giggles, "The perks of being best friends is that we can be brutally honest with each other."

"And we will be, but you hustled me into to trying this, so now it's your turn." Paige laughs.

"Ugh fine." Emily sighs in defeat before letting Paige feed her the spoonful of soup.

Paige laughs at Emily's pursed face. "You were right about the salt." Emily winces.

"So how is it?" Hanna chimes as she shows up in Emily's bedroom with the 7up bottle.

Paige jumps from the mattress and paces over to Hanna stealing the bottle from her before taking a generous gulp of the bubbly transparent liquid.

The soccer player sighs in relief of the cold drink washing away the harsh taste, "Refreshing."

Hanna beams, oblivious to what Paige was actually referring to, "Yay! I told Caleb I didn't need cooking classes."

"She's talking about MY drink. And you do need classes…this soup is horrible, Han." Emily says pointedly as Paige brings her the rest of her beverage.

"Poor Caleb. If that's not true love, I don't know what is." Paige mutters to herself forcing Emily to stifle a laugh.

The fashionable blonde crosses her arms, "At least I tried."

Paige felt guilty that herself and Emily were giving the blonde a hard time, "You're right. We're sorry. It was made with 100% .E." Paige winks before kissing her blonde best friend on the cheek.

The blue-eyed beauty breaks into a wide triumphant grin, "Thank you."

Paige smirks charmingly before sitting in Emily's desk chair, "You're welcome."

Hanna moves to sit on Paige's lap as she drapes her left arm around the soccer player's neck to support herself, "So did you guys get the invite for the engagement party? The dress code said to dress in all white cocktail attire."

Emily felt ridiculous for feeling herself grow jealous over Paige kissing Hanna on the cheek, and now Hanna sitting on her lap. She knew it was just them being two comfortable best friends, but she couldn't control it, it was completely involuntary. She hoped that it wouldn't be an instinct for much longer, because it was just making it that much harder for her to move on from her feelings for Paige.

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Paige, come on! Practice is over!" Emily calls out as she walks onto the empty soccer field.

It was Monday afternoon and Paige and Emily agreed to meet Hanna, Aria and Spencer at the Decorative Center after their practices in order to help Aria with last minute decorations for her mother's engagement dinner.

Paige continues to shoot several lined up soccer balls into the netted goal, "My shots have been off lately, I need to work them."

Emily sighs as she makes it next to Paige, "You can work on them tomorrow morning. We have to go. The girls are already there, waiting for us."

"No I have- Hey!" Paige laughs as Emily steals the ball with her feet only to dribble it towards the opposing goal located closer to the girls' locker room.

Paige gives Emily a few seconds head start before she chases after her, "You're in trouble, Fields!"

Emily squeaks before laughing heartedly as she feels Paige tightly hug her from behind only to pick her up and swirl her away from the ball.

Both girls' hearts race at their newfound position. Emily senses a shiver run down her spine as the corner of Paige's smile brushed against her cheek.

The raven-haired beauty rotates to face Paige in the girl's tender hold, only to tease the athlete, "I'm pretty sure that isn't legal during a soccer match."

Paige feigns to ponder before chiming playfully, "Really? …Because I'm pretty sure this isn't legal either."

"Paige, what're you do-" Emily squeals as the athletic brunette lifts Emily over her shoulder, wrapping her arm across the back of the swimmer's thighs. She presses the front of Emily's thighs against her own chest so the bronzed beauty wouldn't fall as she began to walk them both towards the locker room.

"Are you freaking serious right now?" Emily laughs into the taller girl's sculpted back, in defeat as she realized Paige wasn't looking to put her down anytime soon.

Paige smiles in triumph, "Yup."

"You know, I think I'm feeling a little woozy from the food poisoning again." Emily teases, only to laugh at how Paige couldn't have put her down faster before she began jogging the rest of the way to the locker room.

Paige shoots over her shoulder, "Meet me at my car in 30!"

* * *

**Paige POV**

"Paige, which ones do you like?" Aria asks with a differently designed fork in each hand.

Paige glances up from the other silverware she was browsing, "I like the one in your right hand."

Emily pops up beside the soccer player, "Me too."

"Hanna? What about you?" Aria's voice muffles as she walks towards the blonde away from the two athletes.

"So." Emily chirps playfully.

Paige smiles at Emily's playful mood as she begins to walk down the aisle, "So."

"Can we get out of here? I'm exhausted… and we still have to finish our lab report." Emily whines as she tugs on Paige's wrist.

The soccer player chuckles while letting Emily interlock their hands as they continued to stroll around the store, "You agreed to this for the both of us. Plus Aria really needs our help. It's important to her and her family."

"Wow, who knew you'd be so supportive of weddings and engagement parties?" Emily teases.

Paige smirks, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, for someone that's against commitment, I would expect that you would think all of this is ridiculous." Emily squints her eyes teasingly.

Paige quirks her eyebrows, "Well I don't. I think it's nice." She smiles to herself as she browses the trinkets of the store.

Emily raises her eyebrows in disbelief as she stifles a laugh, "Really?"

The soccer player halts, forcing Emily to run into her. Paige turns to face her, squinting playfully as she whispers to the grinning girl, "Really."

Their gazes lingered until Emily's cell phone ring jerked them back to reality.

"Sorry that must be… Samara?" Emily scrunches her eyebrows together in shock of seeing her ex's name on the caller ID.

"You should get that." Paige says politely as she forces a tight smile, releasing her hand from Emily's before continuing to walk without her.

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Honey, I'll just see you at the party!" Pam calls from downstairs as Emily was running a little too late for her liking.

"Okay Mom, see you there!" Emily bellows back from her bedroom.

As Pam opens the front door, she spots Paige with her fist in the air appearing as if she was about to knock on the door, "Oh hi Paige, Emily is just upstairs. She's running a little late so I'll just meet you guys there."

"Hi Mrs. Fiel- Pam. Sure. Drive safely." Paige smiles kindly.

Paige knocks on the cracked open door, "Hey it's me. Your mom let me in."

Emily shoots over her shoulder, "Come in, I'm just finishing up really quick."

Paige's heart flutters at the sight in front of her. The soccer smiles flirtatiously, "I think you're finished…you look beautiful."

Emily was wearing a thin spaghetti strapped white sundress with matching white pumps. The top half hugged her waist, appearing as a modernized corset while the bottom half was designed as a subtle 'A' line, as it flowed away from her body.

The tan teenager throws her loose waves over her shoulder to look at her date before purring back flirtatiously, "You don't look too bad yourself."

Paige was wearing an all white women's modern paint suit. As always, it was exquisitely tailored to her toned and lean physique. It fit her like a glove, as her father had taught her having her suits fit perfectly was exceedingly important in appearing elegant and chic.

The top three buttons of her fresh white collared shirt were left open underneath her sleek fitting blazer that her straight flowing hair draped over. Her button down shirt's cuffs were rolled up onto the sleeves of her white blazer as the sleeves were pushed up, scrunching at her elbows.

Her matching slim white trousers tapered gradually the closer they fit to her ankles. She wore nude pumps that kept the ratio between Emily's height and her own the same as before.

"Thanks." Paige smirks confidently, despite the dip her stomach made at Emily's flirtatious tone.

As they make it to the soccer player's car, Paige opens the passenger's door for Emily, ushering her to seat herself in the vehicle.

The sexy swimmer deposits a peck to Paige's cheek before getting in the car, "Thank you, Miss McCullers."

Paige smirks before closing the door behind the girl and walking to the driver's side of the car, "Pleasure's mine, Miss Fields."

Both girls try to force the blush off their cheeks before Paige could take her seat in the car. Although, they had no luck in wiping off their matching beaming grins.

"So I just remembered…people are going to think we're back together." Emily points out sheepishly.

Paige replies casually, "Let them think whatever they want to think. We know the truth." Paige takes her eyes off the road just long enough to meet Emily's admiring gaze with her trademark warm smile.

"Sounds good to me." Emily smiles at the side of Paige's face.

Paige smirks while keeping her eyes on the road, "Good."

They finally arrive to Ella and Zack's engagement party. It was being held in a heavenly like garden of a large private estate. All the decorations were a tranquil and peaceful white color against the rich green landscaping with accents of lavender flowers.

There were several large rectangular glass tables with ten transparent seats with white cushions attached, at each table. The silky white drapes interwoven between the trees created an almost tent like effect over the seating area.

Facing the seating area, only few walks away was the dance floor with a DJ playing happy and easing instrumentals.

"This is amazing!" Emily gasps in awe of the breathtaking view as they make their entrance arm in arm.

Paige nods as she gawks at her surroundings, "Sure is."

"Wow, you guys look hot together!" Aria chimes as she appears in front of the girls.

Emily blushes as Paige replies for the both of them, "Thanks Aria. You look stunning. Incredible job with these decorations, by the way."

Emily finally pitches in, "Yeah Aria, this is gorgeous."

Aria beams, "Aw guys, you're too good to me! Plus you helped! Come on, I'll show you to your seats."

Paige pulls out Emily's chair ushering the tanned teenager to sit before whispering into her ear, "I'll go get us drinks."

"Remind me to go suit shopping with you." Caleb nudges his workout buddy standing next to the bar.

Paige chuckles, "What are you talking about? You look dashing, Rivers."

"Yeah but if there was a female James Bond, you would be her." Caleb affirms.

Paige raises her eyebrows at the idea, "Jane Bond maybe?" Both teenagers soon shake their heads in disapproval.

"So I thought you and Emily weren't pretending to be together anymore?" Caleb asks before taking a sip of his drink.

Paige sighs, "We're not. We're here as friends so we wouldn't have to third wheel with you love birds."

Caleb hums a sarcastic agreement into his glass as he takes another sip.

The soccer player eyes him suspiciously, "What do you mean, 'Mhm'?"

Caleb shakes his head feigning innocents, "Nothing, I was…nothing."

"Here you go, Beautiful." The bartender catches Paige's attention.

Paige politely smiles at him as she grabs the two glasses, "Thanks."

"We'll continue this later, Rivers." The slender brunette shoots him a pointed look.

Emily grins as Paige sits next to her, placing the beverage in front of her, "Thanks."

"Anytime." Paige smiles warmly.

"I'm really glad we're here together." Emily smiles sincerely.

"I mean you were right, it's much better than being the odd ones out." The bronzed beauty covers her slip nervously.

Paige chuckles as she spots the children's table, "Yeah, otherwise we'd be eating play-doh with a bunch of 5 year olds over there."

Emily giggles at the thought, "They're not so bad, are they?"

Paige transfer her attention back to Emily, "What? Kids?"

The stunning swimmer nods, "Yeah… would want kids later in life?"

The soccer player shrugs her eyebrows before replying, "I don't know if I'd be able to take care of them."

"Why not?" Emily asks intrigued.

Paige sighs, "My mom left my dad and I when I was little…and I guess I worry those kinds of decisions course through my own blood."

Emily frowns at how quickly the girl deflated and how someone could ever do that to a helpless baby, "You would never do that, Paige. I hope you'll realize that sooner than later."

Paige meets Emily's intense gaze, genuinely interested in her answer, "How do you know I wouldn't?"

Emily smiles, "Have you not seen yourself with all of us? You're always there for everyone you care about. Not to mention how protective you are of them." Emily nudges the striking brunette playfully, causing Paige to smile.

Paige shrugs her eyebrows flitting her stare back to her glass, "I don't know…"

Emily pecks the girl's cheek before their gazes linger, "Well I do."

Emily's heart wrenched at Paige's confession about her mother. She knew Paige hadn't told any of the other girls, as they would have already told her about it. Knowing she was the first to know made her feel special…it only further ensured her that Paige knew she could trust her just as she trusted Paige.

Dinner was served as the close group of friends ate at the same table. Soon after the main entrée, everyone gathered around the soon to be married couple as they sliced through the multi-tiered cake.

"Will you share a piece of cake with me?" Emily asks sweetly.

Paige chuckles, "I don't think Coach Duffy would appreciate her star player pigging out on cake."

Emily rolls her eyes as she teases the soccer player, "It's hardly pigging out, hence the word 'share'."

"Alright fine, make me a bite." Paige sighs in defeat before Emily's dimpled grin triggers a smile of her own.

Paige takes out her phone to read the message her father just sent her as they seat themselves back at the table.

"Paige." Emily coaxes the girl for her attention.

"Yeah?" Paige replies engrossed in her phone.

Emily ushers the taller brunette to open her mouth with the forkful of cake, "Open up."

Paige distractedly obliges, allowing Emily to feed her as she keeps her gaze on her phone, typing out a response.

Emily giggles, forcing Paige's attention on her, "What?"

The bronzed beauty removes the smeared icing off of Paige's lips with her thumb and index finger before notifying the girl, "You had icing on your lip."

Paige chuckles, "Thanks."

Emily began to wonder if Paige would purposely get something on her lips every time they ate together just so they would have an excuse to be that close and touch each other. She quickly shot down the idea as she thought it was completely bizarre and instead realized that the soccer player was just that adorable.

She couldn't help how natural it felt being Paige. How natural it felt to wipe her lip clean or hold hands, not to mention all the times it felt right to kiss her. It was like a magnetic pull towards the girl. The only time she felt out of place with Paige is when she would hold back all her urges towards the girl.

"I'll be right back." Paige chirps looking up from her phone.

Emily frowns internally hoping she didn't scare Paige off, "Is everything okay?"

Paige explains, "Yeah, my dad's just out front. He needs to give me the spare key to the house since he's going out of town for a couple days."

The tan teenager discreetly exhales in relief before smiling, "Oh okay, take your time."

Emily takes out her phone until Paige could come back since Spencer and Hanna were with their boyfriends and Aria was helping run the party.

Not longer than five minutes later, with her peripheral vision she could see a hand being offered to her. She smiles to herself knowing she already has a good idea of who the mystery person was.

She finally glances up, meeting those warm eyes she'd instantly fallen in love with, that were sparkling almost golden as the remnants of the sun's setting rays reflect upon them.

She wordlessly places her hand in Paige's before they saunter hand in hand to the dance floor.

In one fluid motion, Paige snakes her left arm around Emily's waist as she raises their already entwined hands away from their bodies that were now pressed together. All in the while, Emily drapes her right arm on Paige's shoulders.

"Did I mention you look beautiful?" Paige smirks next to Emily's right ear, as their faces were brushing side by side.

"Did I mention you're a really good dancer?" Emily flirts back as she follows Paige's lead to the song **LOVE by Nat King Cole.**

Paige smiles at the memory, "My dad taught me when I was little."

Emily giggles at the thought before teasing the taller girl, "I can just imagine it now… five year old Paige McCullers whisking away those lucky kindergarteners during nap time to dance the afternoon away."

Paige chuckles, "Actually, I only had my eye on one kindergartner."

Emily raises her eyebrows as she pulls her head back to look at Paige, "You mean you weren't always a player?" Emily gasps in mock surprise.

Paige smirks, "I guess not."

"What changed?" Emily asks gently.

"I don't want to dampen the mood, I love this song…see what I did there?" Paige winks with her trademark smirk.

Emily laughs at how endearing the soccer player was, before she returns her face next to Paige's, "I love it too, it's a classic."

"Ugh will you look at them? They're so freaking adorable." Hanna sighs like a proud mother as she watches her two best friends in their intimate bubble while herself and Caleb were dancing.

Caleb looks over his shoulder to see Paige brightly smiling at Emily as the stunning swimmer lolls her head back in laughter as they were dancing hand in hand on the dance floor.

"I've never seen either of them happier." Hanna adds after a beat.

Caleb raises his eyebrows, "They would make quite the couple."

"So tell me, what changed?" Emily pulls her head back to look at Paige again as the song was coming to an end.

Paige sighs, finally deciding to reveal her past love life to Emily, "Well…that one kindergartner broke my heart."

Emily frowns at the thought of someone having the audacity to hurt Paige. She didn't even know the girl and she already hated her.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Emily asks gently not realizing she was still frowning.

Paige smiles meeting Emily's stare, "I don't." Her infectious smile forces most of the lines of Emily's creased brows to dissipate.

"We grew up together. Fell in love. And then last summer I had to go to a soccer training program. The distance was tough on us, her especially. So one weekend I flew out to surprise her…only to find her in bed with another girl." Paige confesses calmly.

Emily's frown instantly returns, only more intensely. "I hate her for doing that to you. How could someone do that?"

The swimmer didn't even realize she was thinking of Paige's mother as well as the soccer player's ex when she had blurted the sentence.

"Don't. I'm over it. I've realized now that what we had was just puppy love. I've realized that it was never the real thing." Paige soothes evenly.

Emily's face softens, "What made you realize?"

_'You.' _Paige thought.

Instead, Paige shrugs her eyebrows, "I don't know, I guess time teaches you everything."

"Do you ever see yourself being with one person forever, again?" Emily poses seriously.

Paige bores into the stunning swimmer's eyes, "Maybe…eventually."

"Eventually? People aren't going to wait for you forever, Paige. They'll have to move on with their lives." Emily confides.

Both girls somehow knew and understood that they were talking about each other.

Paige scrunches her eyebrows together in defense, "I know that."

"So why don't you try with someone? If you're apparently over her..." Emily urges as she feels herself becoming frustrated.

Paige opens her mouth to speak only for Emily to effectively have it closed.

"Let me guess, you just haven't found someone worth your time or someone who's good enough, right?" Emily points out irritated, thinking that was the reason Paige hadn't made a move to be with her.

Paige frowns, caught off guard, "What? No-"

Emily releases herself from Paige's hold as she makes her way to the indoor bathrooms, "Please excuse me."

"Emily!" Paige tries, as she sees her date flee from her. She exhales before going after her.

"Em?" Paige chirps as she opens the door to the seemingly empty public bathroom.

"I know you're in here." Paige sighs before she hears one of the stall doors unlock, only to see Emily pace out of it towards the sink.

"Emily?" Paige chimes as she saunters to the girl washing her hands.

The raven-haired beauty shakes her head as she distractedly rinses her hands, "I'm sorry. I don't know what got over me…I shouldn't have gotten frustrated with you."

The swimmer finally understood why Paige was afraid of commitment. It was never Paige not believing it on her own, it was the couple of rotten people who passed by in her life that influenced her to feel that way.

Paige smiles warmly as she rests her hand on the swimmer's lower back, "Em, it's okay-"

"I just don't want you to watch your life pass right before your eyes because of what a couple of idiots did to you." Emily confesses sincerely as she faces the girl.

Emily had seemed much more riled up than Paige had, causing the soccer player to smile at how endearing Emily indeed was.

Paige wordlessly leans in, to what Emily thought was her making a move but instead it was to turn off the faucet she left running. She completely froze as if she became paralyzed all of a sudden, while her heart instantly started to pound heavily. She finally releases a breath she didn't know she was holding as Paige leans back to her previous, safer distance.

Paige nods with the same smile, "I know you don't."

Their lingering stares falter as Hanna appears from behind the bathroom door. "Hey…" She wavers knowing she had just interrupted something between the two girls.

"What's up, Han?" Emily asks seemingly nonchalantly as she finishes drying her hands.

Hanna chirps, "Aria wanted me to tell you guys that they're about to do the toasts."

"Oh cool, let's go." Paige smiles as she takes Emily's hand with her own before tugging her along.

* * *

**Emily POV **

"Thank you for tonight." Emily chimes shyly.

The night sky had grown completely dark, cascading a silent cool breeze as the season grew further into autumn.

Paige glances up with a charming smile as they reach Emily's front door, "Of course. Thank you for being my date. I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"I did." Emily meets Paige's gaze.

The warmth in Paige's eyes destroyed as senses of chills she had from the night breeze.

Paige smiles, placing her hands in her pockets as she didn't trust them while she was alone with Emily, "That makes me happy."

_'You make me happy.'_ Both girls thought.

"I'm glad you told me what you did, I hope you know that you can trust me…and that I'll always be here for you, just like you're always for me." Emily reassures the girl.

Paige nods as she clenches her jaw before smiling, "I know. And I do."

"Good." Emily squints her eyes playfully before pecking the girl on the cheek for the third time today.

Neither girl would ever get tired of the variety of delightful sensations they felt when either girl would so much as touch one another, let alone kiss.

Paige wanted to kiss Emily back more than anything, but she restrained herself after remembering Samara.

As a tense silence thrusts upon them, Paige takes it as her cue to leave.

"Anyway uh… Good night." Paige shoots her a small smile before she moves to descend the porch.

The soccer player only makes it down the five steps of Emily's porch before she hears the bronzed beauty's voice, "Paige?"

"Yeah?" Paige nonchalantly replies after she turns to face Emily at the bottom of the stairs.

The silence was suffocating. Both girls felt like they were holding their breath for several minutes underwater, and Emily's response was the only thing that could bring them to the surface.

Emily wanted to invite her up to her room. Not to necessarily sleep with the soccer player, but just to fall asleep with her. She craved a good night's rest and she couldn't forget how she had never slept better than she had when she was snuggled up with Paige. But she didn't want to overwhelm Paige after everything she confided to her today, so she settled for something else instead.

"Good night." Emily smiles shyly.

**P.S.S.- I'd more than love any kind of feedback! No kidding, you guys make my day! Thank you so much for reading! :)))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry this took a little longer than usual. I just didn't want to disappoint with the chapter so I was a little indecisive in what to write. Plus I'll be traveling in a couple weeks so I've been running around getting errands done. But to make it up to you, it's the longest chapter yet. :D As ever, I can't thank each and every one of you enough! You guys are what keep me writing! Thank you for each and every review and follow for both of my stories! I'll admit I read them over several times because you guys just make me smile that much. :)))) Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S.- I'll probably be updating Chasing You Forever in like 2 to 3 days. :)**

* * *

**Paige POV**

"Bom Dia, Nurse Ronaldo." Paige beams as she enters the physical therapy room before first period.

Nurse Ronaldo beams even brighter, "Ooohh meu amor, your Portuguese is perfect! Good morning to you too. How are you today?"

"Thanks, I learn from the best." The toned athlete winks.

"And I'm doing well, just bringing you some breakfast." Paige smiles as she holds up two brown paper bags.

"I also snagged you a turkey sandwich and a brownie for lunch." Paige winks as she hands over the two bags over to Nurse Ronaldo.

The older lady tries to hand back the bags to the much taller girl, "Oh minha querida, you're too sweet to me. But I cannot take these from you."

Paige smiles as she gently pushes the bags back towards the loving nurse, "They're yours. I got them for you. I know you don't always have much time to grab something to eat…"

"Thank you darling." The nurturing lady says after giving Paige a tight hug.

"Of course. You're like family." Paige grins warmly before plopping down on the elevated cushioned bench.

Paige poses sweetly, "So how was your weekend?"

Nurse Ronaldo smiles as she takes out one of the pastries Paige had bought her, "It was good. I was able to get off work early."

The nurse had a second job as a Physical Therapist at Rosewood's Rehabilitation Center.

"That's good! How's the family?" Paige enthuses.

The elder lady beams, "I had my little bambinos come over to the house."

Paige poses, "How many grandchildren do you have, again? Two, right?"

The nurse nods, "Yes two precious grandchildren. The boy is 4 years old and the girl is 6."

After a beat she continues, "I was actually wondering if you knew anyone that could babysit? Because my son, my daughter in law and I have a gala to go to."

Paige raises her eyebrows pondering an idea, "I could babysit. Just tell me when."

Nurse Ronaldo brushes off the teenagers offer, "Oh no you're a busy girl, I cannot ask that of you darling."

The soccer player shrugs, "Sure you can, when do you need me to babysit?"

The nurse sighs in relief, "Oh thank you so much, Paige. It's for tomorrow night from 8:00pm until 10:30pm. I'll pay you extra since it's short notice."

Paige scoffs, "Nurse Ronaldo, don't be silly it's for one night. You don't have to pay me at all."

The older lady shakes her head in disapproval, "Nonsense, I will pay you."

"And it's not up for discussion." The woman adds as she sees Paige about to argue with her.

_'She really is like a mother.'_ Paige smiles to herself.

Paige nods, "Okay here's my number, just send me the address and I'll be there."

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Guess what tonight is?" Emily playfully slaps Paige's shoulder as they pace in step together down the hallway.

"Owww… easy there tiger." Paige looks at Emily pointedly before breaking her façade with a chuckle at Emily's enthusiasm.

"Well aren't you going to guess?" Emily's eyes widen from excitement.

Paige scrunches her eyebrows together from bewilderment, "I have no idea...enlighten me."

Emily rolls her eyes before becoming excited again, "The new episode of Breaking Bad is airing! How could you forget?"

Paige quips sarcastically, "Maybe because I hate that show."

"I know you do, but that doesn't keep you from watching it with me every week." Emily smirks.

The soccer player laughs, "Hardly, I just end up falling asleep."

Emily feigns being offended, "Stop it. Just lie to me and tell me you love it."

Paige rolls her eyes as she smiles at the stunning swimmer's antics, "I can't watch it with you tonight. I'm babysitting for Nurse Ronaldo."

The bronzed beauty deflates before whining as she clutches the girl's wrist, "Paige, no. We always watch it together, it's tradition."

Paige chuckles, "Well unless you want to babysit with me, you're going to have to find another Breaking Bad buddy to watch it with."

Emily swiftly becomes hopeful, "Really? She'll let me babysit with you?"

Paige scrunches her eyebrows together in astonishment, "Em, I was kidd-"

"But will she?" Emily brushes off her best friend.

"Yes she would, but-"

"Okay great, then we'll babysit together. See you after class." Emily concludes before turning into a different hallway for her next class.

Paige nods as she sarcastically mutters to herself, "Great talking to you too."

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Paige! Thank you so much for making it." Nurse Ronaldo greets the athlete as she opens the door.

"Anytime. You know Emily from school." Paige politely gestures to her best friend, coaxing Emily to enter the house before her, as she rests her hand on the girl's lower back.

The older lady beams, "Yes, of course, she's your pretty swimmer."

Emily smiles brightly as she looks at Paige who was blushing profusely, "That would be me."

"You two make the cutest couple. Maybe one day you two will have bambinos of your own." The nurse raises her eyebrows playfully.

Emily stifles a laugh at Paige's reddening cheeks before playing along, "Yeah maybe one day." She punctuates with a kiss on Paige's blushed cheek.

The soccer player shoots the lady a tight smile while silently wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole, "Thank you, Nurse Ronaldo."

"I take it she doesn't know we've broken up yet?" Emily whispers into Paige's ear as they walk further into the home.

Paige replies casually concealing her nerves, "I guess she doesn't keep up with all the gossip… and I must have forgotten to tell her-"

"This is Ana and Remi." Nurse Ronaldo gestures to the two children in front of her.

"Hey kiddos." Paige beams as the two kids give her a high five.

Emily couldn't help but grin widely at how adorable Paige was with the two kids. She was blissfully awestruck by how different Paige turned out to be from the way the soccer player described her mother.

"They're too cute." Emily chimes sweetly.

The nurse giggles, "Oh you say that now…"

"Don't scare us off Nurse Ronaldo, you haven't left yet." Paige smiles only half-joking.

The nurse smiles sincerely, "No no they're great kids. But if you need anything don't hesitate to call."

Nurse Ronaldo hurriedly informs Paige as she makes her way to the front door, "Here are all the phone numbers you might need. Help yourself to any of the food in the fridge, there's the TV-"

"Nurse Ronaldo, don't worry we'll be okay." Paige smiles at the woman's concern.

Nurse Ronaldo calms herself as she nods at the two athletes, "Okay girls, take care of yourselves and the bambinos."

"We will." Emily grins.

As soon as the door clicks shut Emily blurts excitedly, "Breaking Bad time!"

Paige laughs before Ana steals her attention as she tugs at the striking brunette's hand, "Paige, come on we have to make bracelets!"

"Yeah come on, Em." Paige chuckles as she grabs the bronzed beauty's hand as Ana tugs on hers, leading them into the living room.

"But what about our show?" Emily pouts.

Paige comforts the bronzed beauty, "We still have an hour until it airs."

They make their way to Ana's pink plastic kiddy table that was covered in loose beads and string on top, where Remy was already seated in the miniature matching stools.

As the taller brunette sits on the stool, Emily laughs at how high Paige's knees were protruding upwards in result of the dramatically low and tiny seat, "You look like Jolly The Green Giant."

Paige teases, "Yeah why don't you have seat and then let's see what you'll have to say."

Emily almost falls backwards as she attempt to sit in the laughably small stool. Both girls break into hearty laughter while Paige assists her to find her balance.

"Okay what kind of bracelets do you want to make?" Paige asks the two children.

"Anything you want! The possibilities are endless!" Ana yells excitedly.

Emily scoffs jokingly, "Wow a seven year old has better vocabulary than you, Paige."

Paige chuckles as she chunks a loose bead from the table at her favorite swimmer, "Shut up."

"What do you want to make Remy?" The soccer player turns her attention to the rather quiet child.

Remy shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, whatever comes to me. I go with the flow."

"Sounds like a plan kiddo." Paige ruffles the little boy's dark hair.

Emily's stomach dips at how natural Paige was with the kids. The stunning swimmer couldn't help but think how her and Paige would be like if they raised kids of their own.

_'Easy Em…we're going into creepy crush territory.' _Emily thought sheepishly.

Ana smiles innocently, "So Grandma told us you two are dating…"

Paige clenches her jaw silently cursing herself having an idea of where this was going to go, "Did she now?"

"Are you guys in love?" Remy gasps, enchanted by the idea.

Ana giggles, "That's what Grandma says."

Paige looks over to Emily pleadingly, asking for help.

"We're not in love yet, we just really like each other…a lot." Emily smiles at the children, only half lying.

"Why aren't you guys in love?" Remy pouts as he deflated from the news.

Paige smiles, ruffling the boy's hair, "Maybe one day, kiddo. Don't worry."

Ana smirks while continuing to keep her attention on making her bracelet, "I think you two are in love. You both are just too scared to admit it."

"Alright however much Grandma paid you to talk about this, I'll double it if we change the subject." Paige quips, internally feeling herself become anxious.

"She didn't pay us. We were just curious because Remy thinks he's in love." Ana giggles.

"I do not." Remy frowns while crossing his arms.

Ana taunts, "Do too."

"Do not." Remy widens his eyes.

"Do too." Ana smirks.

"Okay! I think that's enough for tonight." Paige voices louder with a tight smile, effectively grabbing the two bantering children's attention.

"Whether Remy is in love or not, it's his decision if wants to talk about it, okay?" Paige affirms politely before getting the children to nod in agreement.

"Yeah let's just make some cool bracelets guys." Emily adds, helping change the subject only to get a silent 'Thank you' mouthed from Paige's lips.

For thirty minutes the four of them were hard at work making bracelets while having casual conversations.

Emily couldn't help but glance over at Paige every few minutes, smiling at how adorable the soccer player was completely immersed in making her bracelet.

Before long, Paige nudges Emily as she offers her the beaded bracelet she made for the sexy swimmer.

The striking brunette smirks charmingly, "Will you be my best friend forever?"

Emily's heart flutters before she giggles at the sight, "You did not just make me a friendship bracelet."

The bracelet was made completely out of miniature blue beads with three larger flat circular white ones with black lettering on them separated by one blue bead each. In the middle of the wristband the white beads spelled out '**E&P.'**

The soccer star quips playfully, "I did. Now put it on before you hurt my feelings."

"Paige, it's perfect, I love it." Emily smiles as she puts on the bracelet before she pecks the girl's cheek, not noticing Paige's cheeks tinting pinker as she turned to grab what she had been working on herself.

"Now put yours on." The tan teenager urges as she hands Paige the bracelet she made for the girl.

The bracelet had a deep red thin string with identical three white flat circular beads with black lettering that were knotted in place, spelling out '**P&E'.**

Paige chuckles, "You made me one?"

The bronzed beauty smiles at the distracted brunette's face, "I guess great minds think alike."

Paige raises her eyebrows impressed by Emily's crafty work, "Em, this is awesome. I'm never taking it off."

The swimmer's insides flutter at Paige's admission.

"You know, nothing lasts forever though…" Emily chimes as she watches Paige slip on the bracelet she made for her.

Paige smirks, "Okay then... permit me to rephrase… if nothing lasts forever, then will you be my nothing?"

Emily stifles a laugh, "That is the cheesiest but cutest thing I've ever heard."

"Well? Will you?" The soccer player smiles from the raven-haired beauty's infectious grin.

Emily beams, "Of course I will. You shouldn't have to ask, it's a given."

As their smitten gazes lingered, both girls were contemplating to lean in to each other until several beads hit Paige in the face. They barely miss Emily but cause the girl to flinch backwards, effectively tearing her from the daze she was in as she heard two kids giggling.

"Oh you two squirts are in trouble!" Paige warns playfully as she struggles off of the plastic stool only to chase after the two squealing and running children.

The soccer player effortlessly lifts Remy horizontally up to her face, only so she could playfully blow onto his stomach.

The usually quiet four-year-old was squealing in hearty laughter, the two athletes digesting the blissful sound as music to their ears.

"Do you surrender?" Paige smiles into the boy's belly.

"I surrender!" Remy laughs before Paige she cradles him in one arm, resting most of his weight on her hip.

"Good, now let's go get your sister." Paige growls playfully as she bends over to lug the seven-year-old girl over her shoulder much like she did with Emily on the soccer field. The young girl's reaction almost identical to the swimmer's as well.

Emily didn't think she could fall anymore in love with Paige, but after seeing her interact with the two kids so adorably, she continued to fall harder. And that terrified her in the most delicious ways.

The striking soccer star gently plops the two children onto the brown leather couch before playfully eyeing them.

Paige crouches down in front of the couch to the kids' eye level as she flits her attention between the two toddlers, "So…which one of you…threw the beads…at our faces?"

Both kids swiftly point at one another.

The soccer player caresses her chin feigning she was in deep thought, "Tell you what…neither of you will get in trouble if you promise to go to bed. That sound like a deal?" Paige continues to transfer her attention between the children.

Both kids look at each other in agreement before nodding simultaneously at Paige, "Deal."

"Good, now let's you get you two weasels to bed." Paige mutters as she lugs one kid onto each shoulder, smiling at the hearty laughter she elicited from the children.

The entire time Emily was watching Paige, she had a smile engraved so deeply onto her face, she knew it would probably be permanent for the rest of the night. She was laughing and smiling so often that her cheeks became sore. A feeling she easily associated with being with Paige.

"Do you need any help?" Emily calls out as Paige was walking with the two children hunched over on each shoulder, to their bedroom.

"I think I got it. Just find the channel for Breaking Bad and get comfy on the couch." Paige winks to the stunning swimmer.

Emily didn't have to be told twice. She plops onto the cold leather couch as she grabs the blanket that was folded on top of the cushions. She rests her back against the arm of the sofa before sprawling out the soft fabric over her legs that were resting horizontally until the middle of the couch. She swiftly turns on the TV before switching the channel to the correct one.

Paige smiles as she makes it back to the living room, "You look comfortable."

Emily smirks flirtatiously, her tone causing Paige to gulp inaudibly, "Well that's what you asked me to do."

As the soccer player approaches the sofa, she raises the end of Emily's legs only so she could sit underneath them before she places the girl's long limbs onto her lap.

"Is it on yet?" Paige questions as she moves her left arm up to rest on the back of the couch as her right hand rests on Emily's shins.

_'I could get used to this.'_ Both athletes thought.

The bronzed beauty smiles at their newfound positions, knowing Paige could have easily sat on the other end of the couch, "Two minutes until it starts."

"Thank you for being here with me. You definitely make it easier." The striking brunette chimes warmly.

Emily scoffs, "Please I didn't do anything, you're a natural with kids."

"Oh I know you didn't do anything…" Paige teases before Emily throws a pillow her way.

Paige smiles as she catches the fluffy pillow, "I just meant that having you around always makes everything a million times better." The taller brunette, oblivious to the affect her words had on Emily.

If Emily were sitting any closer to Paige, she would have kissed her until they were both breathless. She's never been happier for the distance between them, she didn't want to risk ruining what she had with Paige.

Instead, Emily teases, "Yeah that's what I thought you said, McCullers."

Thirty minutes through the hour long television show, Paige had fallen asleep sitting up with her head resting on the back of the cushioned pillow behind her while Emily's jean clad legs were still in her lap.

The soccer player's hands were drawing lazy patterns on Emily's exposed ankles in order to keep herself awake, or truthfully just to have an excuse to touch her, but she ended up falling asleep anyway.

Paige began to stir as she felt something soft hitting her in the face every couple of seconds. She finally flickers her eyes open only to see Emily pelting her with the popcorn the girl must have made when she'd fallen asleep.

"What are you doing?" Paige groans, her husky voice laced with sleep.

Emily giggles, "Waking you up."

Paige rubs the sleep from her eyes, "Why?"

The stunning swimmer nods in the direction of the little boy struggling to embark next to Paige on the couch.

Paige chuckles from surprise as she spots the four-year-old, "Remy? What are you doing here? I thought you agreed to go to sleep."

"I had a nightmare." The boy pouts as he finally sits next to Paige.

The soccer player shoots Emily an apologetic look before the swimmer obliges by removing her legs off of Paige.

The taller brunette stands up before picking up Remy in her arms only to take him back to his room, "What was the nightmare about buddy?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's scary." Remy sniffles.

Paige comforts the young boy, "Alright buddy, we won't talk about it."

The striking athlete sets the boy back down in his bed only for her to feel him tug on her hand, "Can you sleep next to me? I'm still scared."

Paige sighs in defeat, "Sure, let's go to sleep kiddo."

The soccer player slides off her combat boots before getting in the twin size bed with Remy.

As both Paige and Remy settle next to each other on the mattress they both whisper to each other simultaneously, "You should tell her."

Both kids in shock of what the other said chuckle knowingly before Paige offers her hand to Remy's soft miniature one. They both agree in the same breath as they did before, "Deal."

As soon as they shut their eyes, the soccer player feels the mattress dip. She cracks one eye open only to see Ana silently snuggling into her vacant side.

_'Great. Now how am I going to escape?'_ Paige laughs to herself.

Paige decided she would wait until both kids fell sound asleep before she would move to get up, but as she was waiting she fell asleep herself.

_Breaking Bad _had just finished airing and Emily was beginning to wonder what had happened to Paige. The stunning swimmer makes it over to the children's bedroom only to grin widely at the most adorable sight she's ever seen.

There, was Paige sleeping in the middle with Ana snuggled into one side and Remy snuggled into her other. With all three kids fast asleep, she couldn't stop herself from taking a picture at the exceedingly endearing view.

As much as she wanted to continue to watch the three of them sleep or possibly join in herself if the mattress had been bigger, it was almost time for her and Paige to head home and sleep in their own beds.

Emily quietly saunters over, only to interlock her hand with Paige's.

The stunning swimmer tugs lightly as she whispers, "Paige. Paige wake up. We have to go soon."

The taller athlete cracks one eye open before offering her other hand to Emily in order for the bronzed beauty to help her off the mattress as quietly as possible.

Emily tugs Paige to her feet a little too forcefully as Paige's toned frame presses up completely against hers. Their faces separated by only a couple of inches of darkness from the lack of lighting in the room.

"Thank you." Paige whispers as she brushes a loose strand of hair from Emily's face.

Emily shudders at the feeling of Paige's minty breath on her moist lips.

"You're welcome." The tanned teenager whispers as she forces her sight anywhere else besides Paige's perfect lips.

Before Paige could decide whether to kiss Emily, both girls flinch at the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Come on, that must be her." Paige smiles as she interlocks her hand with Emily's, only to drag her along.

Nurse Ronaldo whispers as she assumed her grandchildren had already gone to bed, "Hello girls. How did it go?"

The taller brunette whispers back, "It went well, they're sound asleep now."

"I hope they weren't too much of a handful?" The lady's eyebrows creasing in anticipation as she offers Paige the money she earned.

Paige smiles as she gently pushes the nurse's hand back, "No no, they were great."

Nurse Ronaldo pleads, "Paige, please take the money."

"Nurse Ronaldo, it was only a couple of hours. Don't worry about it... And it's not up for discussion." Paige punctuates almost identically as Nurse Ronaldo had yesterday, causing the older lady to roll her eyes playfully.

Paige swiftly tugs Emily with her out the front door before the nurse could pay her for the evening, "Good night Nurse Ronaldo, thank you for having us."

The nurturing lady waves in defeat, "Good night, thank you two for everything. Drive safely."

"We will!" Emily smiles over her shoulder as she allows Paige to tug her to the car.

"So what was that about not being able to take care of kids?" Emily teases as she and Paige walk up the steps of her porch.

Paige brushes the girl off, "Please it was just for a couple hours."

Emily rolls her eyes as they make it to the front door, "It doesn't matter, you're a natural whether you want to admit it or not."

"Thanks again for tonight." Paige states honestly.

Emily shakes her head in disbelief, "Would you stop thanking me already? It's what I'm here for."

"Sorry." The soccer player smiles sheepishly before placing a kiss to Emily's cheek.

Paige's lips linger on their own accord, only for her to pull back slightly, leaving her face mere inches away from Emily's.

The air between them suddenly feeling noticeably thin as they felt they were suffocating with anticipation to what was going to happen next.

"Paige?" The bronzed beauty whispers breathless as she shamelessly stares at the girl's lips.

"Yeah?" Paige husks.

"I-" Emily starts, only to jump from her front door opening abruptly.

"Mom! I-I thought you would've been in bed by now." Emily gasps in shock.

Paige subtly clears her throat, attempting to take her mind off the fact that her heart felt like it was going to beat right through her chest.

Pam explains, "I wanted to wait until you got home. I saw the car lights and thought it might be you."

"Hi Paige, how are you?" Pam flits her attention to greet the girl.

The striking brunette grins, "I'm great. Thanks for letting me borrow Emily."

Pam giggles only half joking, "Well seeing that she's your girlfriend I'm the one doing the borrowing."

Paige confusingly looks over to a fidgeting and blushing Emily by her side, the sight causing her to smile.

"I guess you have a point." Paige nods, playing along as Emily did for her with Nurse Ronaldo.

"Oh look at the time it really is late. Come on mom let's go to bed." Emily says hurriedly as she pushes her way through the door.

Pam scrunches her eyebrows together in puzzlement of her daughter's random change of behavior, "Hold on a minute, we need to decide when Paige can come over for dinner. We've been putting it off for way too long. I promise I won't bite."

The bronzed beauty sighs, "Mom, we're both really tired. We'll plan it another day."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Paige." Emily chirps with a tight smile before she begins to shut the door.

Paige quirks her eyebrows from bewilderment before chuckling, "Bye."

"Have a good night, honey!" Pam muffles from behind Emily.

"You too." Paige smiles before Emily had completely shut the door.

Paige didn't understand what had come over her. She thought she had full control over her urges towards Emily, but tonight her willpower had dissipated for some reason. Luckily for her sanity there were well-timed interruptions that sobered her mind. She was sure of her feelings for Emily but she still wasn't sure if she could commit to them. Plus, she didn't even know what Emily was planning with Samara.

* * *

**Paige POV**

"Paige you'll have keep Emily out of her house until we have everything ready after school, okay?" Aria demands more than asks.

Today was Emily's 18th birthday and her best friends were throwing the swimmer a surprise party this Friday evening at the Fields' Residence. Mrs. Fields had given them a spare key to get the house decorated before the swimmer was back home. The group of girls was gathered in the courtyard before class to discuss further plans and errands that needed to be done for the party.

Paige quirks her eyebrows, "Why can't one of you do it?"

Hanna explains, "Because she's known us too long, and she'll know we're lying and that we're keeping something from her."

"She'll know I'm keeping something from her too. What can I possibly keep her busy with on a Friday night-out that doesn't include all of us?"

Hanna pitches, "Take her out for a Birthday dinner."

"Um don't you think that will give Samara the wrong impression?" Paige quips sarcastically.

The fashionable blonde rolls her eyes, "She's not with Samara right now, they've barely started talking. Emily is not just going jump into the relationship."

Paige sighs, "Okay sure, but it doesn't help if she sees us together when we're supposed to be broken up."

Hanna snaps, "Paige just take her out to dinner, will you?"

The toned brunette surrenders, "Sheesh okay, I'll take her out for dinner… but she's going to know something's up. We can only eat so slow."

The blue-eyed beauty soothes, "No, she'll just think you're doing something special for her birthday. And take your time driving and eating… and just order a big dessert."

Spencer adds, "Yeah plus you can charm the pants off of anyone… she'll be having so much fun she won't even have a chance to think about what we're up to."

The soccer player rolls her eyes playfully, "Way to butter me up, Spence."

"Hey, whatchya guys up to?" Emily smiles, oblivious to what the group of girls were discussing.

The rest of the girls freeze in surprise while Hanna conceals their antics like a pro, "The usual…just whining about how tired we are."

"Sorry, again that we can't do something tonight, Em." Aria apologizes as she regains her composure.

Emily rolls her eyes, "Guys it's fine, what am I four years old? We're doing something tomorrow anyway.

"Did you think of what you wanted to do?" Spencer questions.

Emily shrugs, "Not really, I'll think about it tonight though."

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Hey, you." Paige greets the girl as she begins to pace down the hallway in step with Emily.

Emily's face brightens as she matches the sexy raspy voice to its beautiful owner, "Hey. How was French class?"

The taller athlete shrugs, "Pas mal."

Emily giggles yet secretly impressed, "Translation please?"

Paige smirks as she shrugs her eyebrows, "Not bad. We didn't do much today, so I'm not complaining."

"Nice." Emily smiles just from hearing Paige's alluring voice.

The soccer player asks as she grips the straps of her backpack with each hand, "So uh…I was wondering since the girls are busy tonight...and that it's your birthday… I thought it'd be nice if you and I went out for a bite to eat. My treat of course."

The raven-haired beauty's stomach dips before giving the girl an out on the offer incase she felt obligated, "Paige you don't have to do that, we all agreed to do something Saturday anyway."

"Well yes, I do have to since we're best friends forever remember?" Paige teases as she points to the friendship bracelet Emily made her.

Emily's heart flutters at the sight before showing off her own bracelet the soccer player made, "Oh yeah, I guess you're right."

Paige grins sincerely, "But even if I didn't have to…I want to, Em."

The swimmer's insides were twisting from pure elation, "Okay…But no where fancy."

The taller brunette quirks her eyebrows in confusion, "What? Why? It's your 18th birthday."

"Exactly, so I'm telling you nothing fancy." Emily grins triumphantly.

Paige rolls her eyes in defeat, "Alright fine, nothing fancy."

* * *

**Emily POV**

Emily's face instantly brightens at what she finds behind her front door, "Hey, you look great. Come in, I just need to grab my bag."

"Thanks. You look beautiful, as always. Could you switch it up a bit? It's getting really old." Paige teases as she shuts the door behind her.

The sexy swimmer rolls her eyes playfully before pecking the girl on the cheek, "Thank you. But I'm only in jeans, a t-shirt and some boots."

Paige quirks her eyebrows, "Well so am I…"

_'Yeah but you t-shirt is sheer, which means if I stare hard enough, I can see your delicious abs._' Emily thought shamelessly.

"Come on, I want to see where you're taking me." Emily entwines her hand in Paige's as she pulls her out the front door, only to lock up the house behind them.

"Wait. Before you get in the car I have to put this on you." Paige halts Emily from opening the car door before she pulls a dark fabric from her back pocket.

"You're blindfolding me? I'm trusting you not to abandon me in an alleyway." Emily giggles not knowing the affect of the word 'abandon' had on Paige.

Paige brushes it off by teasing sarcastically, "I would never."

The soccer player aids Emily into the car and buckles her seat belt for her before making it to the driver's side of the car.

Emily asks to what she assumed was the side of Paige's face as the girl was driving them to their destination, "So will you tell me where we're going if I guess it right?"

Paige smirks knowingly, "Sure, but you'll never guess it right."

The bronzed beauty scoffs, amused by the girl's certainty, "Oh really?"

The striking brunette nods confidently, "Yup."

The entire way there Emily had been listing names of restaurants and cafés but she had still not guessed where Paige was taking them correctly.

"Hold on, I'll help you out." Paige commands Emily before she exits the car to jog over to the passenger's side.

After opening the door, Paige takes both of Emily's hands into her own as she pulls the girl up to her feet.

"Thanks." Emily giggles as Paige helps her regain her balance.

"No worries, I got you." The soccer player husks in that sexy voice that would always force a shiver down Emily's spine.

"No leading me into walls or busy streets McCullers." Emily teases as she lets Paige lead her with a pair of their hands interlocked while Paige's free hand rested on her lower back.

Paige chuckles, "Do you trust me?"

Emily breathes seriously, "With my life."

The striking beauty's stomach dips at the girl's admission, "Okay then, just follow me."

Emily smiles the anticipation killing her, "Can I take it off now?"

Paige chuckles at the girl's impatience, "No, give me ten seconds."

"Paige." Emily whines.

"Okay okay, you can take it off." The soccer player confirms.

Emily unties the blindfold from her eyes only to see Paige smirking a few feet away from her. Behind her favorite soccer player were the city lights of Rosewood twinkling under the gradually darkening sky. The view allowed her to realize that Paige had brought her to a lush green garden on a rooftop. There were healthy green vines covering the brick of the building and carefully planted flowers and shrubs all over the rooftop.

More directly behind Paige were rows of loosely hanging light bulb fixtures that one would see in romantic outdoor Italian restaurants. Underneath the shimmering lights were only two chairs seated at a rather small round table with lit candles and flowers set in the middle of it.

"Paige…" Emily gasps in awe of the view in front of her.

Paige smiles in anticipation, "Do you like it? I know you've always wanted to go to Italy and-"

Emily scoffs, "Do I like it? Paige… this is amazing. I absolutely love it."

"Happy Birthday." Paige smiles warmly as she reveals the bouquet of flowers behind her back.

Emily giggles as she walks up to the taller teenager, "Flowers?"

The taller brunette shrugs, "Well I know they make you happy…"

_'They make me even happier when they're from you.' _Emily thought.

"They do." Emily purrs sweetly as she takes the flowers from Paige before briefly smelling them.

It was taking every fiber of her being not kiss Paige right then and there. Her insides hadn't stopped fluttering all night with the girl and the feeling had only intensified after seeing what great lengths the girl went through to make her birthday special.

The swimmer asks in awe, "You didn't plant this entire garden did you?

Paige chuckles before confiding, "No all of that was already here, but the lights and seating I did bring up."

The taller brunette takes Emily's hand in her own, "Come on, the view is better from over there."

Emily beams as she gawks at the view while she rests her arms on top of the thick brick railing covered in green vine leaves, "Wow you weren't kidding."

Paige follows suit right next to her, "It really is beautiful."

_'Just like you.'_ Both girls thought.

Emily shivers at the gust of cool breeze. Paige berates herself as she notices the girl was feeling chilly, "I knew I forgot something."

The raven-haired beauty quirks her eyebrows in question, "What do you mean?"

The taller athlete chimes, "I forgot to get us jackets and blankets incase we got cold."

Emily teases knowing Paige would understand, "Well then make yourself useful McCullers."

Paige rolls her eyes playfully before moving directly behind Emily. She presses her front against Emily's back while trapping the girl between her arms as she moves each one to the mid-height brick wall for support.

The striking soccer player rests her chin on top of Emily's shoulder as they watch the sunset go down. Emily beams as she rests the side of her head against Paige's.

Both girls silently admit that they have never been happier in their life than they were right at this very moment. Snuggled up against the person they loved most while watching the city lights begin to sparkle against the darkening sky.

Paige breaks the comfortable silence between them, "I brought us some food-"

"I'm not hungry." Emily interrupts quickly as she wanted to remain in their cozy embrace, causing both girls to laugh at her abruptness.

She continues after a beat, "This is probably the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me…well besides that one time someone had an entire carnival open up just for the two of us." Emily teases the girl, trying to forget how the perfect night ended so awkwardly.

Paige smirks by the girl's ear, "As much as I don't believe that… you deserve the best of everything Em..."

After moments of silence, Emily finally moves to turn in the taller girl's arms in order to face her, "Paige?"

Before the soccer player could answer, Emily gracefully places her hands on either side of the girl's jaw only to tenderly press her lips against Paige's.

It takes only a moment for the taller athlete's lips to respond before she circles her arms tightly around the swimmer's hips, effectively bringing Emily closer to her. All of their movements were calm and fluid. There kisses ever so randomly shifting between sensual and frantic.

Their tongues meet briefly as Emily deepens the kiss causing her to moan into Paige's lips. A bolt of arousal shoots through her bloodstream as she feels Paige's jaw skillfully work underneath her fingers.

All the while keeping their lips connected, Paige softly pushes Emily further against the brick wall before Emily wraps her arms tightly around the soccer player's neck as Paige ghosts her hands up Emily's back.

Both athletes were in utter bliss. Their lips gradually part further as their kisses become more heated and passionate. Emily begins to feel the lust take over, causing her to lightly pull Paige's bottom lip between her own. But all of sudden, the swimmer's body and lips felt the bitter cold again.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Paige pulls back from the kiss as her mind sobered.

Emily breathes frustrated, "Then why go through all of this?"

"It's your birthday, Em. I wanted to do something special-"

The bronzed beauty scoffs, "I'm pretty sure friends don't do these things just for other friends."

Paige pleads, not wanting to open up this discussion, "Em-"

"Why are you doing this to me, Paige?!" Emily feels herself quickly becoming irritated.

The taller brunette scrunches her eyebrows together in confusion, "Doing what?"

"Playing games!" Emily yells in frustration.

Paige widens her eyes in disbelief, "I'm not!"

The bronzed beauty begins to feel her throat constrict, "Don't lie to me! It's obvious we like each other so why won't you just let things happen between us?!"

After a beat Paige bores into Emily's eyes, "Look, I don't regret kissing you and I don't take it back… but I can't give you what you want Emily."

Emily scoffs in disbelief as she feels a familiar sting in her eyes, "You are what I want! Why do you keep trying to fight what feels right?!"

"Because I don't want to hurt you!" Paige shouts.

"Paige, you're hurting me now!" Emily yells shakily, trying to keep the tears from pooling out of her eyes.

"I'm only trying to keep you from the betrayal I've had to deal with in my life!" The athlete confesses.

Emily sighs frustrated, even though she knew Paige was just trying to look out for her, "Paige for the last time, you would never do that! And you can't protect me from everything! It's my life! And it's my decision if I want to be with you! You can't decide for me!"

"You're right it is your decision, but I'm not giving you the option anyway!" Paige yells, effectively quieting Emily.

A tense silence falls upon the two teenagers piercing into each other's eyes as they stabilize their erratic breathing.

Emily shakes her head in disbelief as a couple of warm tears silently spill from her eyes, "Fuck you."

"Emily-" Paige pleads.

"Don't. I'll be waiting by the car." Emily says firmly as she quickly makes her way to the door leading to the indoor staircase.

The drive to Emily's house wasn't even awkward from how frustrated the swimmer was with Paige. She was in her own head and forgot that the girl was even there.

Although, it hadn't felt that way for the soccer player. Paige was hesitant to say anything else, afraid that she might upset the girl even more, so she kept completely silent.

Emily doesn't give Paige the chance to say anything or even stop her as she flees from the car. It wasn't until the swimmer reached her front door before she heard Paige call out to her, "Emily, wait."

"I'm done waiting, Paige." Emily shoots over her shoulder before she begins to unlock her front door as she feels the girl coming up closer behind her.

"Surprise!" The crowd of Emily's friends and teammates bellow excitedly as Emily switches the lights on in the house.

And what a surprise it was. This was the last thing she expected and the last thing she wanted after what just took place with Paige.

Her best friends beam as they come up to her, "Happy Birthday, Em!"

"Were you surprised?" Spencer grins in anticipation.

"Definitely. I didn't expect this at all. Thank you guys, you're the best." Emily smiles honestly before giving her each of her best friends a hug.

Paige smiles at the friends' embraces before deflating after remembering what had happened earlier.

After the shock had dissipated from Emily's face, she forces a smile for her friends' sakes since they went through all of this for her. She goes around and greets everyone and thanks them for coming to the surprise party.

"Why is Emily scowling?" Hanna asks Paige pointedly after making sure Emily was out of earshot.

"What do you mean? Look at that smile, she's never been happier." Paige lies.

To the innocent bystander Emily would have appeared in utter bliss, but to her best friends, especially Hanna, she have might as well balled up in a corner and started crying.

"Paige, you and I both know that's a lie." Hanna crosses her arms.

"When I asked you to distract her, I meant with happy things not ones that make her look like she hasn't slept in days or that her pet died." Hanna points out sarcastically.

The soccer player defends herself, "I did! I took her out to dinner just like you asked me to."

"So why does she look miserable?" Hanna whispers rather loudly, irritated.

"I don't know, Hanna." Paige sighs, completely drained from what happened with Emily.

Much to Paige's delight, Aria appears next to them before the blonde could give her anymore third degree burns, "Han, we need more ice."

Hanna's eyes widen from astonishment ,"Already? Emily just got here."

Aria shrugs in response.

"I'll go get some." Paige states more than offers. She was no where near being in the party mood.

"I'll come with you." Hanna affirms.

The soccer player refuses as politely as she could despite the frustration she was feeling from tonight, "Hanna no. Just make sure Emily is having a good time. I'll only be a few minutes anyway."

The fashionable blonde surrenders, "Fine, but be quick. We'll be cutting the cake soon."

Paige nods before going out the front door. As she makes it to her car she spots Samara walking up the driveway.

"Hey Paige." Samara greets hesitantly.

_'Perfect. What else can crash and burn today?'_ Paige sighs bitterly.

"You're late, she's already here." The soccer player greets the girl as she feels her patience on the verge of running out.

"I know. It was the only time my work would let me leave." Samara states.

The taller brunette nods, not trusting the possible words that could seep from her mouth.

Samara asserts honestly, "Listen, I hope you can grow to be okay with it...because I'm going to ask Emily out...and I just wanted you to find out from me instead of somebody else."

That was the last thing the soccer player wanted to hear, but she already told Emily that she couldn't commit to her, so Paige had no right to tell Samara no. Even though she wasn't Samara's biggest fan, she appreciated the way she went about asking Emily out.

"If you hurt her...you'll be very...very sorry." Paige warns firmly with her jaw clenched as she pierces into the blonde's deep blue eyes.

Samara offers her hand in agreement, only for it to be left hanging, "I won't."

"Good." Paige growls firmly before continuing to her car.

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Where did Paige go?" Emily asks her blonde best friend, concealing her worry as she watched the girl leave out the front door.

She was beyond angry with Paige but that would never change the fact that she always worried about her or that she was madly in love with her.

"She went to get us more ice. What happened between the two of you?" Hanna replies getting straight to the point.

Emily pleads as she was also drained from what happened with Paige, "Hanna, it's complicated and it's my birthday, can we please talk about it after?"

Hanna scoffs, "Please you didn't even know this party was happening."

The tan teenager shoots her daggers but the blue-eyed beauty continues anyway, "Emily, I've never seen either of you this upset. You're both scaring me. Please just tell me what's wrong."

Emily sighs in defeat before dragging Hanna up to her room by her wrist.

"Okay spill." Hanna demands as she plops onto Emily's bed as the swimmer closes the door behind them.

Emily leans her body back onto her wooden door as she reveals breathlessly, "Paige and I kissed. And for real this time... no pretending… just us."

Hanna's jaw goes slack before her lips tilt upwards, engraving the widest grin on her face, only triggering Emily to grin against her will.

Hanna shouts in pure elation, "Are you serious?! Emily! This is amazing!"

"Yeah everything was perfect until after the kiss." Emily pouts as she takes a seat next to Hanna.

"Why? What do you mean? What happened?" Hanna frowns in concern.

* * *

**Paige POV**

As Paige was driving back to Emily's house with a trunk full of ice bags, she was afraid she was going to rip the steering wheel off of the dashboard from how tightly she was gripping it. Her knuckles were white with rage as she clenched her jaw harshly trying to keep herself from completely breaking down. She wanted to yell at the top of her lungs.

The soccer player was utterly frustrated herself. She craved to let herself go with Emily, but there was something inside her that was latching on to the last bit of courage she needed.

She swiftly pulls over to a curb, only to put the car in park and turn it off. She rests her forehead onto the top of the steering wheel, her hands stills gripping fiercely.

Paige watches her vision blur before silently allowing a couple heavy drops of liquid heartbreak drip into her lap.

"Why is this happening to me?" The soccer player winces quietly to herself, as if she was in physical pain.

Paige knew she was a strong person so she couldn't comprehend why she was still letting her past control the decisions of her present. She wanted to let go so intensely but there was something holding her back.

It was the trepidation of the possibility that she would become like one of the people that were so dear to her only to deceive her. It was the mortifying fear that she would betray Emily or that Emily would betray her. She would rather tell Emily no, than let either one of them feel what she had felt in the past.

Paige finally sits up again before taking in a deep breath, slowly exhaling, trying to compose herself. For several moments, she stares out the windshield at nothing in particular, feeling almost numb as she feels her heavy heart beat decrease its frequency.

The soccer player wipes at her eyes with the back of her hands, ridding the moistness in her eyes before turning the car back on and driving back to Emily's house.

Paige invites herself in, as the door was already unlocked, before depositing the bags of ice in the fridge as covertly as possible. She didn't want any of the girls to catch her and ask her what was going on. And she knew Emily didn't want anything to do with her at the moment or what she dreaded most- ever again. So right now, as drained as she was, all Paige craved was a good night's rest.

**P.S.S.- You can hate me, but I need you to trust me… I promise you won't regret it. ;) Things will soon fall where you want them to. Thank you so much for reading! As always, I'd love to know your thoughts!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So those PLL BTS Xmas pics for 5x13 is starting to mend my wounded paily heart! Woot woot! :D I can't wait to see how Paige's character plays out on the show! I feel like she's going to end up saving Ali which will gain Emily's trust back but will also injure her to keep her from swimming. That could explain why Paige isn't in any episodes between 5x06- 5x011 :'(( …Which is where I think that quote from 5x11 given out by the writer JD comes in to play. I think it'll be Emily saying it to Paige! So I might write a one shot about that in the future. Anyway sorry this took longer than usual. I've had a lot of packing and errands to do. This chapter didn't go exactly the way I wanted it to, but I wanted to update before I traveled. It's the longest chapter yet, so hopefully that'll make up for it. You'll also notice some familiar quotes… ;) Make sure you read all the way to the end btw ;) **

**P.S.- I'll be traveling for about a month so I probably won't be updating nearly as much if at all. I'll try to get another chapter in for my other stories as I'm away but I can't make any promises. But don't worry I won't be abandoning any of my stories! I'll never leave them unfinished bc that's just the kind of person I am lol. Once I start something I have to finish it otherwise it'll always be on my mind, so stay with me if you can. Love all you guys and your support, reviews and follows! Each and every one of you are what keep me writing! :)**

* * *

**Paige POV**

The striking beauty casually answers her phone, Hello?"

"Paige, where are you?" Hanna asserts with irritation laced in her voice.

Paige sighs, "I put the ice bags in the fridge-"

"I don't care about the damn ice, Paige. I care about you being here. So where are you?" The blue-eyed beauty abruptly interrupts.

The soccer player shrugs, forgetting Hanna couldn't see her, "I went home."

The fashionable blonde snaps, "What? Why? You said you were coming back! It's Emily's birthday!"

Paige replies calmly, "I did. And I'm aware of that…but I did my part…so I went home.

Hanna berates her best friend, "You're part includes being here."

The soccer player sighs as her patience was thinning, "Hanna, she doesn't want me there, okay?"

The blue-eyed beauty calls out her friend, "Paige, stop acting so stupid. Emily wants you here more than anyone else."

"Maybe so if we didn't just get into an argument Han. I think we both just need some space right now. I gotta go." Paige affirms only to hang up before Hanna could give her anymore third degree burns.

* * *

**Paige POV**

It was Saturday morning, the morning after Emily's surprise birthday party and more specifically the morning after Paige and Emily shared their first real kiss that they didn't make any excuse for.

Neither girl had bothered to phone each other as it was late and they were both drained from the situation. Although, Emily had asked Hanna if Paige was okay once she found out she had left the party early. The bronzed beauty was devastated that she had spent the party without her favorite soccer player, despite the immense frustration she had towards the girl.

Speaking of frustration, Paige was taking out her own on the suspended heavy punching bag as her hands were covered with kickboxing cotton wraps at Rosewood High's Weight-room.

She had dub step blaring through her headphones, effectively keeping her in her intense bubble of kicking ass and relieving stress.

The soccer player fiercely jabs left then powerfully crosses right only to send a roundhouse kick with her right leg into the heavy bag. She fluidly begins to relentlessly jab left and right hooks until she shot one last powerful punch that knocked the wind out of her or could it have been that Emily had just popped into her mind again for the n'th time that morning- she couldn't decipher which it was.

The striking brunette rests her elbows on the black heavy leather bag as she lets her head hang in between her arms. As drops of warm liquid were dripping onto the floor she was staring at, she didn't know whether they were the evidence of a broken heart or simply the evidence of a good work out as the salty sweat from her pores was beginning to mix with the tears forming in her eyes.

"Pai-"

Paige had felt an unexpected hand on her right shoulder which instinctually led her in one fluid motion, to flip the body that belonged to that hand over her shoulder and onto their back on the cold hard floor.

"Caleb?!" Paige gasps in surprise as she identifies his face.

"Holy ninja! What has gotten in to you?!" Caleb winces as he grasps his arched back on the floor.

Paige apologizes in shock, "Caleb I'm so sorry! I didn't- I thought…"

Caleb huffs teasingly as he lets Paige pull him up to his feet, "Don't worry about it…just expect a bill from my chiropractor."

Paige chuckles after understanding her friend wasn't injured before sending a wink Caleb's way, "Well now you have an excuse for Hanna to give you a back massage…. So you're welcome."

"I like the way you think McCullers." Caleb winks as he cautiously takes a seat at the bench press.

Paige confesses, "I'm sorry I flipped you, I had totally forgotten you were meeting me."

Caleb nods in the direction of the punching bag, "It's cool…So uh, what's making you go HAM on that poor bag over there."

Paige quirks her eyebrows in puzzlement, "Go HAM?"

The lean teenager nods casually, "Yeah, HAM. As in hard as a motherfu-"

"Got it." Paige shoots her friend a tight smile.

Caleb playfully urges, "…Well Karate Kid, what's going on? …Is everything alright?"

Paige shrugs nonchalantly as she begins to unwrap her hands only to smile at the now exposed friendship bracelet Emily made her, "Yeah just some bottled up stress from school and what not."

Caleb scoffs in disbelief, "School? That's all that's from? I can see a permanent deep dent in the leather."

Paige confesses only part of the truth, "Well soccer too. My dad's finally coming to one of my games this week, so I can't help but be a little nervous."

"Right." Caleb shrugs his eyebrows as his voice was laced with sarcasm.

"What do you mean, right?" Paige asks identically to how Caleb had seeped the word.

"Nothing." Caleb casually shrugs his shoulders in protest as he looks away from Paige's questioning stare.

After a tense moment of silence Paige rasps after finally figuring out why Caleb had been quipping keen remarks to her since the engagement party, "…You know. Don't you?"

Caleb attempts to lie but fails, "I don't know what you're talking about..."

His reaction was all the soccer star needed to confirm her assumptions, "Oh gosh you do know! How?!"

Caleb widens his eyes in disbelief, "Oh come on! It's not Rocket Science… how could I not know? Just you hearing her name brightens your face like a kid during Christmas morning."

Paige nods as she throws her hands up in defeat, "Great. If you can tell then that means the whole world can tell too, not to mention the girls-"

Caleb chuckles before responding seriously, "Actually they have no idea. I mean Hanna suspects something but Aria and Spencer just think you guys would make a really cute couple if you and Emily ever did get together for real."

The striking brunette poses as she feels herself become anxious, "What exactly does Hanna suspect?"

Caleb confesses, "Well she doesn't know you're in love with the girl…she only suspects that you having some sort of 'thing' for Emily."

Paige scrunches her eyebrows together in amusement, "Some sort of 'thing'?"

Caleb flops his arms in defeat, "I don't know, okay? I don't speak female… But don't worry, nobody knows how head over heals in love you are with Fields except for me."

The toned athlete began to ramble, "Well so does Karly…I had to tell someone. I was going to go crazy if I didn't. Oh and there's my physical therapy nurse. But she still thinks Em and I are dating so it's not a big deal…and then I think my dad might-"

Caleb halts Paige's rambling as he pitches, "Here's a question…why are you holding back? Emily really likes you, you know that."

Hanna had told only Caleb about Emily's intense affections for Paige, but he was sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone…especially Paige. So instead he's been attempting to drop hints to the oblivious soccer star.

Paige sighs, "It's complicated, Caleb."

The slender teenager shrugs not realizing his slip until it was too late, "No it's not. You both want to be together, so why not let it be?"

The soccer player frowns in question, "Wait…how did you know she wanted to be with me?"

Caleb covers his tracks, "Um…well… I mean if I can tell that you're in love with her…I think I can tell that she likes you. I mean I'm only assuming."

"Likes, huh?" Paige mutters to herself as she shrugs her eyebrows forlornly.

Caleb's insides were fighting to blurt out the truth to Paige but he managed to keep control of the words seeping from his mouth, "It's a start. There could be more… you'll never know unless you try. So why not try?"

The soccer player crosses her sweat clad arms all in the while she flexing her forearms, "Alright Rivers, if you don't stop with the third degree burns, you're going to be my new and improved punching bag. Got it? And not a word to anyone about this, not even Hanna."

Caleb raises his hands in mock surrender, "Couldn't get it more if I tried. My lips are sealed."

* * *

**Paige POV**

"Hey, Han." Paige smiles as she walks up to the blonde beauty at her locker.

"Hi." Hanna chirps coldly as she enters her locker combination.

Paige rolls her eyes at her best friend's tone, "Great, now you're mad at me too?"

The fashionable blonde sighs, "I'm not mad at you, I'm just frustrated with you."

"Still?" The striking brunette exhales in defeat.

"Why did you leave Friday night?" Hanna questions, feigning she didn't know that the fight revolved around Emily and Paige's make out session.

Paige sighs not having the energy to open up those can of worms, "Hanna-"

"Whatever you and Emily are fighting about, you two need to squash it today." The fashionable blonde continues to play dumb.

Paige mutters, "I don't think Em and I will be talking for a while."

Hanna scoffs, "I'm sorry to say you're mistaken. You're both going to sit down and talk out whatever it is you two are sulking about."

The soccer player leans her back up against the lockers, "We already talked. And we agreed to disagree, that's all there is to it."

"Well you guys better agree to agree because I don't want to feel any of this tension anymore. It's even suffocating me. So fix it, Paige." Hanna punctuates firmly before she goes back to searching for her notebook in her locker.

After a moment of silence, Paige poses tentatively as she keeps her gaze forward,

"Did she enjoy the party?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Hanna muffles since her head was slightly emerged inside her locker.

"Han please, just work with me here." Paige pushes herself off of the lockers to face Hanna.

Hanna pulls back to meet Paige's gaze as she quips pointedly, "How could she have enjoyed it when she was constantly worrying about you the entire night?"

The soccer reluctantly deflates slightly as she tries to conceal her guilt with sarcasm, "It not like I went on mission impossible. I went to my house… where I then, wait for it…went to sleep."

The blue-eyed beauty rolls her eyes, "Well obviously Paige, but there was a reason you went home instead of celebrating Emily's 18th birthday with everyone… and that reason worried us."

Paige takes a breath before sincerely apologizing, "Look I'm sorry. I am. It was already a long day and fighting with Emily didn't make it any better. I was exhausted and I just needed some sleep. Plus she made it clear she wanted her space."

"What were you two fighting about anyways?" Hanna asks keenly, fishing to see if Paige would confess what was really going on between her and Emily despite the fact that Hanna already knew.

Before Paige could respond, Aria and Spencer had shown up next to them.

"Hey guys!" Aria chimes as her and Spencer reach Hanna and Paige by the lockers.

The soccer player couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight of her best friends, despite how torn she was inside about Emily, "Hey. You guys coming to the soccer game this week?"

Aria smiles brightly, "Duh. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Yeah, definitely." Spencer shrugs as if Paige shouldn't even have to ask.

Paige looks over to the blonde who was already staring at her with a subtle frown on her face. The slender soccer star shoots her a small yet sincere smile as she raises her eyebrows in anticipation, "What about you, Han?"

Hanna's frustration finally resolves as she realizes through the soccer star's puppy dog eyes that Paige would only and always look out for each and every one of their best interests. She knew Paige didn't mean any harm, she knew her intensions were pure. She was just being stupid about the situation with Emily, but that didn't change the fact that she was an amazing friend to all of them.

Through their lingering stares Hanna and Paige had come to an understanding of one another, which allowed the tension to completely dissolve between them.

Hanna shoots Paige a sincere and apologetic smile, "Of course…"

* * *

**Paige POV**

_'If only that could work as smoothly with Emily.'_ Paige thought sarcastically as she enters her first period class.

"Hey." Paige chirps tentatively as she sits down on her lab stool.

Emily who was already sat in her own stool shoots the girl a quick glance, "Hey."

After a generous moment of silence, Paige finally builds the courage to speak up as she poses sweetly yet hesitantly, "Are you coming to the game this week?"

"Can't. I have plans with Samara." Emily lies coldly as she keeps her gaze forward.

It took every fiber in Paige's being not to completely break down at Emily's words. It was like never ending daggers heaving into her stomach.

She barely recovers as she nods sarcastically to herself, "Well I guess that answers my question on whether you still hate me or not…"

Emily rolls her eyes, "I never hated you, you doofus. And I never could."

Paige continues to gaze at the side of Emily's flawless face, hoping she could coax the girl into looking at her, "I'm sorry, Em. I just-"

"I don't want to hear anymore excuses, Paige." The stunning swimmer affirms as she opens up her textbook.

The striking soccer star sighs, "So where does all of this leave us then?"

"You tell me since you're the one having trouble deciding." The bronzed beauty quips bitterly.

The toned athlete firmly defends herself, "I'm not having trouble deciding, I know what I want."

Emily finally flits her attention to Paige as she barks, "And that's to be friends, isn't it?"

Paige takes a moment before she decides to lie, "…Well, ye-."

"Okay then, it's official. We're friends." The tanned teenager chirps harshly.

The soccer star scrunches her eyebrows together in frustration, "It doesn't really sound like it…"

Emily snaps, "Because it's going to have to take me some time to digest what happened this weekend Paige. Not all of us can just switch off our emotions…I need time before I can be your friend again."

Paige barely flinches her head from offense at the girl's remark, "I'm not switching off my emotions, Emily. I'm using my head instead of spontaneous feelings from my heart that could randomly change and end up hurting us both. It's easier this way."

Emily shakes her head in disbelief, "Easier doesn't always mean better. Things don't always have to be practical…you need to trust your heart sometimes, Paige. You'd be surprised by the amount of happiness it could bring you."

"Good morning class. Please open up your textbooks to page 242…" Mr. Bates announces, effectively ending the conversation between the two athletes.

* * *

**Emily POV**

Three weeks had gone by since Paige and Emily had said only what was necessary for their Chemistry class to each other. They didn't call or message each other, they didn't hang out during or outside of school. Although, they would occasionally whisper greetings in the hallway in passing, not to mention Paige had started eating lunch with her teammates instead of the girls.

Both sets of group of friends questioned for the abrupt change in Emily and Paige's behavior towards one another, but the two girls insisted it was just stress from school.

Both athletes were struggling from not having one another in each other's lives. Paige's game on the soccer field was beginning to lack while Emily was having a difficult time focusing on any of her schoolwork since every time she began to write or read anything, all she could do was glance down at the bracelet Paige had made her.

Each of the girls craved to say 'screw it' and make all things between them back to normal, but Emily knew that in the end it would only make her feel worse, so she kept on with her front.

"Samara asked me to check out Danby University with her next weekend. Like a road trip…just the two of us." Emily confesses randomly as her and Hanna were flipping through fashion magazines on her bed.

"What? Why?" Hanna swiftly shifts her attention on her best friend sitting next to her.

The tanned teenager rolls her eyes, "Because she got the impression I was interested in her after all those things I did to make Paige jealous."

Hanna goes back to casually scanning through her magazine, thinking she already knew Emily's decision, "Well you're not going to go… are you?" Her attention snaps back to Emily as she realizes the swimmer was seriously considering in going.

The unbroken silence from her best friend confirmed her dreaded assumption, "Emily no! What about Paige?"

Emily sighs as she goes back to browsing the magazine in her lap, "Paige doesn't want a relationship, Han. And I do. It's not going to work out between us."

The fashionable blonde shakes her head, "I don't believe that."

The raven-haired beauty scoffs, "She doesn't. And I can't wait for her until she does want a relationship because there's a possibility she could never want one, let alone want one with me."

Hanna widens her eyes from astonishment, "Are you insane?! If Paige would ever be in a relationship with anyone, it would be with you, and only you."

Emily scrunches her face in bewilderment, "How would you even know that?"

"I just do." Hanna confides only for Emily to brush her off.

Hanna frowns as she stares at the side of the distracted swimmer's face, "Emily you know your heart lies with Paige so why are you even trying with anyone else?"

Emily snaps at her best friend, "Because Paige is not an option, Hanna! I can't force her to be in a relationship with me, and I wouldn't want to have to. I want her to want it on her own. And I can't wait for her forever. So please just accept that I'm moving on with Samara."

"If you're moving on with Samara, then why are you still wearing that bracelet Paige made you?" Hanna points out as she notices Emily's left hand fiddling with the cute bracelet snuggly wrapping her wrist.

The slender brunette rolls her eyes, "Please, it's just a friendship bracelet, Han. And we agreed to be friends."

Hanna quips as her tone was dripping with sarcasm, "Oh really? I must be doing this whole friendship thing wrong then… because apparently, according to you and Paige, you're not supposed to talk to your friends for weeks on end, right? Oh yeah, and that I should also secretly want to rip my friends' clothes off and fu-"

"Hanna!" Emily's eyes widen as she keeps her best friend from continuing.

The blonde haired beauty shrugs, "What? It's the truth."

The tanned teenager sighs, feeling drained from the conversation, "Please just drop it, okay?"

"Emily, you can't go with Samara, it will ruin everything!" Hanna whines as she sees the plan her and Caleb came up with to get the two girls together, flush down the drain.

"What exactly is it going to ruin, Hanna?" Emily scrunches her eyebrows together, skepticism laced in her voice.

"Nothing." Hanna shakes her head in defeat.

* * *

**Paige POV**

Karly couldn't help but smile, amused by Paige's foreign sense of noticeable anxiousness, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah just a few nerves." Paige reassures as she rolls her shoulders in attempt to relax herself.

Karly scoffs teasingly, "A few?"

Paige rolls her eyes playfully, "Give me a break. This is the first game of the season that my dad's watching."

Karly smiles at Paige's worry in attempt to calm her nerves, "You're going to do amazing, just like you always do. So just relax a little, will you? You're making me nervous."

"Sorry." Paige tightly smiles sheepishly.

As both teams made it onto the soccer field, Paige was searching for another type of Field in the bleachers who could have possibly changed her mind to see the game.

Paige caught view of only three out of her four best friends, which forced her heart to sink almost instantly. Thankfully for her father and the three girls, she felt like she had just been tossed a life raft to keep her afloat.

Unknown to just about everyone, Emily had been stealthily sitting at the edge of the bleachers on the complete opposite side of her group of best friends. Emily knew by going to see Paige play would only be taking a step backwards in her attempt to move on from the girl. Regardless, as if she was on autopilot, she ended up at the soccer match

The score was Roger's Ravens-2 and Rosewood's Sharks-1. Paige had still been able to play almost like she usually did but the mistakes she made which in turn cost the team a couple goals didn't go unnoticed.

There was ten seconds left on the clock and Nina had just passed the ball to Karly. As Karly sprints up the field she swiftly and accurately passes it to a sprinting Paige on her right hand side.

From several meters in front of the goal, the captain of the soccer team powerfully kicks the soccer ball towards the net. The ball brushes strong enough against the supporting pole above the goal in order for it to land in the goalie's hands.

A simultaneous gasp from the sea of viewers was overlapped by the dreaded sound of the whistle signifying the end of the match. The obnoxious sound still managed to meet everyone's ears, but was especially deafening to the losing teammates as their postures slumped from disappointment in the final score.

As both teams begin to gather off of the field, Paige had remained frozen in the middle of the field forlornly staring at the scoreboard that was opposite the bleachers. She hoped that if she stared long enough, the numbers would change in her team's favor.

"Shit." Spencer mutters desolately as she places a hand on top of her head.

"Poor thing. She looks like a lost puppy." Aria pouts at the heart-breaking sight in front of her.

"Where's Emily when you need her?" Hanna knowingly mumbles to herself. Paige's back was facing them, but that didn't keep the girls from seeing how upset their best friend was.

"Paige!" The Sharks Varsity Soccer Team and its head coach yell simultaneously from the sidelines, trying to coax the girl to join them in the locker room.

Paige didn't respond as she was in her own space, but all her teammates remained standing together in a line as loyal puppies would, waiting for their teammate to join them. It was an unspoken rule within the team, in which they would never leave the field until they had each and every one of their teammates along with them.

Spencer, Hanna and Aria, reluctantly were the last to leave with a few others from the crowd in the bleachers as they realized Paige wouldn't be moving from the middle of the field anytime soon.

Emily's eyes started to well up at how broken Paige appeared. She knew that their situation had something to do with how Paige hadn't played quite like she usually did. She knew that Paige was already beating herself up for the loss and knowing that, was eating away at the swimmer.

Emily was about to make her way to Paige until she saw the soccer player's father walk to where Paige was standing alone.

The entire set of bleachers was empty and yet her teammates and coach were waiting on the sidelines as Paige continued to stand numbly in the middle of the field glaring at the scoreboard. Her expression was a mixture of emptiness and a dash of disappointment as she was still processing the fact that she had just lost the game for her team.

She suddenly feels a hand brush onto her shoulder.

"You were amazing out there, kiddo." Nick soothes tenderly.

Paige keeps her longing gaze on the scoreboard, "You don't have to lie to me, Dad."

"I'm not sweetie. You-"

"I'm the reason we lost." The toned athlete interrupts abruptly.

After a beat, Nick attempts to comfort his daughter, "Paige, you do realize that soccer is a team sport?"

"Yeah but I'm the captain of the team. I hold responsibility. And this was the first game you finally came to and I screwed up." Paige clenches her jaw harshly as the disappointment she felt within herself finally starts to course through her bloodstream.

Nick gives a reassuring squeeze to his daughter's strong shoulder, "Honey, you didn't screw up. For goodness sakes you made the only goal. You can't expect to score every time…you win some and you lose some. It doesn't make me any less proud of you. There are plenty of games left in the season, Paige… and I'll make sure to come to the next one." Nick punctuates as he silently gestures with his hand behind Paige for the Varsity soccer team to run up to them in the middle of the field.

After a moment of silence, Paige finally breaks her gaze from the lit scoreboard and meets her father's deep blue eyes as she sniffles once, "You will?"

"I will. Now why don't we go for that ice cream?" Nick smiles charmingly, much like Paige would.

Before Paige could reply she turned at what sounded like a stampede of horses, only to have her laughing teammates swarm onto her and her dad as they formed one large group hug.

"Win together, lose together." Coach Duffy beams as she reaches over a couple of her players to ruffle Paige's damp hair.

Paige beams at her father, "Would you like to do the honors, Dad?"

Nick shoots his daughter a wink before bellowing, "Alright ladies, Sharks on three!"

"Sharks!" The team of girls yell powerfully before breaking into laughter as they fall into each other.

* * *

**Paige POV**

"Park the car and come up." Hanna commands casually on the other end of the phone.

The soccer player asserts keenly, "Hanna, no. She doesn't want me in her home. I'll wait for you down here."

Hanna warns, "Paige if you don't bring your firm little ass up here in the next minute, I'm going drag you up here myself. Now stop being ridiculous and hurry up."

"Yes, mother." Paige quips as she exhales in defeat.

Hanna had asked Paige to give her a ride to Caleb's house after she was finished helping Emily get ready for her date and trip with Samara. Although, Emily and Hanna had taken a little more time then they had thought they would, which had Paige waiting in her car for the blonde beauty.

As Paige ascends the staircase that lead to Emily's bedroom, she felt herself becoming lightheaded at the thought of seeing the bronzed beauty.

"Hey guys." Paige chimes as casually as she could have with a the large bundle of nerves in tow.

Emily's heart stops as she hears the sexiest voice that was now in her room. She turns to see none other than her favorite soccer player, "Hey." The stunning swimmer breathes before returning her attention to the inside of her closet.

"We'll just need a few more minutes, Paige. Then we can go." Hanna pitches from Emily's bed.

"No problem…so what goes on?" The toned athlete poses as she moves to Emily's desk as the swimmer needed to get to the dresser she was previously standing next to.

Hanna informs nonchalantly yet secretly awaiting Paige's reaction, "Em's going to the Grille for a bite to eat with Samara before they head on their road trip to Danby together for the weekend."

"Oh." Paige barely chokes out as she felt the wind get knocked out of her. She felt like someone just reached into her chest and twisted her heart out. She thought that with all the distance between her and Emily lately, she would have grown immune to such information, but she was sorely mistaken.

The devastating news was exactly that to her ears and her heart… it had the complete opposite affect she wanted it to have.

_'And there it is. I guess Caleb was right.'_ Hanna thought smugly as she watched the soccer player's reaction.

Paige continues as Hanna was looking at her suspiciously, "...That um…that sounds nice."

Almost quite literally, Paige was saved by the bell as Hanna's cell phone began to ring.

"I have to take this. It's Caleb." Hanna says distractedly before she walks out of the room, effectively intensifying the already awkward tension between the two athletes.

Despite the tension, the striking brunette couldn't help but compliment Emily as she was distractedly rummaging through her armoire, "You look great."

This was the first time in the few weeks that the two teenagers were apart, that Paige could fully drink in the breathtaking view, which was Emily Fields.

The raven-haired beauty takes a moment to stabilize her breathing before replying over her shoulder, "Thanks."

After a beat, Emily sighs as she turns to look at Paige, "Looks like I'm all set. Wish me luck."

Paige smiles at how adorable Nervous Emily is, "Relax, you'll love it."

_'I won't love it, because I love you.'_ Emily thought forlornly.

A silence is thrust upon the two athletes and Paige couldn't help but think she had just said something wrong.

Emily slowly walks to where Paige was leaning on Emily's desk.

The soccer player, hesitant to say something, keeps the suffocating silence alive as her eyes flit over Emily's beautiful face, for the girl stops only a few inches in front of her.

Hanna was turning the corner to Emily's room only to hear her two best friends having an intimate moment, causing her to stop in her tracks. She hides herself outside the room behind the wall in order to eavesdrop.

Emily finally glances up to meet Paige's gaze already on her, "Paige… should I not be going on this date?"

Both athletes bore into each other's eyes trying to decipher each other's thoughts.

After a moment of stillness Paige could feel her throat constrict knowing her answer could either maybe win Emily over or surely lose her forever.

She swallows before finally answering as she sees a glint of hope in the swimmer's eyes begin to stifle, "I uh…I think you should go on the date."

Both girls' hearts sink. They could see it slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean, well knowing it could be saved last minute if either one of the girls had the courage to open their mouths'. But neither of them did as fear and stubbornness took over. And frankly Emily was sick of Paige pushing her away every time she tried to get through to her. And so they continued to watch their chance to be together drown before their eyes.

It was taking all of Emily's might not to completely deflate in front of the girl. She wanted Paige to tell her no, to tell her that being with Samara was a mistake…to tell her that she should be with her instead. But she said none of those things.

She glances at the ground, feeling her façade begin to dissipate only to swiftly recuperate by shooting the taller girl a forced smile.

Hanna finally decides to enter the bedroom, pretending to be completely oblivious as to what just happened between her two best friends, "So Caleb's still feeling under the weather."

Paige and Emily were torn from their tense daze as they heard Hanna's voice, allowing Emily to pace to her closet to grab her jacket.

The soccer player brushes off the previous tension in the room before casually teasing, "Still? I guess you can make him some of your soup later."

"Shut up, you know you love my soup." Hanna casually defends her cooking skills.

"So can you guys lock up after me? I'm already late." Emily chirps as she hurriedly grabs her bag reassuring her phone and wallet were inside.

Hanna nods with a smile, "Yeah go ahead, we got it. Good luck."

Emily smiles at the blonde yet completely ignores the silent soccer player leaning on her desk, "Thanks."

"You look hot!" Hanna yells as she hears Emily opening the front door downstairs, receiving a muffled 'thanks' from her best friend.

Hanna waits a beat incase Emily had forgotten something and would come back to get it. Once she was sure her best friend had left, she unleashed her frustration on her other best friend.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you just that freaking stupid?" Hanna barks irritated as she stood next to the bedroom door.

Paige completely caught off guard, thought Hanna was pulling some kind of prank or an acting gig. The soccer player takes a moment, honestly pondering her answer, "Is that a trick question?"

Hanna sighs in frustration before she walks up to her oblivious friend, "Paige, why the hell did you let her go with Samara?"

"You heard that?" Paige questions, still completely bewildered by Hanna's random outburst.

Hanna flops her hands in the air from astonishment, "Of course I heard! It's my job to hear! So I can fix the hot mess you two idiots created!" She punctuates by harshly pointing her right index finger against Paige's strong shoulder.

All Paige could do was scrunch here eyebrows together in realization that Hanna knew about her and Emily.

_'Caleb.'_ Paige knowingly but silently sighs in frustration.

Hanna slowly shuts her eyes while massaging her temples, trying to restrain herself from slapping some sense into the soccer player.

The fashionable beauty finally calms, "Paige, I know you have feelings for Emily."

"And don't even bother trying to deny it… I see the way you look at her. Plus Caleb confirmed it." The blue-eyed beauty swiftly adds as she saw the taller girl move to speak.

_'There it is.'_ Paige sarcastically nods to herself.

Instead Paige sighs, not wanting to have this conversation, "Hanna-"

"No! You need to go and get her before she makes a huge mistake!" The blonde shouts in frustration.

"I can't!" Paige finally yells back as she was sick of always being shouted at.

Hanna bellows angrily, "Why not?!"

Paige subtly shakes her head knowing her blonde best friend wouldn't understand.

After a beat, the blue-eyed beauty soothes calmly, "Paige-"

"This is exactly why falling in love is so goddamn hard!" Paige shouts from the frustration she was feeling.

"Why is it so hard? Just tell me why?" Hanna pleads, trying to coax the girl to open up to her.

"You don't understand, Hanna!" Paige tries to conceal the break in her voice.

The blue-eyed fashionista clutches Paige's hand tenderly, "Then tell me."

Paige takes a moment to collect herself before calmly responding, "It hurts me, Hanna. It hurts me knowing how I feel about Emily, but not being able to give in because I'm terrified."

"Terrified of what?" Hanna urges gently.

The soccer player sighs forlornly, "I'm scared that one day I'll be overwhelmed and just decide to abandon her, abandon our relationship after everything we've been through."

Paige clenches her jaw harshly, trying to keep herself from breaking down, "Or that she'll just shatter my heart… and I'll have to pick up the pieces all on my own since my own mother isn't here to help me."

Hanna finally having it click in her mind why Paige was so hesitant to be in a relationship in the first place.

She soothes calmly, "Paige… you're not your mom. You would never do that to Emily. And Emily would never do that do you. She is so completely in love with you. And you're crazy in love with her. If you can't take a chance with Emily, who else could you possibly see yourself taking a chance with? You're allowed to be scared, Paige… but you can't let it keep you from having what you want your entire life. Please don't let either one of you make one of the biggest mistakes."

Paige slumps her head down, trying to fight the tears of mixed emotions that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

After many moments of stillness, Paige takes a deep breath, composing herself before meeting Hanna's gaze, "Where are they meeting?"

Hanna squeals from pure happiness and excitement that Paige was finally going to go after Emily.

* * *

**Paige POV**

As Paige was locking her car, two girls laughing had caught her attention. She looked over her shoulder, surprised to see that it was Samara with a girl that wasn't Emily.

Paige instantly felt her skin burn with rage as the feeling hit close to home. Samara had her arm wrapped around an auburn haired girl as they were walking to their car, appearing quite obvious that she was taking her home with her.

The soccer player paced with purpose towards the tall blonde.

"What the hell did I tell you?!" Paige growls through gritted teeth as she tightly balls up the blonde girl's shirt in her hands before shoving her into the side of the girl's car.

"What is wrong with you?! Let me go!" Samara shouts in shock as the mystery auburn girl tries to persuade Paige to release the blonde from her hold.

Paige tightens her grip as she clenches her jaw, "I said you'd be sorry if you hurt Emily."

"Paige!" Emily yells from behind the soccer player as she sprints to the scene in order to pry the taller brunette's hands away from Samara.

"Paige, stop! Let her go!" Emily pleads as she tugs on the taller girl's strong arms.

Paige completely in shock from feeling Emily pull at her arms, instantly releases her grip on Samara as she meets the swimmer's worried gaze, "Emily? Aren't you-"

"She called it off." Samara huffs while angrily straightening her shirt.

The brunette scrunches her eyebrows together in confusion at the blonde, "Called off what?"

"Our date...the trip." Emily chimes shyly.

"What?" Paige's face quirks in utter shock and confusion as she turns her attention to Emily, only for the girl to look away from her stunned gaze.

Paige deflates from shame as she returns her attention to the blonde beauty, "Samara, I'm so sorry. I had no idea-"

"It's fine. Just don't touch me again." Samara says firmly, yet with no malice in her voice.

"Deal." Paige mutters sheepishly as she watches Samara and what she was assuming was a booty call, get into the blonde's car.

* * *

**Emily POV**

The truth was that any time Emily was trying to pursue someone other than Paige, everything felt wrong.

Emily had driven to the Grille but only to remain seated in her car as she phoned Samara, telling her she couldn't move on with her. Emily had been quietly sitting in her car as she admitted to herself that her heart was simply not in it…that it was with someone else.

Her expression quickly altered from dejection to absolute shock as that 'someone else' seemingly appeared out of thin air, but only to start assaulting her ex-girlfriend. The sight in fron of her instinctually forced her to jump out of the car and run over to stop Paige from completely traumatizing the girl.

"Get in the car." Emily asserts determinedly as if she was talking to a child.

"But I drove my-" The soccer player tries innocently as she follows Emily.

"Get in the car, Paige." Emily echoes more forcefully.

The drive home was entirely mute. Emily was skeptical to start a discussion with Paige, knowing she would get too infuriated to drive safely.

They finally arrive to Emily's bedroom as the swimmer shuts her door despite knowing her mother was in Texas.

_'I don't want the neighbors to call the cops.'_ Emily scoffs silently as she realizes how furious she was with the soccer player.

She went to stand by her desk while Paige remained by the closed door, as distance was futile at that moment. She wasn't sure she could restrain herself from slapping the girl for being so ridiculous and childish.

"Are you insane?! What has gotten into you?!" Emily berates the girl, finally breaking the tense silence.

Paige swiftly defends herself, "I thought she was cheating on you!"

Emily scoffs in disbelief, "So that just gives you the right to slam people into cars?!"

"I hardly slammed her." Paige mutters under her breath.

Emily squints her eyes, daring Paige to test her, "What was that?"

Paige sighs sincerely, knowing she was in the wrong, "You're right, I'm sorry. I snapped… I was being an overprotective jerk. I should've handled it differently."

"No, you should've not handled it at all! I can take care of myself!" Emily rages with fury.

Paige relents, "I know you can. But I can't help myself in wanting to protect you. It was an instinct, it always has been."

The swimmer finally begins to calm down at the soccer player's words. She scrunches her eyebrows as she digests what just happened outside the Grill between the two girls, "Paige, why were you at the Grill?"

"I was hungry?" Paige tries light-heartedly, knowing whatever she would have said, Emily would have seen right through it.

Emily asserts firmly, not in the mood for any kind of games Paige wanted to play, "Don't lie to me, Paige. I don't have the patience tonight."

Paige smooth's her hand over her forehead not knowing how to respond. So she decides to turn the tables, "Why did you call off the trip?"

"Nononono, do not try and turn this on me. Stop pretending that this is about me!" Emily warns angrily.

"This is about you!" Paige defends herself.

"How is this about me?!" Emily yells in frustration.

Paige's eyes widen from disbelief before she scoffs, "Are kidding me right now?! We're in this situation because I've had to pretend to be your girlfriend for your ex that you just called things off with! I am so sick and tired of pretending! I'm tired of pretending whether I should be mad at you or if I shouldn't! I'm tired of pretending whether we're friends or if we're not, if I'm your girlfriend or your ex-girlfriend-"

"Okay you're tired, I get it!" Emily bellows, interrupting the soccer player's rant.

"Most of all, I'm sick and tired of pretending that I'm not completely in love with you!" Paige shouts pointedly in mock frustration.

Emily yells in fury before entirely getting caught off guard, "Fine then!- wait… what did you just say?"

"You heard me." Paige husks before she slowly saunters to where Emily was staring back at her fiercely with glossy eyes.

Emily starts to feel a stinging sensation in her eyes as her throat was constricting. She shakes her head in anger, "You're lying."

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Paige soothes calmly as she continues to saunter over to Emily.

After a generous pause Emily asks under her breath angrily, beyond frustrated with Paige, "How long?"

"A while." Paige lazily blinks.

Emily desperately fights the tears threatening to spill from her eyes after remembering their first 'non-date', "On the Farris Wheel… did you know?"

The soccer player sighs, "Em-"

Emily's voice shakes, "Answer the question, Paige."

"Yes." Paige replies evenly.

Emily combs her hand through her hair from utter astonishment and rage, she felt like she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"All this time…you've been feeling this way… and you didn't think to tell me!" Emily chokes in sheer frustration as she harshly shoves Paige's shoulder.

Paige unfazed by the action continues to shift closer in front of Emily, "Even when I didn't know I was thinking about it, I was…I've realized now that a day hasn't gone by since the first time my eyes met yours in that hallway, where I didn't think about it."

"Do you have any idea what you put me through?!" Emily shouts, all the while tears spill from her eyes on their own accord as she tries to push Paige away from her.

Every touch, every smile, every word, everything and anything that had to do with Paige flashed through Emily's mind, replaying the events she thought she had been absolutely crazy for thinking Paige had felt something too, when all this time she actually had.

Emily bellows angrily as silent tears continue to race down her cheeks, "You have made me feel like a fool for falling for someone like-"

The taller brunette shrugs as she frowns, "Falling for someone like what?"

The stunning swimmer shakes her head in disapproval, "No. You're not allowed to do this to me, Paige."

"Not allowed to do what?" Paige asks innocently.

"Please… just leave." Emily pleads in defeat, as she was drained and overwhelmed by her emotions.

Paige shakes her head as she gracefully rests her hands on either side of Emily's jaw while piercing into the girl's glazed eyes, "I'm not going anywhere."

Emily clutches the girl's wrists attempting to pry her face from Paige's tender hold only to surrender as she feels Paige's thumbs swipe away a couple of tears lazily running down her moist cheeks.

Paige soothes confidently as she warmly bores into Emily's eyes, "I love you, Emily."

Emily gazes at the girl in defeat as a fresh tear streams down her face, "No-" Paige smoothly leans in to capture Emily's full lips with her own.

It took less than a beat until Emily began to respond to the kiss, as she shifted her hands to either side of Paige's skillfully working jaw. Although their body movements were slow and calm, their kisses became frantic as if they were trying to make up for all the lost time.

The soccer player's toned physique urges Emily to support her lower back against the edge of her desk as the taller brunette places her hands on either side of the girl on the wooden table.

Emily slowly slips her tongue into Paige's mouth, deepening the kiss.

As their heated kisses continue, Emily gradually spreads her legs wide enough for Paige to scoot in between them, allowing the soccer player to press her sculpted body against her own, even closer.

Paige glides her hands down each of Emily's thighs before giving them a light squeeze, only to stroke her hands back up towards the apex of her thighs, massaging Emily agonizingly close to where the girl desperately craved them.

Emily moans into Paige's lips only for her to break the kiss as she lolls her head back from the sensation. Paige swiftly takes the opportunity to place firm kisses all along Emily's exposed neck. She trails her tingling lips from Emily's jaw down to the spill of her full breasts that were rising and lowering deeply as the swimmer was panting from the overwhelming arousal.

Paige's hands rake from her thighs up to cup her breasts, only to thumb her pert nipples from over the soft fabric of the sexy swimmer's shirt.

The feeling shoots several sparks of arousal throughout both girls' bodies. Emily lolls her head to the front in awe from how much Paige was turning her on. She was going to combust from the amount of love and lust that was coursing through her veins.

The swimmer arches her back at Paige's touch on her breasts, coaxing the soccer player to press her body against hers even closer. Even as their bodies are flush against one another they continued to crave to be closer.

All the while Emily dominates the kisses as she slightly leans her upper body backwards, coaxing Paige to follow, as the girl's hands were distractedly roaming all over the swimmer's heated body.

Paige glides her hand down Emily's front, only to swiftly unbutton Emily's  
jeans.

"Are you sure you want this?" Paige whispers against Emily's lips.

Emily sniffles before giggling onto Paige's mouth, "Do you really have to ask?"

Paige smiles into Emily's lips, "I just-"

"I want this. I want you. More than anything." Emily breathes seriously, only to peck the girl's lips before meeting Paige's eyes with a beaming grin.

"Are you-"

"Paige, just shut up and touch-" Paige cuts her off as she slips her hand beneath the hem of her jeans, cupping the swimmer's mound over her lace panties. Paige groans against Emily's lips as she found the bronzed beauty more than ready for her.

"Paige." Emily gasps into the soccer player's mouth from the mind blowing-sensation.

"Like that?" Paige smirks against Emily's plump lips.

Emily presses a searing kiss as she moans into Paige's lips as her response. Her arms tightly wrap around Paige's neck for support as she begins to grind her center against the soccer player's hand for the friction she desperately needed. Paige keeps her palm on her center as she teases the girl's entrance over her panties with two fingers.

Emily was so turned on, she knew she could come if they remained in this position alone. But she wanted this to last as long as possible. She wanted to memorize all of Paige's body as much as she wanted Paige to memorize all of hers. She wanted to feel Paige inside her, on top of her, all over her.

Before Emily could tell Paige to stop her teasing ministrations, the soccer player removed her hand only to help Emily out of her jeans as she leaned off of the desk.

In one fluid motion, Paige grips the hem of Emily's shirt, pulling it over her head before tossing it away from them as her gaze flits all over the swimmer's newly exposed skin.

"God, you're hot." Paige smirks at a blushing Emily only to feel the sexy swimmer tug at the hem of her shirt as she disposed of it from Paige's body for her.

Emily slowly rakes her hands down Paige's chiseled abs only to tug the girl closer from the waistband of her jeans.

"Do you want to know something funny?" Emily smiles as she drapes her arms back around the taller brunette's neck.

Paige pecks Emily's lips as she wraps her arms around the girl's lower back. She warmly smiles, "I would love to know something funny."

"I love you too." Emily bores into those warm eyes that she'd be happy to get lost in forever.

Paige's heart flutters as she beams, "I know."

Paige chuckles, elaborating after Emily shot her a questioning expression, "Hanna told me."

Emily rolls her eyes before smirking at the sexy soccer player, "Well since she told you, I might as well show you."

She doesn't let Paige respond as she sensually kisses the taller athlete before she slips her tongue into the girl's warm cave.

Paige instantly begins to kiss her back before lightly nibbling at Emily's bottom lip as she feels Emily trying to shrug her out of her jeans.

The soccer player completes the task herself, only to be walked backwards towards the bed. The back of her knees hit at the side of the bed before Emily weakly shoves her to sit down only for the swimmer to straddle her hips.

Paige hands instinctually shoot to Emily's toned yet soft thighs. Emily cups Paige's face to press a soft kiss to Paige's lips which in turn, triggers a heated another make out session.

Paige's hands firmly stroke up the length of Emily's thighs reaching her ass, giving it a light squeeze before roaming her hands up the girl's back. Paige swiftly realizes that even though they were both in only their bra and underwear she believed they were wearing way too many clothes. So she took action as she unclasped Emily's bra from behind, letting the straps glide down from the girl's toned shoulders.

Both of the girls' hearts were pounding fiercely against their chest as they realized this would be the first time they've seen each other completely naked.

Emily finishes removing the bra from her chest as she keeps her gaze on Paige, watching her reaction.

Her walls clench at the lust she sees in Paige's eyes before she seeps out a whimper as she feels the soccer player firmly cup her naked breasts with her soft hands. Her back arches into girl's touch as her eyes roll shut at the sensation of Paige taking her right nipple into her mouth as she thumbs the left one.

After giving each breast equal amounts of attention, in one fluid motion Paige shifts herself and Emily to the middle of the bed as she flips their position.

Feeling Paige's weight on her core made the already delicious ache between Emily's legs intensify to unbearable.

The weight was only there for a moment as Paige sat back on her ankles so she could glide Emily's soaked lace panties down her seemingly endless legs.

The glistening sight between Emily's tanned thighs ignited an intense desire within Paige.

Emily stops Paige from returning to her previous position, as she demands her to remove the rest of the fabric covering her own body.

The swimmer's breath hitches as she stares over Paige's sculpted naked physique shamelessly. Paige smirks knowing Emily appreciated the view, only to position herself back in between the bronzed beauty's thighs.

They both groan once their naked breasts press against each other as they connect their lips hungrily.

Paige's hips begin to grind into Emily's center agonizingly slow yet still firmly. Both athletes' gasp as their eyes shut close at the mind-blowing friction. Their breaths intermingle between kisses as their minds were beginning to short circuit from the incredible sensation.

Emily roams her hand down to Paige's ass pulling her closer as their soaked mounds rock together. The throbbing of their centers urged the girls to thrust harder against each other.

"Fuck." Emily cries as Paige drops her head, nestling her face in the crook of the girl's neck.

It wouldn't take either of them much to come as they've already been sexually frustrated with each other for months. So Paige halts the movement of her hips but starts kissing the side of Emily's neck instead.

Emily whimpers, "Why? Why would you stop?"

Paige chuckles before pecking the girl's pout. "Trust me." Paige smiles against Emily's lips before the swimmer's eyes roll back shut as she feels Paige's hand snake down to where she craved it most.

**P.S.S.- Soooo… whatdya think? ;) Don't worry there will be a full scene like the one you just read ;) and there will be chapters as them as a couple, the story isn't over yet. :) Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
